An Ordinary Miracle
by Mezame
Summary: Oscar's plan to propose to Angie is put on hold when an oil spil causes problems. But meanwhile, one little glass-fish wonders into their world and it's soon discovers that there's more to her than what meets the eye.  New character: Emily Jason
1. Introduction

Emily. J: 18th. June. 2008

My name is Emily. Emily Jason. I'm eleven years old. I'm a glass fish from the Twilight Zone of the English Channel.

Now, before I continue anymore there's a few things you need to know:

I've been neglected.

I've been rejected.

And I'm swimming away from home.

Now, everyone whoever met me after this little escapology has always doubted the fact that I was neglected. But I'm telling you, I'm dead serious!

Well, I guess I should start of by telling you about my family.

Back home I had two sisters, a baby brother and a mum. We lived in the reef just of the coast of Southampton in the English Channel. Me and my sisters have been their ever since we were born and so has my baby brother.

Well, actually, we didn't live in the reef. We kind lived below it. You see, we're glass fish. We live in the Twilight zone. It's a really deep, dark part of the ocean. There aren't many in the Atlantic. But there's one in the English Channel, that's where we live.

Out of all of us, Louise is the oldest, she's nineteen. Then Alice is fourteen. Then I'm eleven and baby Tyler can barely paddle his little fins, he's only seven months.

Our mother is thirty nine and a glass fish like the rest of us.

We don't have a dad. Well, I guess we do but none of us have the same dad and none of us really know who our dads are.

Louise's dad left mum when he found out she was pregnant.

Alice's dad died before she was two, (my mum really loved him).

My dad wasn't very nice to Louise and Alice and so my mum made him leave.

Ty's dad left my mum after about a month while she was still pregnant.

Our mother's had a hard time trying to find the perfect man who will spend the rest of their life with her. She's had nine boy friends and was married once to Alice's dad, he was apparently the only one she really loved.

The men my mum's been with have either been sweet and sensitive but then left through no fault of my mothers or they have been complete scoundrels to me and my sisters.

For instance, when my mum met Jerry he often shouted at Alice and Louise for the slightest little thing and made them cry. And when my mum shouted at him back for being to mean to her little girls he pushed her.

But he pushed her so hard she fell through the television. Worst of all, she was pregnant with me.

She was rushed to hospital after being electrocuted. My mother got away with a few minor burns and scolds, but as for me, her unborn child, I came out a lot worse…

My mother had a miscarriage.

Now, you might be thinking that if my mum had a miscarriage then how am I alive today. Well, the truth is I still don't know. But I can tell you what I do know.

When my mother went to have an abortion two days later to remove her dead baby… Well, first they checked me to find out whereabouts I was with an ultrasound, and they saw me moving.

Baffled, they searched for my heart beat. And they found one.

Two days ago, the doctors confirmed me to be dead

Two days later, I had come back to life.

This is where it gets a little strange.

You see, this is the reason I'm changing who I am and leaving this life behind..

Well, I guess I should start from the beginning.

Despite the accident, I was born a normal healthy baby. Now, 'healthy' I agree with. But '_normal _'? I was anything but.

Just before my mother became pregnant again, she'd suffered the death of her husband. Alice's dad. Then she had an 'accident' with a boyfriend, (don't ask me what that means 'cause I don't know).

But when I was born, my mother was still so depressed from Jonathan's death that she barely noticed she had a third daughter. And had she paid any attention to me at all, she would have realized that I was a rather extraordinary child.

Now, after I was born my mother hit an all time low. We've always been below the poverty line, but my mother lost her job through illnesses and we couldn't keep up with the rent.

So guess what happened? We had to move house. But we couldn't even afford a grimy old flat. Oh no. We had to move into a mass household. The means that we moved into a big house with load of other families.

And as it that wasn't bad enough, my mother couldn't get another job and Louise and Alice's school was costing too much. Mother had to force Louise to leave school and go into work. She was only nine a the time. And I was still a baby.

Mother carried on dating creeps and losers. Alice kept on going to school until she was eight. And Louise kept looking after me whenever she got a spare moment. But apart from that, I was on my own.

Louise once told me that when I was a baby she caught me rummaging in a bin bag 'cause I was hungry. When she pulled me out, I'd cut my lip on an old tin.

Louise went to get the first aid kit for her crying baby sister, but when she came back my injury was gone.

She cleaned me up anyway but that little mystery had puzzled her ever since.

But things were about to get ever weirder.

As I grew up without my mother noticing, Alice became my best friend, not just my sister. She'd always played with me whenever she wasn't at school. And by the time I was four, it was time for me to go to school too.

But I only got one year with Alice at school. By the time Alice was eight, she was forced to work too 'cause the school cost too much.

And as if that wasn't bad enough, every time my mother brought home a boyfriend they would always be complete scoundrels.

Just like one who was named Nathan

If we didn't do what he said right that second or if we did something wrong he would hurt us. He hit me and Alice.

When mum found out she left him of course, but the strangest thing happened when he injured Alice and me.

Alice's injuries would show, like bruises and red marks on her scales. But as for me, I never seemed to get any marks. But he still hit me just as hard as Alice but I never had any injuries.

I also found out then when ever I tripped in the playground or got hurt in P.E I never had any marks then either.

Every other kid my age has had countless scrapes and bruises from their lively play, but I never seemed to get hurt. There was only me and Alice that knew. Alice said to keep it a secret.

Something real strange was happening and I didn't now if it was coincidence or… something else.

And just as if this whole this couldn't get any worse, it did. I was forced out of school and into work.

But work in the Twilight Zone ain't pretty. Anyone and everyone below the poverty line either gets shoved down a mine shaft, or like us, shoved into a factory.

And that's just what happened to me, Alice and Louise.

Working in factories is a dangerous business. We get forces under machines to clean and fix them because we're small and they don't switch them off.

And guess what? All the labourers are fish and all the staff are either moray eels or angler fish or squids and other fish eating monsters.

I just wasn't fair. Every fish under twelve got smacked every now and then. But I got the worst of it.

I got angry a lot and talked back to the staff. I wasn't scared. I stood up for justice. But I only got punched down again.

My anger always got the best of me and sometimes I did more than just stand up for myself. And my mistakes hurt… a lot.

And get this. All the other under twelves all had bruises and scrapes and injuries of some kind on their scales. But I never had a scratch on me. Even though I got the worst of it!

Something weird was happening to me. But no one really cared.

Do you know what? This little story of mine just keeps getting better and better 'cause guess what? My mother had another baby. And she wouldn't stop drinking while she was with child.

When my baby brother was born, he was a very sick baby. And his mummy was a very sick mummy. Mum had been drowning her sorrows in gin for months and it was now beginning to make her ill.

When the authorities got involved we thought that they were going to get mum some help as well as my baby brother. But instead, they declared our mum as unable to look after herself and they took her away from us.

We were left with baby Tyler who was having trouble breathing and he had a fever, but we couldn't afford to take him to hospital. All we could do was to keep him warm and safe in the household's nursery.

Because of our circumstances, we became the perfect target of abuse from the staff at the factory. And the biggest target of all was me 'cause they knew I wouldn't just stand there and take it. I reacted and then they got me into trouble for answering back and punching back and retaliating alone.

But no-one ever helped me. It seemed like I was the only one who could see the madness.

I often confronted Louise and told her that we can't stand for this and that we should fight back. But Louise would just say that I was an ungrateful little wretch and I should be happy with what I had.

But what did I have?

No mother,

An abused family,

A fist and mouth full of abuse,

And a sick baby brother.

And worst of all, the strange curse lingering around me. Every time I got hurt my injuries would heal up so fast. There was something wrong with me and everyone knew it. My family, the families in the house hold and the staff at the factory.

Sometime I could just cry. I felt so lost. I had no one to turn to. No one who cared or even noticed my suffering.

So this is it! I'm leaving!

I'd say I'm swimming away from home, but I don't know where home is anymore.

And I'd say that I'm gonna go missing for a while, but how can I go missing if no one will miss me?

I hate being different.

I hate it that I have no-one to turn to.

I hate being me.

So this is it.

I've made my decision.

Enough is enough.

I want out.

Tonight is it. I'm leaving everything behind.

I'm packing my bags and taking with me anything about who I was. The pages of my diary that Alice wrote for me. News paper of when I survived a collision with a train. Even the videos that Alice did of me, she videoed me and what happens when I get hurt.

And I'm changing my appearance. I am a glass fish after all. I can change the colour of my scales, I can even make my scales transparent.

I'm leaving behind everything I was.

My home,

My mother,

My sisters,

My baby brother,

My broken family,

My life,

I'm no longer Emily Jason…


	2. Chapter 1: It Starts

(19 Months Later…)

Chapter 1

It Starts

Hi, I'm Angie.

You might think you know, but you have no idea…

…Well, actually, you probably do. I mean, you saw the first story right?

Never mind.

Anyway, things since around here since last time. So they brought us all back to tell you something that happened not long after the sharks made peace with the reef.

Now, I don't wanna say to much and give too much away, but I can tell you where this story starts.

Well, I guess I should start with last Tuesday. I'd never seen the Whale Wash so busy. You see, there'd been an oil spill a few miles away just off the reef and now whales of all sizes were coming to the best Whale Wash in the entire reef.

It was pretty serious though. It wasn't just a case of washing off barnacles and slime, everyone had to be careful when cleaning the oil from the victims of the spill.

So, as you can imagine, it was pretty tough day even for me. I had to try to fit in as many whales as I could in one day. But there wasn't time to wash them all. I had to choose the most serious that needed washing straight away and move the rest to tomorrow.

And I wasn't to only one who was feeling the pressure.

"Man, what the shell is an oil spill doin' in our part of the Ocean?" Oscar still complained even when he was on his break.

I would usually nag at Oscar's complaining, but this time he had an excuse for it. It was a tough day even for me.

"You know, just this once, I totally agree with you." I sighed as I checked the number of Whales in and our so far. "The reef's five hundred miles from the nearest oil rig and yet here we are, washing black oil from two hundred foot whales."

"I'm the one who's doin' the whale washin', not you. You've got it easy, Ang."

"Oscar, if I write the wrong name on the wrong list someone could end up sick and I'd be responsible."

"Yeah, you're right. Somehow it's no one's fault but it's everyone's problem."

"But don't forget Oscar, a job shared is a job halved. Everyone in the entire reef's doin' something to help. As long as we all work together this'll all be over soon."

But unfortunately, our problems weren't just confined to the Whale Wash. The oil spill affected every fish in the reef one way or another.

And it wasn't just the South-Side, the oil spill was causing trouble for the _entire_ _reef_!

It wasn't just the police that were trying to get people away from the spill or the rescuers that were trying to clear the oil.

Train lines were down as a safety procedure. All the hospitals were over crowded in the emergency department because fish were sick from the pollution. Stalls were being contaminated and some had been forced to close.

But there was one place in particular that needed to be closed and Oscar wasn't taking it too well.

It turns out that Sykes had no choice but to close Club Oscar until this oil problem was over.

Though I wasn't there at the time, I can pretty much imagine how Oscar would have acted…

…

"What d'ya mean the party's off? How can you close Club Oscar, man! Come on Sykes. What gives? I though we were partners?"

"Look, I know how dangerous oil is and what it can do. And with all the oil left in that washing area it just to dangerous, alright."

"'Alright'! Man, what's the big deal with oil anyway? We've been scrubbing it for the past eight hours! It can be _that_ bad!"

"Oscar, have you ever seen fire underwater? 'Cause I have. An' let me tell ya, it's not pretty."

"Fire? Come on Sykes, who's ever heard of fire underwater?"

"Look, any sort of heat touches that oil from a light or a faulty wire and this place'll be history. The only option is to close everything down until we open again tomorrow. And we'll proceed with caution just like we did today."

"Aw, man! How much longer is that…that big black gunk in the sky gonna stay there!"

"Hey, so what if the club's closed for a few days? So what?"

"It's messin' with my plans, that's what."

"Plans? What plans?"

"Aw, it's nothin'. It's nothin'."

"No, tell my why you're so desperate to open that club tonight?"

"Well…yu see, there's just a little something I've gotta do. And I need that club open 'cause I can't think of a better place."

"For what? What exactly are you planning."

"Well…I was gonna keep this a secret until I got it all figured out…"

"What?"

"It's Angie…I'm gonna ask her to marry me."

"Well I'll be…"

"Yeah, ain't it great?"

"It's about time!"

"It's gonna be perfect!"

"Oscar and Angie, together at last!"

"So what'd ya think, Sykes? Can you keep the club open tonight? Just one night?"

"Sorry to burst ya bubble, kid. But no can do."

"Come on, man. It's Angie. I need to make this work."

"Sorry, not until the oil's cleared. Look at it this way, if something happened or if the oil an accident it'd do a little more that ruin your perfect night."

"Oh, man. I d'know how much longer I can take this. And I know I'm not the only one with problems, I learnt that lesson fair and square. But this oil thing's messing with my plans. This couldn't happen at a worse time."

"Hey, if Angie's waited this long for you to pop the question I'm sure she can wait a few more days."

"What'd ya mean 'waited this long'?"

"You'd have to be either blind or you'd have to be Oscar not to notice. Come on, kid. You know she's practically loved you forever."

Sighs "I guess you're right. But hey, keep it secret, alright? Don't got spreadin' the word 'round the reef. 'Cause someone might hear something that they're not supposed to hear. You dig?"

"Yu secret's safe with me, kid. Now go home before I have to pay ya for workin' over time."

…

Yo, yo! The 'Oh' is in the house!

How ya'll doin'? Sorry to keep ya waitin'.

Ok, first thing's first, I'm takin' over for Angie while she's away, but #_don't_ _worry_ _about_ _a_ _thing#_, 'cause she'll be back soon enough, alright?

Now, I know what ya'll thinkin'; 'when's this proposal gonna get on the road?'. Well, ya'll know that oil thing that's gettin' in the way of my plans, right? So, I though that I oughta take care of some other stuff first.

Way before you propose you buy a ring, right? Well, since I'm now a manager I decided I was gonna buy the biggest, brightest, most expensive ring in the _entire_ reef!

But guess what?…

Every singe store was shut, and d'ya know why? Oil damage!

MAN, this oil thing was getting to me! Everywhere I turn it's in my way!

The club, the stalls, the Whale Wash…what's next?

Oh! Oh! Wait! I take it back 'cause I didn't wanna know.

But ya'll about to find out.

Just listen to what I heard on the news…

"Hello and good evening South-Side reef. Katie Current here, keeping it current. The latest reports of the oil carnage have just come in and it looks like we maybe stuck with this oil for much longer as the problems continue."

I was watching the report on the 'Jumbo Tron' in times square with Lenny. All I wanted was some good news. Please tell me some good news.

"Earlier we talked to one of the workers who are endeavouring to move the oil towards the North American current… 'We're doing all we can to clear this spillage before it gets too far in. But unfortunately our efforts are not paying off.'."

"Man, I hate this hunk of gunk." Who could blame me for complaining? And guess what? Lenny was watching the report with me and as it turns out, the oil had even effected the boss of the reef.

"I know how ya feel. My dad's got a finance leek and he thinks that the oils got something to do with it. Ya know, with all the companies shutting down 'cause of oil damage."

"Trust me, Lenny. You have no idea what that hunk o' black gunk's doin' to me. It's messin' with my plans!"

"Plans? What plans?"

"Oh, no, no, no. I've said too much already."

"Come on, Oscar. This oil's getting in everyone's way. I've told you what it's doin' to me and my dad's business. What's it doin' to you? Is it 'cause you having to wash whales again? Or is it 'cause your favourite store's closed?"

"My own dang club's closed."

"Oh. Well, that's not that bad."

"Not that bad? Lenny, I got plans. I need that club open, like, now! And not having to close at all!"

"What exactly are these 'plans' you keep talkin' about."

"Something real special, real important and top, top secret."

"I can keep a secret. Tell me."

"Look, I don't wanna tell to many fish, alright? 'Cause I don't want a certain someone to hear something there's not supposed to here."

"Tell me who that someone is and I promise I wont tell."

"Well…"

"Come on, Oscar. Have ever broke my word?"

"Alright, alright…It's about Angie. I'm gonna ask her to marry me."

"Ooooh…How romantic…"

"That's why I gotta keep 'Club Oscar' open. 'Cause I can't think of a better place to propose. And now that…that slime ball's gonna and messed up the Whale Wash and the club's goin' down with it."

"Oh…Gee…Well, ain't that a kick in the head."

"I'd like to know how it could get any worse." And that's when the TV jinxed me.

"…'And as a result of today's fail efforts, the oil has drifted a further sixty meters towards the reef'."

"Dang! I don't know how much more I can take of this." I moaned again.

"Well, oil spills can't last of ever, right?"

"I hope you're right, Len. Man, I hope you're right."


	3. Chapter 2: In the Shaddows

Chapter 2

In the Shadows

Hi. I'm Lenny. Oscar's friend, remember?

Of course you do. How can anyone forget a shark like me?

Anyway, I know Angie's already said that there's been some changes around here since last time, but guess what? Pop's gonna hand over the business to me! That's right!

After what happened in the last story, pop's got a little more faith in me. Even though he's still mentoring me, I make the decisions when he's not around. And the other sharks are starting to answer to me now. I soon be running the business all be myself!

But it'd be a lot easier if that oil spill wasn't causing so much trouble. The business is losing some money, but no one knows where the money's going. All pop can do is wait until the oil's cleared before we can make any investigations.

But, despite that oil thing, I was making great progress.

But I had to feel sorry of Oscar. That oil thing was really messing up his day. I felt bad that there was nothing I could do to help. Apart from keep that little secret that he told me.

I kept thinking about it on my way home that night. I could just picture it. Angie and Oscar, together at last. What could be more romantic?

I swam on as I daydreamed about it…

But my daydream was just about to be shattered…

As I swam past the dark streets, the silence was shattered by a crash from on of the alley ways.

I watched as whatever was causing the crashing noise was about to show itself.

I saw an old fish pushed out from the shadows. Crashing through cardboard boxed he staggered out into the light of the streetlamp.

And then, more fish came out after him. They were all younger than the old guy, and they had bandanas over their faces.

One of them grabbed hold of the old guy and rammed him against the wall. Oh my gosh! They were muggers!

They guy who grabbed him said: "Don't speak. Don't move. Or you'll never swim again. You got that, buddy?"

I couldn't just watch and let 'em hurt him. But what could I do? Everyone knows me, I wouldn't hurt a fish.

"Oi!" A voice yelled out from just down the street.

I looked. They all looked.

I saw… a kid.

"Oi." She swam right up to the mugger holding the victim. "Leave him be." She pulled the mugger away. "What's he ever done to you?"

One of them swam right up to the face. "This ain't your fight, kid! It is now."

He suddenly grabbed hold of her by the fins on the back of her head and… SMACK Ow… he punched her face into the wall.

Some of the muggers laughed. "Yeah, how do ya like that?"

The preteen kid picked herself up from her blow to the face…and then…

#BAM# She swung round and punched that guy in the face! It was so hard, she made him spin!

"Alright. Which one of you's next?" She brought her fists up to the face. Was she actually gonna fight these guys?

"You wanna party? Do ya?" One of them laughed.

This kid was suddenly surrounded!

Oh my gosh! I covered my eyes! I couldn't watch!

I heard punching.

I heard "Ooh"s and "Ahh"s.

I heard banging and crashing.

And then… I didn't hear anything.

I peeked, just for a second…

Oh my gosh… I would have never believed it.

I saw the same kid floating there with her fists held high. The muggers were all floating there holding their heads in _pain_.

"Any one else!" She yelled at them.

"Scram, man!"

"Then get LOST!"

The teenaged muggers all scattered and swam off down the alleyway. The old guy was gone. I guess he swam away when I wasn't looking.

The moment those guys were gone, the girl stopped swimming strong and began to sink.

She didn't look to good. I thought that it was time for me to lend a fin.

I swam up to her, but she had her back to me, so I don't think she knew I was there when I suddenly said…

"Hey, are you alright?"

She slowly turned round towards me. She looked a little scared.

"It's ok. Don't be scared."

She slowly began to swim backwards. She kept staring at me as I followed her.

"I guess you don't recognize me. I'm Lenny. Don't worry, I'm a vegetarian."

But then, as strange as this sounds, she started to… _disappear_?

"Hey, wait! Wait!"

Her scales stared to fade, along with herself…until there was nothing left…

She was gone…


	4. Chapter 3: A Glass Fish?

Chapter 3

A Glass Fish?

Hi, it's me again. Lenny!

I was back home trying to convince my dad that I saw what I saw on my way here, but he didn't quite believe me.

"I'm telling you, pop. I saw a glass fish."

"Lenny…"

"A real live glass fish! She disappeared right in front of me!"

"Lenny, I'm not saying I don't believe you. But glass fish come from Twilight Zones. They don't live in these waters."

"But how many other fish can disappear like that?"

"Lenny, we're getting off the subject. If you're gonna run this reef, we've gotta get back to business."

I thought about the little fish I saw as I looked out of the window one last time.

"Alright." I sighed.

"Alright. Now, we've lost over 500 Clams today alone."

"Five hundred? That's twelve hundred this week already! How come the business is so much so fast?"

"We might just be about to find out. Luca, you got those reports?"

"Sure have, boss. But, err… I've kinda hit a dead end."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Ya see… Err… I've been though every single point of income and…"

"And?"

"And, and… the total from all of these expenses shows that we're in profit."

"What?"

"I know. It sounds ludicrous, don't it? I calculated all the accounts from yesterday and it shows we've lost five hundred and eighteen clams. But when I checked the income and compared it with the outgoings it came to a profit of over seven thousand just today!"

"So where's the money goin'?"

"I… I… I don't know, boss."

"Well, that's just perfect." Pop didn't look to happy. "Are you hearing this, Lenny?"

"I sure am, pop."

"Of course you know what this means?"

"That's someone's spending money and not owning up to it? Oh! Oh! And they're using the oil problems to cover it up."

"You always were a fast learner."

"But boss." Luca continued. "Exactly how are we gonna find out who's behind this money robbing scheme? I mean, that oil's not just gonna disappear over night."

I glanced back out of the window.

I knew that the oil was out there somewhere.

I started to daydream again about the little glass fish I'd seen before. I know she was a glass fish. How many other fish can disappear like that. And what if she migrated from a Twilight Zone somewhere in the ocean? It's possible, isn't it?

And quite coincidentally, just as I was talking about the little mystery, little did I know at the time that someone was watching me.

Someone who'd followed me all the way home was watching me from the window. Though I couldn't see her, she could see me.

I kept on staring out of the window… and then, I though I saw something in the corner of the frame.

I could swear I could see eyes. Two little eyes staring back at me.

As soon as she thought I'd seen her, her eyes disappeared.

I got up from where I was sat and swam up to the window.

"Lenny, what are you doing?" Pop sounded a little annoyed that I was distracted again.

I swam right up to the pane and tried to see… Well, anything at all.

And then, I swear I saw something moving through the water right in front of me on the other side.

"Lenny…"

"Hold on, Pop!" I hurried for the door. "Be right back!" I didn't wanna lose her again.

"Lenny!" Pop called after me, but I was already gone.

Luca shook his head. "Kids. Eh, boss?"

I made for the exit, and into the open water. I had to make myself scarce. I didn't wanna scare her away again.

I swam to the other side of the window where I last saw her. I thought I just saw her again. There was a funny shape in the water. It was moving, as if someone was there.

"Hey." I whispered.

But suddenly, she shot off! Well, she wasn't very fast, but she stopped trying to disappear and swam away with her true colours.

"Wait!" I swam after her. "Wait, wait, wait. Hold on!" I called out to her, but there wasn't really any need. She was pretty slow and I was right next to her the whole time.

"Please don't swim off. I'm not gonna eat cha." I kept following her.

"I don't like being followed!" She swam a little faster.

"You followed me." I replied as she turned round to me and began to swim backwards. "Who are you? Are you a glass fish?"

She then looked behind me. She looked scared.

I looked back.

"Hey, Lenny!" Matteo, one of the killer whales, had seen that I was out here. He was accompanied by Giuseppe

"What are you doin' out here?" Giuseppe called over to me.

I looked back to the little fish.

"I was just…" But she was gone.

I stared through the water, trying to spot her.

"You were just what?" They both swam over to me.

"Dang. Gone again!"

"Lenny, what are you talking about?"

I sighed. "Never mind."

"Well, get a move on. The Don's wondering where you've disappeared to."

"Alright, I'm coming." I started to swim back with the others.

I glanced back one last time at where I last saw the little glass fish. And I saw something else. No, unfortunately, it wasn't her. It was something shiny slowly sinking from where she last floated.

I held out my fin as it slowly sunk into my grasp.

"Yo, Lenny!"

"I'm coming, already!"


	5. Chapter 4: Something Shiny

Chapter 4

Something Shiny

Hi, I'm back. It's me, Lenny.

I know I'm narrating a lot and you're probably wondering where Angie and Oscar have got to. But you see, after I picked up that shiny thing, I went to see them the next day.

"I think it's a chain." I showed the shiny thing I'd found to Oscar.

"Well, of course it's a chain. But what's this on the end?"

"I think it's a cross."

"Well of course it's a _cross_! But what's it made out of?"

"I don't know. But I think my new friend dropped it. It was just floating there after she disappeared."

"Lenny, you've been talking about this so called 'disappearing fish' a morning."

"That's because I really did see a disappearing fish! Why won't anyone believe me?"

"Whoa. Whoa. Hey, I believe ya. Alright? The only thing I don't believe is how much you've jabbering on about it."

"But I've gotta find out who she is, Oscar. And what she's doing here. I've never seen a glass fish before. For all I know she could be lost."

"Well, that make two of us. 'Cause ain't never seen a glass fish before either."

"But who would? I mean, there's gotta be someone around here who knows about a glass fish swimming around this reef."

"Well, Sykes knows nearly every fish in the reef. I'll bet he can give ya a few tips on where to find a glass fish."

"Of course!"

"If in fact there is a glass fish swimmin' around here."

Oooo!…

How many times did I have to tell everyone. I saw what I saw! And I saw a glass fish!

But I knew that Sykes would believe me. I mean, if there was someone as unique as a glass fish living in this reef the Sykes just had to know about it.

"Glass fish?" But Sykes doubted my story too. "Sorry, Lenny. But I don't know any glass fish swimmin' in these waters."

"But I saw one. I swear! She disappeared right in front of me! How many other fish can disappear like that?"

"Sorry, but I don't know any glass fish who would even _want_ to swim in these waters."

"How come?"

"It's too bright. Glass fish like the dark. It makes it easier to hide."

I was so disappointed. I really thought I was getting somewhere.

"Though actually, now you mention it, if there _is_ a glass fish in this reef, then I think I might know why we haven't spotted it before."

"Why?"

"Hey, they don't call them 'Glass Fish' for nothing. They change the colour of their scales to match their surroundings and disappear. Which makes them experts at playing hide and seek. You'll be lucky if you ever see the one you saw ever again. If in fact it was a glass fish."

"It _was_ a glass fish, Mr Sykes! She even left this behind last time she disappeared."

I held up the chain in front of Mr Sykes. I tried to prove that I saw what I saw.

I took it from me and briefly studied it.

"It is valuable?" I asked.

"Actually, quite coincidentally, it's glass." But then, Sykes looked a little closer. "Wait a sec."

He rummaged through a draw and brought out a magnifying glass.

"What is it?" I was eager to find out more about the little girls necklace.

Sykes studied the glass cross more closely "This was crafted by hand."

"Is that special?"

"It actually makes me wonder."

"What? What's so special about it."

"Glass fish come from Twilight Zones, right? Now, the best glass works industry is in the Twilight of the English Channel."

"Does that mean she's from the English Channel?"

"No, I means she could have bought it from a store down town." Sykes handed the cross back to me.

I stared back down into the glass of the cross.

It was so pretty. I had to return it. I just had to find her again.


	6. Chapter 5: Alot Worse

Chapter 5

A lot Worse

Hi! Angie here! It's nice to be back! Sorry It's been a while. You see, Lenny was the better of telling the last few parts of this story than me.

So, as you might have guessed, we might have a stranger swimming in our reef. And, of course, no one was more eager to find her than Lenny.

"You believe me. Don't you, Angie?" Lenny sounded like he needed some sympathy.

"Oh, honey. Of course I believe you."

"Really?"

"Really. I'll bet this glass fish has just been hiding. As glass fish do. Ha, ha." I giggled humorously.

"But she's just a kid, Angie. Surely she's not alone out there. I'll bet there's a whole family of glass fish out there. And I'll be they've been hiding too."

"Didn't you say you first saw her in fight?"

"Yeah, she saved this old guy from being mugged."

"She sounds street taught. I sure hope she's got a family out there. Or at least someone who's looking after her."

"I sure hope so too. 'Cause she's gonna get into trouble if she picks any more fights. Oh! And if she follows me to the hideout again she could end up…Oh, Angie. How an I gonna find her again?"

I was as just concerned as Lenny. This little glass fish sounds like she doesn't think twice hesitate when taking risks.

I wondered if she really did have someone looking out for her. If she's taught herself to hold her own in a street fight then she sounds like she doesn't have anyone looking out for her.

From then on, I thought about it all day.

Even though I sat a my desk, trying to fit in as many oil contaminated whales in today's list as I could, I still kept worrying about this little glass fish who could be all alone out there.

And on top of that, the news report on the oil spill didn't cheer me up either.

All the media had to report what that the oil's got so close that everyone's been put on full alert for an oil invasion.

Oscar was keeping me company that hour while on his break. But he looked just as worried about the oil as me.

"Dang. At first that hunk of gunk was just getting on my nerves, but now… I mean… Exactly how dangerous can oil get?"

"I heard it poisons water." Said one of the Whale Washers name Kyle.

"I heard that it causes power cuts." Said one of the maintenance workers named Amanda.

"I heard that can flare up." Oscar sounded like he'd only just started to believe what he just said.

"Flare up?" Kyle puzzled. "You mean, like, set on _fire_?"

"Hey, that's what Sykes told me. And ya'll know what? He's seen oil a blaze before. Way before we were born, ya know?"

I listened to them as I gazed anxiously at the TV.

All these bad reports and rumours about the oil spill were really getting to me.

And it made me wonder…

What if this oil really does get worse? A _lot_ worse.


	7. Chapter 6: Found You

Chapter 6

Found You

Hi. It's Lenny! I'm back once again. I know I keep telling this story from my point of view, but the author of this story thought it'd be a good idea if I tell this one last chapter before I let someone else narrate for a while.

Well, just like Angie, I'd been watching the news report too and I was starting to get just as worried.

I was watching the reports on the TV at home and just kept thinking about it.

It wasn't just the business that was the problem. Pop had been telling me how dangerous oil can be. You see, there'd been a spillage once before that happened way before I was born and that one set on fire and caused a lot'a damage during a short stay.

The whole thing was on my mind on my way home that night.

But even though I was swimming through the same street where I first saw the little glass fish, I knew that I wouldn't see her again down here.

I even stopped to take a look at the alley where she single handily took on four teenaged muggers and won.

What if this kid was all alone out here right this minute? All alone on the streets at this time of night? I hate to think.

I took one last look as I turned back round and swam on.

But as soon as I did…

Something appeared right in front of me!

"AHH!" What was that?

"AHH!" There she was, right in front of me!

She scared me as much as I scared her. Well, actually, I think I scared her a little to much.

"Are you alright?" I saw that she was gasping.

"H, h, h, h… Don't ever do that _again_!" She shrieked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were there."

"O'course, you knew I was there! You were looking for me, were you not?"

"Gee, well, it's just that I've see you swimming through this street before and I wondered if you were still here."

"You _were_ looking for me, then."

"Well, was you looking for me?"

She nodded hesitantly.

"Excuse me if I'm wrong, but you're a glass fish right?"

"'Ow many other fish can disappear, oi?"

"'Oi'?"

"Everyone talks differently where I come from."

"Where _are_ you from?"

She just shook her head and didn't say anything.

"Well, what are you doin' here? Have you got a family? Is there more of you?"

"Is this supposed to be an interrogation of some sort?" She frowned.

"Sorry. I've just never met a glass fish before. I didn't even think they existed around here."

"Well, they do. And 'ere's your proof." She began to turn back round. "Now, if you don't mind, I've got to go." She swam back the other way.

"Wait, hold up." I swam after her. Well, I swam beside her since she wasn't very fast. "Where are you goin'?"

There was a long silence before she answered me. "Nowhere."

She looked a little blue. Well, she was black, white and purple, but I mean that she looked sad.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"I'll be fine once I'm left alone."

I swam in front of her and stopped her in her path.

"Oi. What now?" She didn't sound pleased to be stopped again.

"If you really wanted to get away again you would've disappeared by now."

She folded her fins. I had her figured. "What do you want?" She frowned.

"Well, I'd settle with your name."

She started to relax her face and stopped frowning. "I don't know if I should…." She looked uncertain.

"Well, I'm Lenny."

"I know. You're the son of the Don. You a vegetarian shark and you wouldn't harm a fish. Your best friends are Angie, Oscar, Mr Sykes and Luca the Octopus. Your favourite food is Kelp. Your favourite music is rock. And at this very moment you're learning how to run the family business in hope that you'll eventually be able to take over for your father."

I was just a little shocked.

"Ha…How do you know all that?"

"Let's just say I've been dwelling in this reef for a long time."

"Well, don't you think it's fair that if you know so much about me then _I_ should at least know your _name_?"

The little glass fish looked away. She once again had this sad look in her eyes.

Then, she looked back at me, but she didn't make eye contact.

"It's Emily." She then looked me in the eye. "My name's Emily."

"Are you lost, Emily?"

"No!" She snapped.

I flinched a little.

"Sorry. I've always had a quick temper."

"If you're not lost then what are you doin' our here at night?"

"I can take care of myself."

"So you _are_ lost."

Emily sighed. "Kind of…" She started shaking her head. "But I don't need your help!" She swam off. Slowly again.

"Wait!" I followed her again. "Where are you from?"

Emily didn't reply.

"Who looks after you?"

"Who looks after _you_?" She swiftly turned round and snapped again. "Listen, mate. I'm a street kid. I can take care of myself! I always have done! And I don't need some immature, shark softy telling me everything I've lost and everything I've left behind!"

I leaned back again as she shouted in my face.

But then, her frowning suddenly changed.

She started shaking her head again. She looked like she might of even been about to cry. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… I'm just a bit…"

Emily then started to swim backwards. "I've got to get out of 'ere."

"No." I didn't want her to leave so soon. "Please don't disappear. I might never find you again!"

"Then I'll find you." She started to fade. "But I can't stay here any more."

"Emily, wait!"

"I'm sorry."

"Emily."

…

And just like that, she was gone.


	8. Chapter 7: Plots, Plans and Ideas

Chapter 7

Plots, Plans and Ideas

Hi, there. I'm back. It's me, Angie. It's about time I got another chance to narrate again, and Oscar will be back soon too. It's only because Lenny found this little fish and only he can tell you what happened in his own words.

But for now, I'm telling this story and you know that Lenny found the little glassfish again, right? What was her name again? Emily? Well, he phoned me up as soon as he got home and he sounded concerned.

"I think she's lost, Angie." Lenny worried on the phone. "I don't know what to do. She's all alone out there."

"Oh, honey." I sympathised for the both of them. "You've got to find her again. To me, she sounds like she's a swim-away."

"If that's the case, it might take some convincing to make her go home. I talked to her and she sounded to stressed and mixed up and when I looked in her eyes she looked so sad."

"She's probably got some sort of trouble at home. You know kids these days."

"I don't know. I think there's more to it than that. I mean, she's a glassfish swimming in bright waters, she can hold her own in a fight and she got an attitude problem. All that makes me wonder just how long she's been away from home."

I was starting to think the same. The poor little thing must be so lost and alone, I wished that there was something I could do for her.

"Well," I began with an idea. "If you do find her again, tell her she's more than welcome to stay with me for a while."

"Gosh, that's sweet of you, Angie."

"If she needs help getting home or if she just needs someone to comfort her I'm more than willing to help."

"But what if I can't find her again?"

"You will. From what you've told me, she's more likely to find you."

There was a small silence. "I'll bet if you go out looking for her she'll find you." I sort of repeated my words and made myself clearer.

Oh, but I sure hope I was right.

I also hoped that for whatever reason this little fish has gone missing that it can all be cleared up. Whether she's lost, or she swam-away, or if she has nothing to go back to. Someone needed to rescue her, even if that someone had to be me and Lenny and Oscar when and if he starts to believe Lenny's story.

And the next day at the Whale Wash, Oscar still didn't believe Lenny.

"Look, I'm not sayin' I don't believe you, man. I just can't believe you won't stop talking about it." Oscar sounded like Lenny was distracting him as he we thumbing through a catalogue. I know I wasn't there at the time and I didn't know this at the time, but he was looking though a jewellery catalogue. He was picking out a ring for me to order since all the stores were closed.

"Sorry, Oscar. I know you've got more important things to worry about right now." Lenny apologised.

"Hey, you know Angie just as well as me. D'ya think she'd like any of these?"

"Oscar, Angie wouldn't care about what ring you bought her as long as it's from you."

"I know _that_. But that doesn't help me. And nether does that oil thing."

Lenny quickly panned though the page of wedding rings that Oscar was looking at. They were all pear based.

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but Angie hates pearls. Remember that necklace you gave her when you became rich?"

"Dang, of course. Oh, man, I've just gotta make this work for us. Angie means so much to me. Man, she made me what I am. If is wasn't for her I could have been banked robbed by that gold-digger Lola. I could have still been at the top of the reef. I know that sounds great, but I would have spent the rest of my life knowing that something was missing."

Lenny listen to Oscar's moment of 'What if's.

"She…she's part of me, you know. I don't know what I'd do without her."

…

If I was only there to hear that.

But as romantic as Oscar's little speech sounded, I didn't need to be there. I already know how much we mean to each other and I already think to myself 'What if I never made Oscar come to his senses?'.

Oh…he can be so thoughtful…I love him so much…I remember the first time we kissed…

…

Sorry, I'm getting carried away.

Anyway, Oscar was thumbing through that catalogue all day. Well, everytime he got a chance.

It was luck that he has his own office now, or else he'd have a hard time trying to hide something like that from me.

But I did notice he was hiding something from me that day at the Wash. I noticed he kept disappearing off whenever I looked up from my work he had disappeared from the last place I'd saw him. So, even though I didn't know what he was planning at the time, I did notice that he was up to something.

His disappearing act was almost as good as that little glassfish Lenny keeps talking about.

Oh, yeah! That's another thing!

Lenny thought that he might have had an idea about how to convince Emily the glassfish not to disappear next time. I involved my offer of giving her some shelter from the cold.

"I think I might be able to entice her off the streets, Angie." Lenny came to me after work with his idea. "I've still got that little trinket of hers. Maybe I can convince her to come with me next time I see her if I offer to give it back."

"But how's she gonna know you've got it?"

"She already knows. I think. She left it behind when she followed her to the ship and that's when I found it. She must know it's missing. She probably saw me catch it when she disappeared. You know that little fish, she could be anywhere. I also thought that if I did manage to get her to follow me again.."

"Yes?"

"Well, you know you said you'd offer her somewhere to stay…"

"Oh, honey, of course you can bring her to my place."

"Thanks, Angie. I'd take her to my home, but I'd hate to wake up and find out she'd been eaten."

"It's ok. I can't wait to meet her at last."

"Yeah, and I can't wait to prove to Oscar and Mr Sykes that there really is a glassfish swimming in our reef."

I gave a slight giggle in response.

"I'd better start looking for her tonight. I've only ever found her at night."

"That's probably because it's easier for a disappearing fish to disappear in the dark."

"But that won't stop me. She said she'd find me."

"Well, I hope she does. She sounds like she needs all the help she can get."

"I just hope she doesn't shout at me again. She got really upset last time."

Lenny looked a little upset himself when he said that.

"But she trusts you." I reassured him.

"Ya think?"

"Well, you keep bumping into her. I don't think it's just a coincidence. I'll bet that everytime she's found you since you found her she's found you on purpose. And I know she'll find you again."

The sad look on Lenny's face soon cheered up.

"Yeah. You're right, Angie." He smiled. "You always are."


	9. Chapter 8: Come With Me

Chapter 8

Come With Me

I'm back. It's me, Lenny.

Now, before I say much more I just wanna say that this'll be the last chapter I'll narrate for a while. So, appreciate me while I last.

Well, I had my plan all thought up and ready. I left the shiny chain I found at home when I left for the Whale Wash that morning. Once the Wash had closed and once I'd finished my conversation with Angie, I headed back home.

It was getting pretty dark, but it wasn't quite night yet. But still, I swam past the alley where my newest little friend keeps hiding, just in case I saw her again.

I swam round the block and called down narrow alleys. "Emily?" I whispered loudly. "Emily?"

I looked around for any change in the water or a shadow on the wall or something.

"Emily? Are you there?"

It didn't look like it.

I was a little disappointed. But I had to carry on and head home…

But then I felt something on the back of my head…it felt like something small landed on me.

I reached the top of my head with my fin, but there was nothing there.

I looked around again. Something wasn't right.

tap I felt it again.

I swiftly turned round, trying to catch out whatever was there. But there was nothing.

wwwwhoooOOOOoooosh

I heard something rush past me through the water.

My eyes twitched as I looked again.

"You're here." I whispered. "Aren't you?"

I stared through the water and at the dull brown bricks on the wall. One of them looked like it was moving.

"_Come_ _on_…" I smiled and spoke louder this time. "You can't hide from me anymore."

"Wanna bet?"

"Ah!" She was right behind me! I guess I didn't expect it. "Oh…oh, you _are_ here." I gasped from my shock.

"Thought you had me figured, 'ey? I guess I scared _you_ this time."

She was right about both. I thought she was right in front of me in front of the bricks. And yeah, she scared the life out'a me.

"I knew you were here somewhere. I just didn't expect you to jump out at me like that."

"I said I'd find you and I did."

"What made you come and find me? I thought you were cross with me."

"Ow, mate." She swam to me and she looked sympathetic. "I wasn't cross with ya. I've just got a quick temper. I've always stood up for myself, ya see. I never mean to get angry."

"So, what brings you back?"

"What brings _you_ back? This is my turf."

"Gee, I just figured that a little kid like you should be out here all alone."

"Oi, I can take care of myself."

"I'm not saying you can't. I just thought you might like the company."

"Oh." Her quick aggression soon disappeared once I said that. She looked down and looked sad once again.

"Emily." I began to ask a little bit of an impertinent question. "Why do you look so sad all the time?"

She looked up at me with her head still facing down. I think she only just realized the expression on her face. "It's a long story."

"I've got time…"

"NO!" She quickly interrupted. She cleared her throat and calmed herself. "No, you've not."

"I get it." I nodded and understood. "It's alright."

She swam back a little from when she snapped. "Why do you keep following me?"

"You're the one who keeps following me."

She looked like she knew it as she seemed sad once again.

"Emily, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just…" She sighed and suppressed her sadness. "This is the first time I've spoken to anyone since I got here."

"Really? How long have you been here?"

"A long time. And I'm not telling you exactly how long."

"Where have you been all the time you've been here?"

"Just wondering around."

"'Just wondering around'? What about you're mom and dad? Where do they live?"

"I have no mother or father. I never 'ave."

As soon as I heard that, I suddenly felt _so_ sorry for her.

"You don't have any _parents_? No wonder you're so sad."

"No! I'm not sad because I have no parents. I'm sad because…because of a lot of things that I'm not talking about."

"Emily." I asked a difficult question again. "Don't take this the wrong way and shout at me again, but did you swim away from home?"

She was quiet for a few seconds. "You can't swim away from home if you never had a home to swim away from."

"So you did swim away from home."

"No. I swam away from torment…and getting smacked round the head, and being forced out of school and shoved under a machine…"

I listened as she started some kind of outburst.

"…And being beaten and scolded and being the target of abuse from everyone around me…" She stopped as she tried to suppress her tears. That's right, she was so worked up she was starting to cry.

I tried to comfort her by taking hold of her fin as she was she was wiping her tears. But she pulled away from me.

"No…I'm tougher than this…I can take care of myself."

"So you keep saying. But it sounds to me like you've had a pretty tough time."

"You have no idea. Believe me, mate."

"'Mate'?"

"It's just what we say where I come from."

"Are you from a Twilight Zone."

"I'm a glassfish, duh."

"Are you from the Channel?"

"Which one?"

"The English Channel. There's only one."

"My accent gives it away, dun't it?"

"How did you get here?"

"I swam."

"You swam?"

"Yes…I _swam_. I didn't _walk_."

"You didn't take any public transport? You SWAM!"

"Well, I hitch hiked on a whale or two…or seven."

I was shocked. The English Channel is hundreds of miles away! She must have been travelling for _months_!

"…And not long after I ended up here…well, that's when you found me."

"And it's a good job I did! There's gonna be fish in the Channel who are worried sick about you."

"Please, believe me when I say I left behind nothing except the horrors of my life."

I saw that she was starting to get worked up again. Getting her to come with me was gonna be harder than I though.

"I don't wanna talk about that life. Ever since I came here things have been better."

"But you told me that this is the first time you've spoken to anyone since you got here. How can this life be better when you're so alone."

"Sometimes it's better to be alone."

"Why?"

Emily swam around and appeared sad again. "No one can hurt you when you're alone. You're safer. I've been watching this reef for a long time. I know everyone as no one will ever know me. That way no one can hurt me." She sighed. "I've been watching this reef from the shadows for a very long time. I know every fish and their traits. Everyday I see them swimming in the sunlight as they shout and scold go about their lives, heedless as the gift it is to be them. They are so unaware of how privileged they all are to have homes and wealth and each other. Even the children don't know how privileged they are to go to school."

She then had the courage to look me in the eye again. "The world I came from is bleak, cruel and unfair. And this world… it's so bright and colourful. It sometimes makes me sick how anyone here can moan at what they have instead of being thankful for what they do have."

Her little speech was actually really touching. As I listened I was beginning to discover what this little kid was all about. "And yet, most of the time when I watching this bright little world… I wish I could know what would be like to be part of it. Is it all as colourful as it seems to be? Or is it hollow and nothing but painted ash?"

She then turned her back once more. "But you're world is a world I'll never know."

"But why can't you be part of it?"

"I don't belong here. It's too bright and noisy. I…well…the sun burns me and the noise hurts my ears. And on top of all that I'm scared."

"Scared? If you're not even scared of muggers. What have you got to be scared of here?"

"I…I'm afraid that people won't accept me." She started to sink. "I've been rejected once before, I don't want to have to go through that again." She went from sinking to swimming as she swam deeper and in to darker water. I didn't swim after her, but I watched her from above.

She continued. "The truth is: I followed you 'cause you were the first one to notice that I was here. I hoped that if I followed you, then maybe…" She then hesitated. "I don't know." She started to cry. "Now I'm not so sure."

I gazed at her from above. She was curled up with her tailfin tucked in and she just looked so tiny and fragile. She just looked so sad and yet so sweet. And when I heard her whimpering, I just had to do something.

I swam down beside her. She didn't look at me, or even move. She just continued to cry.

"Come with me."

Emily looked up at me.

"You can't stay here forever." I continued.

"I beg to differ."

"Emily, come with me. And Angie and Oscar, and my friends. Leave this place."

"No. I'm never going back out there _again_."

"Emily, what if things are different from where you came from? Come on, give the ocean another chance."

"It's not me that needs to give the ocean a chance. It's the ocean that needs to give me a chance."

"Emily, no one's gonna give you a better chance than me and my friends."

Emily turned her head back away from me. She sighed again. I think she was considering it.

I held out me fin towards her. "Come on." I tried some more. "You don't wanna stay here."

She turn her head to me and looked down at my fin.

"You wanted a chance? Take it."

At first I wasn't sure if she was going to suddenly change her mind like she has done before. But then, she started to move her fin. She was a little hesitant, but slowly she placed her fin on mine.

She looked up at me. Her face looked like was all made up from tears.

I smiled at her. And for the first time yet, she smiled back.


	10. Chapter 9: Taking a Chance

Chapter 9

Taking a Chance

Hi, there. Yep, it's me, Angie. I'm back for another shot at this narrating stuff. But whoever the author is, she'd better give Oscar another chance to narrate again soon, he's so much better at it than me.

Anyway, so if you read the last chapter, and I'm sure you did, (and if you didn't, what are you waiting for a written invitation?), Lenny managed to convince Emily to go with him and help her off the streets. First she went back to one of the alley's to get a bag of her stuff but then she was raring to go.

Well, not exactly raring to go, she was real nervous. Apparently she'd never been out of the darkness without hiding herself before. So it was a good job it was night-time. But she was still scared of the big wide world, so Lenny escorted her she scenic route instead of straight across the busy city centre.

And before long, there was a knock at my balcony door.

bump, bump, bump

I rose up quickly. I was certain that it was Lenny with the little kid he'd been talking about.

I opened the door and sure enough there was Lenny…but I didn't see any kid.

"Lenny."

"Hey, Angie. Thanks offering your help with this. You were right, Emily found me."

"Well, where is she?"

Lenny looked to his side where I guessed Emily once floated.

"Come on." He smiled. "Don't be shy."

I looked to where Lenny was looking, and sure enough, something started to appear. A little glassfish faded from the water and appeared beside Lenny.

She had purple fins, both left and right and her tailfin was purple and almost completely transparent. Her main body was black and white stripes and her face was a pale lilac. She had five fins drooping down from the top of her head and her back fin was just as transparent as her tailfin, except it was as light as the colour of her face. And one last thing was a small tear on her tailfin where a small part had been torn away.

Oh, she looked so adorable.

"Oh, honey. Hello." I greeted her.

She managed a little smile and she slightly waved.

"Where have you been all this time, then?" I asked her.

"I've been holding all over the place."

"You've been hiding in a bad part of town." Lenny added.

"I can take care of myself." Emily huffed a little.

"She say's that a lot." Lenny said to me, aside of Emily.

"I know you can take care of yourself, but we all need a little help every now and then. But I'm sure you understand that, other wise you wouldn't be here, would you?"

Emily nodded and agreed.

"Come on, Emily. You're not shy and you're certainly not quiet. I know you better."

"'Ow can you know me better? You've only known me three days."

"Well, what about me? I don't know you very much at all."

"But I know you." Emily was about to tell Angie how much she knew about her just like she did with me. "Your name's Angie and you work as a receptionist at the Whale Wash. You have a pet slug called Squshi and you hate pearls. You're in love with Oscar and always manage to get him to come to his senses. You love drawing and doodling and at the moment you haven't been able to draw because the oil is making your job stressful…Do you want me to continue?"

I was stunned.

"H…how do you know all _that_?"

"I've just been here so long and I've had nothing to do but watch this reef and everyone in it go about their lives. I know everyone and their traits and their values."

Wow. Maybe there was more to this little kid than just a swim-away.

"You know what, you're full of surprises." I smiled. "Hey, why don't you come inside and tell me more about you instead." I said as I took Emily by the hand and guided her indoors.

"Well, I don't wanna say too much about myself. But I guess I could talk a little while."

I kept on swimming with Emily as I briefly looked back at Lenny and smiled.

Lenny nodded back before swimming off himself and leaving me with Emily.

I was right to believe him. There really is a glassfish in Reef City and she appeared right in front of me out of nowhere. I couldn't wait to find out what Oscar and Mr Sykes would think when they finally saw her. But right now, she was with me. And since she has a bad habit of disappearing I knew that I had to make her feel as welcome as possible.

She didn't talk much about herself. All she said was that she came from a Twilight Zone somewhere in European waters and she came over her a long time ago. But she never actually said how long 'a long time ago' was.

She also told me about how she encountered Lenny for the first time.

"Well, I've always stood up for fish who can't stand up for themselves so I couldn't just let them mug the old geezer. So I saved him."

"You sound very brave. Not just because you fought off muggers who were probably twice your age, but surviving all this time alone."

"It's not hard. I've survived all my life alone."

"So, what happened the next time Lenny found you?"

"Well, I found him. Well actually, I followed him after I save the old geezer from the muggers. I didn't actually go into the ship 'cause it might be dangerous in there. You know, with sharks roaming all over the place. But I floated outside the window and watched him. I was intrigued because no one had ever found me before and I wondered if this might be a chance to turn things around for myself."

I smile as that's exactly what I had in mind for her too.

"But I got caught when he saw me. I swam as fast as I could, but It's really hard to swim and stay invisible at the same time and I can't swim very fast anyway. Once I knew I was spotted I gave up trying to hide, but I didn't want to stay and chat either. And once I saw that two of those shark goons had followed Lenny onto the surface of the ship. I disappeared when he wasn't looking. But when I swam off as fast as I could that I snagged my necklace on something and I daren't go back for it."

I then thought back to the cross that Lenny had found.

"That chain means a lot to me to and I don't know where it is." Emily added.

"I know where it is."

Emily suddenly stared wide eyed. "What? How do you know? Where is it?"

"Lenny found it. He though it belonged to you."

Emily was desperate to get her chain back, but despite her determination, she was real tired. She let out this tiresome yawn and rubbed her eyes before saying: "I've got to get it back!"

"Well, you can't go anywhere right now. I mean, look at you. You look exhausted. And besides, it's getting late."

"It's half ten at night."

"Exactly, you look like you need a good night sleep."

"But I'm only tired because I was up all yesterday following Lenny. Any other night and it's day time to me. I sleep in the daytime and I'm awake at night. I'm nocturnal."

"Oh. Well, you need to sleep anyway."

"Well, I'm gonna stay awake." Emily folded her fins and sat back on the sofa.

She was polite but she seemed a little stubborn.

It was my intention to find out where she came from and convince her to go home, but at the time, something told me that this was gonna prove pretty hard.

Emily stayed on the sofa and mostly kept quiet. I turned on the TV so that there was something going on in the background.

I watched the news report after 'The Eel Deal or no Eel' game show. There wasn't much good news but at least things hadn't got worse. They'd actually managed to keep the oil put, it hadn't moved. I was actually starting to get hopeful. Maybe by tomorrow the rescuer workers might have even moved the oil back. I also hoped that this would cheer up Oscar a little by the time Monday morning came. But tomorrow was Sunday and the Wash would be closed, so anything could happen by the time Monday was here.

I also wondered if the oil might have been the cause of Emily's little problems.

I looked back from the TV and was about to ask her…but I took one look at her and I just could say a word. She was asleep.

So, Little Miss Stubborn gave into sleep after all.

Took out a blanket from under the sofa and gently wrapped it over her, trying not to wake her of course.

I just smiled. Oh, she looked so sweet. Whatever could of happened to this kid to make her think she had no where to turn to? I just knew that someone somewhere had to be crying their eyes out for her.

It was gonna be tough, but I knew I'd get her home. I just had to.


	11. Chapter 10: Into the Sunlight

Chapter 10

Into the Sunlight

"Good morning, sleepy head." I noticed Emily was waking up.

Emily yawned and shook her head. "What time is it?"

"Just gone eight."

"Ow…" Emily moaned. "It's too bright." She sat up and coved herself with the blanket.

"Well, how about some breakfast to wake you up a little."

"I'm not hungry."

I put down the cereal box I got from the cupboard and swam to Emily. I took hold of the blanket and uncovered her face. "Not hungry? Honey, you look starved." She was actually really skinny, and now that I looked a little closer I realized I could see her ribs under her scales. She was that thin.

"Honestly, I'm not hungry."

I realized that there might be a little more to this than just a loss of apatite, so I didn't push her.

I just got back to making my own breakfast while Emily came round from her sleep.

She kept looking over the back of the sofa and out of the balcony window. She was probably watching the traffic 'cause you can see the City Centre from my apartment.

"It's busy for a Sunday." She pointed out.

"Sunday?" I was a little confused. "Oh, that's right, you were asleep for so long. Emily, it's Monday."

"What?"

"You slept all night and day yesterday and all last night."

"You mean it's…it's _Monday_!"

"That's right."

"You've got to be at the Whale Wash in half an hour!"

"Right again. And you're gonna come with me."

At that point, Emily started to panic. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no…" She shook her head. "I'm not going out there, it's too bright and noisy and scary."

"But, Emily, that's where we'll see Lenny again and you can ask about your necklace."

Emily looked back to the window. "But people are going to see me."

"Why should that matter? You might even make new friends."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"Emily, the world isn't something you need to be afraid of. And besides, you wanna get your necklace back, don't you?"

Emily nodded hesitantly.

"Aright, then. You'd better get ready 'cause we'll be going soon."

Though I tried to be as reassuring as I could, Emily just seemed to be nervous all morning. Just how long had this little girl been hiding in the darkness? I think the only reason she decided to come with me was because she wanted back what was hers. I don't think she was interested in making friends at all.

We left at half eight. Well, _I_ left at half eight. Emily was still on the other side of the door, hesitating to go out. Once I realized that she was finding it hard to swim out I went back to her and held out my fin towards her.

Emily seemed really unsure, but sure enough, she placed her fin in mine and I guided her out.

Emily shielded her eyes as she swam out into the light. She gazed around at all the tall buildings and all the fish swimming around.

"It's alright." I reassured her. "I'm here, I not gonna leave you."

So, I swam with Emily fin in fin the whole way. Emily kept disappearing and making herself invisible quite a few times. Everytime she disappeared I could still feel her fin in mine so I knew she was still there. I guess she was just scared of being seen, but why?

Luckily for Emily it only took us ten minutes to get to the Whale Wash. I'm always there before nine, unlike one fish I could mention who I still have to cover for sometimes.

Brought Emily to the reception box and stayed with her all morning. She'd taken her bag back with her so at least I figured she wouldn't be board if she had some things in there she could keep herself occupied with.

I noticed her rummaging in her pick bag pack. "What have you got there?" I asked.

"Just some things that are top secret." She continued rummaging. "And this." Emily brought out some material and threads.

"You sew?"

"I've been taught to sew. I've been doing it all my life. I've been taught to make other stuff too."

The material she'd been sewing with was white and there was an embroidery picture that was half done. There was seaweed and clownfish and flowers, it looked so pretty. I'm sure that could keep her busy. I needed her to stay here and make her feel safe. I didn't want her swimming off once she got her chain back.

It was almost nine and almost time for the Wash to open and Oscar still wasn't here. I must say, I wasn't surprised. Not even Mr Sykes was surprised.

"If that kid wants to stay a manager he'd better start showing up on time." Sykes came to me to see if I'd seen Oscar around and when I said 'no' he started to complain.

"Old habits die hard I guess." I did what I could to stick up for Oscar, but it was his fault that he keeps turning up late.

"But Oscar needs to improve his act if he's gonna stay a manager another week."

But then, Sykes look aside of me and noticed Emily. "And who's this?"

Emily kind of answered by disappearing. I wasn't sure if she was shy or if she was trying to say 'I'm a glassfish'.

"Wh…what the?"

I sighed and pushed back on my chair towards Emily. "Come on, Emily. I know you're still there."

After I said that, Emily showed herself again and faded as she appeared from the water.

"Well, I'll be…" Mr Sykes was stunned. "Lenny was telling the truth. It's a glassfish."

"I'm a 'she', not an 'it'. Thank…_you_." Emily sounded a little cross.

"What's a fish like you doin' here? I thought glassfish hate the light?"

"I do. I'm only here to get back my chain."

"Oh, so that glass cross belongs to you." Sykes then thought back to where he though the cross had come from. "Wait a sec…are you British?"

Emily nodded.

Sykes seemed surprised. "How old are you?"

"Thirteen. Not so lucky, I know."

"How long have you been here?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because you're a _stranger_." Emily exaggerated on the word 'stranger'.

"What's your name, kid?"

"Emily."

"You can call me Mr Sykes…"

"I know your name. I also know that you're in your mid forties and you've owned this Whale Wash for nearly twenty six years. Twenty two years ago you were struggling with finances so you took out a loan from a loan shark and ever since then you've been in and out of business with Don Lino. I know lots more, but I don't want to sound impolite."

At first, My Sykes couldn't believe what he just heard and that it came from a thirteen year old kid.

"She did the same with me and Lenny." I explained. "She surprised me too."

I wondered what she'd know about Oscar, when he turned up. I bet that she's say something like: 'For the past six years there's never been a day where you've arrived to work on time'.

Oh, and speak of the devil…

"Yo, Angie!" There he was. _On time for once_!

"You're on time?" I called out as Oscar came swimming for me. "Who are you and what have you done with Oscar?"

"Alright, very funny." He greeted me. "Thanks for waiting." Someone else then took his attention. "_Sykes_."

"Well, this is a turn up for the books."

"Hey, I'm a manager now, not a tongue scrubber. Time to turn things around, you know what I'm sayin'? Time to shape up. Time to…" But Oscar started to lose his moment of enthusiasm once he noticed a new face among his friends. "Hey, who's the micro dude?"

"Oscar, Lenny was telling the truth. This is Emily. She's the glassfish Lenny was talking about."

"No way. This must be some sort'a joke, right?"

And that's when Emily disappeared once again.

"W…what the?"

"Ha! What do ya think to that?" Sykes referred to Emily's disappearing act. "Now tell me how many other fish can disappear like that?"

"I've not disappeared." Emily spoke though no one could see her. She reappeared once again and showed herself. "Just because you can't see me, doesn't mean I'm not here."

"What'd ya know?" Said Oscar. "Lenny was right."

Emily spoke to me aside of anyone else. "Angie, when's Lenny going to be 'ere?"

"Soon, honey."

"How soon?" Emily sounded like she was moaning.

"Lenny usually hangs around here after twelve." Said Sykes. "I'da thought someone with you're kind of knowledge would know that."

"I was just moaning." Emily turned round and continued with her sewing.

Well, Emily was a little disappointed that Lenny wasn't gonna be here until later, but she stayed calm and quiet about it.

I didn't think she was gonna disappear again anytime soon. Emily was happy enough were she was. And I knew she'd be even happier as soon as Lenny got here.


	12. Chapter 11: Better Luck

Chapter 11

Better Luck

Yo, yo! The O's back in the game!

Thanks for waiting. You know I had the hardest time getting back into the this story. Ya'll been hearin' about this 'Emily' kid, right? Well, while she's otherwise occupied this gives me a chance to talk about my _time_ at the Wash that day.

You know that catalogue I'd been thumbin' through? I phoned the company to see what they could do about my little ring problem and this is what I got:

"Sorry. All orders have been postponed until further notice."

"Ya mean until after the big, black gunk has cleared up." I figured.

"That's right."

"Listen, man. I've got a proposal in a few days and I've gotta have that ring before then."

"Sorry."

"'_Sorry_'? No, sorry doesn't cut it." I sighed. "Look, man, have you got a girl?"

"Yes, sir. I've been married for ten years."

"What if you never got the chance to pop the question 'cause some bozo put you on hold for an hour just to tell you that the perfect ring for your perfect girl you couldn't get 'cause some hunk of gunk's gonna and messed up all your plans?"

"You ask a question that's not a question."

"Well, look at it this way. You'd do anything for your girl, right? And you wouldn't let some black cloud stop you from showing it. So, no matter what you tell me, no matter what you say or do, I'm not hanging up until I've got that ring coming. You got that, dude?"

The dude on the phone didn't answer. "Hmm…"

"There's a five hundred clam bribe in it for ya." I thought I might as well add a little bribe to encourage my friend on the phone to make the right choice.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do."

YEAH! At last things were lookin' up!

Nothing was gonna stand in my way now! Not even that black cloud lingering over my problems! And just listen to the news report that day!

"…And with yesterdays efforts paying off, the rescue workers are putting up a oil proof barrier and so far the oil cloud hasn't moved an inch."

"Alright!" Everyone watching the news was cheering. In fact fish all over the _reef_ were cheering.

But the new kid was shaking her head. "I'm not sure if that barrier they're putting up's gonna hold."

"What are you talkin' about?" Said Ang. "Emily, these are professional workers. I'm sure they know what they're doing."

"But this reef doesn't have experience with blocking oil and those panels they're using to block the oil are made of iron." The new kid made a few small points but Angie's faith was in the rescue workers.

"And how would you know how to block an oil spill? These guys are trained to deal with this stuff."

"We've had oil spills before in the Channel and I know that oil corrodes iron. So don't nag at me when that barrier brakes and I say 'I told you so'." The new kid turned her back and sulked a little.

But just then, a certain someone in particular was just about to turn Little Miss Hardhead around.

"_Emily_. What are you sulking at this time?"

"Lenny!" Em swam straight for him.

"Emily, you made it."

"O' course I made it. I've go no where else to go."

"It's great to see ya here. I never thought you'd actually come."

"Well, I had to see you again. You've got something that belongs to me."

"What…Oh, yeah!"

"My necklace. Where is it?"

"Oh, Emily, I'm sorry. I forgot. It's back home."

"What!"

"It's alright. It's safe."

"Safe? As long as it's not with me it's not safe! We've gotta go and get it."

"Now?"

"Now!"

"Emily, hold on. Don't be so rash." Lenny stopped her before she could swim off. "Look, I promise I'll take you home later and I'll give you back your chain. But for now, why don't you stay here? I'll show you around."

"Lenny, I'm desperate to get that chain back. You have no idea what it means to me…" She was real panicky.

"Emily." Lenny grabbed hold of her. "Relax. Trust me. It's safe."

"If you won't go with me I'll go on my own."

"Oh, no you're not."

"Oh, yes I am."

"Are you crazy? That place is crawlin' with sharks! You'll get snapped up!"

"Lenny, you don't know me as well as you think you do. I'm not scared of sharks."

"Well, maybe you should be. 'Cause I don't want anything to happen to my newest little friend."

It was only then that the new kid started to look like she understood. "Alright." She sighed. "But I want it back today."

"You got it. Now, why don't I show you around." Lenny took the kid by the fin and swam with her. (I know I keep calling her 'Kid' instead of 'Emily'. It's just that I didn't know her that well then).

Now, even though Lenny kept on warning Em not to go swimming off to the ship on her own, something told me that this kid was too stubborn for her own good.

She didn't spend much time wandering around though. She kept to herself a lot and stayed up in the reception box with Angie.

Meanwhile, I thought since Lenny was here that I'd tell him the good news.

"You've found a ring?" He said.

"Yeah, well, I had to bribe the guy on the phone to help me out. But the important thing is I got the ring."

"Bribe?" Lenny sounded a little unsure. "How much, Oscar?"

"Well, just a small…err… five hundred clams."

"Five hundred calms! Well, that was stupid."

"What' d ya mean, 'That was stupid'?"

"Nothin'. It's just it's no wonder you were once in debt."

"Hey, I can manage my finances now, alright?"

"Alright. Just remember you're not a millionaire any more."

Well, there was some truth there. Alright, maybe I was splashin' out too much. But it was all for Angie. Man, I'd do anything for that girl. I own her so much. So I didn't tell Sykes about my little bribe to get a ring for Angie. But Sykes was busy anyway. Not with anything serious, just some pestering kids.

The shorties were out'a spray cans and they'd run out of pocket money to buy some more. But Sykes clamed it wasn't the Wash's responsibility to supply cans.

But help was at fin. The new kid over heard their little conversation and started rummaging through her bag for something she thought would be useful.

"Oh, dude, this wamps." Shortie K complained with the rest of his gang.

"Tell me about it." Said Shortie C.

"How are we supposed to live without paint, man?" Said Shortie T.

"Hi." Said a voice unfamiliar to them.

Then all looked round, and there was this new kid floating in front of them. They didn't speak. Instead they just stared.

Emily sounded nervous. "I…I was just overhearing you're little problem and I think I can help."

"And you're supposed to be?"

"The name's Emily."

The three shorties looked at each other.

"Look, err…" She took out some sort of weird little contraption from her pink bag pack. "I think this will help you."

"What the shell is _that_ supposed to be?"

"I made it. It's for refilling spray cans."

That's when the shorties stopped frowning at this weird kid and started staring wide eyed at this little contraption.

"I'll be this can save you your pocket money. Here, let me show you what to do." Emily brought out a paint can from under the counter. Then she looked at the empty spray cans the sorties were all holding. "If those are empty would you mind passing them to me?"

The shorties all shoved their shoulders. And then Shortie C passed the empty can to the new kid.

"Thanks." Emily took an old key from her bag and used it to take the can's lid apart. She forced the tube from her homemade device into the can's opening and pumped the paint from the full can, down the tube, and into the spray can.

"This is where you've gotta be quick." She quickly pulled out the tube and popped the lid back on. "There." She shook up the can and sprayed at the wall. "Good as new." She tossed the can back to Shortie C.

"Whoa…Awesome…" The others said. "How'd you do that?"

"Well…I guess I could teach you…" But then, Emily said something that luckily for her, no one else heard. She looked out at the water and suddenly thought of something. "I've really gotta get going. But I'll let you borrow the paint pump." Emily passed the pump to Shortie T. "I'm sure you can figure it out."

"Figure it out, dude?"

"Just remember what showed you. Take the spout out, put the tube in and pump. And when you're sure it's full, you've got to be quick putting the spout back in because it'll spray out until you do, and then you'll waste paint."

The shorties took one last look at the contraption they'd just been given. "Let's go try it out, dudes!" Said Shortie K.

"Yeah." "Yeah." The swam off to the garage for more paint.

Emily watched as they all swam away without even saying thanks.

But this stubborn little kid had something better to do and she wasn't gonna hang around waiting any longer.

And when no one was watching, she disappeared once again.


	13. Chapter 12: The Danger Zone

**Chapter 12**

**Danger Zone**

**Hello…**

**You haven't heard **_**me**_** since the first chapter and I'm talking about the introduction.**

**That's right. It's me. Emily. The little glassfish from the Channel.**

**Well, the author though it would be a good idea if I tell this chapter because there's no other characters in it other than me. Well, there's actually…Ow, you'll see soon enough.**

**Well, I swam away from the Whale Wash because I couldn't wait a minute longer with or without Lenny. I had to get my chain back even if I had to swim to shark-infested waters to get it back.**

**I made it there without being seen, now I just had to find my chain without being seen. Luckily for me, the Don was out and there wasn't many sharks wandering around.**

**I swam through an air vent and made an easy entrance. I decided to try looking where I last saw Lenny when he was here. Because that's where he might have gone after he found my chain. But that meant swimming into Don Lino's office. Oh, I didn't care. I'm not scared of sharks. Besides, I've already mentioned that Lino was out.**

**So, floating through the old air vents, I kept swimming for the next light. Everytime I got to an exit I checked to see which room it led to. One after the other until… **

**I reached an exit with not much light coming through it. I looked through the bars and gazed out into the room. This was it. I was here.**

**I swam out through the bars and wandered into the room. It was pretty dark since no one was here and no lights needed to be on. The only source of light was from the piranha tank. This was perfect.**

**I swam to the shelve next to the vent and started looking. I turned over books and swam into bottles and opened boxes. There was nothing here. **

**So, I decided to swim over the aquarium and try searching the other half of the study. However that meant crossing over the light of the tank. But I didn't care what I had to do.**

**I swam as close as I dared to the light… and then I shot out. I know I'm slow but I swam as fast as I could. I closed my eyes and just swam for it.**

**As soon as the light was gone I opened my eye's again…**

**And then I saw something…**

**No, it wasn't my necklace. But it was something almost as special…**

**It was a piano. Right there in front of me. A real baby grand! Oh, my god. It was just so beautiful. I hadn't even **_**seen**_** a piano since I was nine years old, never mind played one. That's right, I could play the piano.**

**I swam up to the front where the hinged cover covered over the keys.**

**This was so tempting.**

**If I dared myself to play but then I would most certainly get caught. But if I didn't…then I might regret this decision for the rest of my life.**

**I grasped hold of the key cover from above and pulled.**

**It was **_**really**_** heavy. But I still pulled and pulled with all the strength of my weak little fins. I managed to lift it up a bit. I then started to push from underneath. Slowly…slowly…bit by bit…and…'ahh'… I relaxed as I finally lifted it all the way.**

**Bubbles floated out from the keys after I flipped it over and let the cover rest on the piano.**

**I opened my eyes from the strain. What I saw was stunning. The black and white keys shone into my eyes. It was beautiful.**

**I swam down in front of the piano and continued to gaze.**

**I held out my fin for the middle C. Should I or shouldn't I? I closed my eyes and tapped the note as staccato.**

**I then listened for any movement outside the door. But there was none. So…I dared myself.**

**I swam to the peddles and placed the sustain peddle on lock before swimming back to the keys. **

**I was all ready. This was it. I wasn't going to turn back now.**

**I placed my fin over C sharp and played. Then G sharp. Then the C sharp after that. And before I knew it, I was playing the piano again.**

**Oh, it had been years. I remember when I was at school, it was all I ever did. Oh, it was so overwhelming to be playing again and I was so enthusiastic and started to play louder and went with my feelings.**

**I was relaxed and yet at the same time I was slamming down on the keys. Oh, what a feeling this was. I know I keep saying it, but I was so emotional about it. It was as if something priceless had been taken away from me for so long and now it was back in my grasp.**

**It was extraordinary…**

**It was overwhelming…**

**It was…**

**Well, I realized it was stupidly dangerous when I suddenly heard the door bang behind me. It made me jump so much I missed the notes and ended my moment of enthusiasm on a flat chord.**

**I knew I'd been caught. I turned round to see who was there.**

**I saw a hammerhead and a killer whale staring at me. Oops! Maybe I shouldn't have played so loud.**

**I tried to make myself sound tough.**

"**What'ch you starin' at?" I spoke with an aggressive tone.**

"**How'd you get in here?" The killer whale snapped at me, (not literally).**

**I started to slowly swim back. I must admit, I was pretty scared. "Oi, oi, oi…" I repeated as the killer whale kept swimming towards me as I was backing up. "I'm goin' alright." But I backed up into the hammerhead who'd swam behind me.**

"**You ain't goin' no where, kid." He almost grabbed hold of me when I shot back and dodged his swipe.**

**I swam backwards as fast as I could, but like I said. I'm not very fast. I kept gazing worryingly at the leering grins of razor sharp teeth swimming towards me.**

**I thought about disappearing, but then they'd know I'm a glassfish and that would give them more reasons to catch me. I'll bet none of them had even seen a glassfish before never mind eaten one.**

**They knew I wasn't going to escape, that's why they were taking their time. Winding me up and tormenting me by swimming slowly towards me.**

'**Just disappear'. I thought. 'Just disappear. Just do it!'**

**And with that, I suddenly changed the colour of my scales and camouflaged myself. In their eyes, I had vanished.**

"**Shell!" Said the killer whale. "It's a glassfish!"**

"**No." Said the hammerhead. "In these waters?"**

"**How many other fish can disappear like that, Giuseppe?"**

**I watched there petty squabbling as I tried to swim and stay invisible at the same time. It was real hard. Once they snapped out of it they were looking all around the room for me. Panning the place from where they floated.**

**I was in deep trouble. The air vent was passed the light of the aquarium and the light would give me away. My camouflage is just an illusion. The light wouldn't pass through me and then it would give away where I was. But I had to chance it.**

**I shot forward and forgot about camouflaging myself. And sure enough, I was spotted.**

"**Ya dead, kid!" The killer whale came charging for me. I saw my only chance to escape this as I shot again just at the last minute.**

**He just missed me…but he ended up crashing through the tank.**

**Glass, fresh water and piranhas flew everywhere, and me along with it. The rushing water was too strong for me to swim against and to I ended up being washed all the way to the other side of the room.**

**Even though this was where the air vent was, the crash and the noise had attracted more unwanted attention. I disappeared once again as more goons came swimming onto the scene to find out what on water was going on.**

**Four more sharks appeared on the scene and witnessed the smashed piranha tank.**

**I took the opportunity to swim away as fast as I could. I swam backwards so that I could keep an eye on the goons as I made my escape. But unfortunately, because I was swimming backwards, I wasn't looking where I was going. And suddenly…SNAP I swam straight into the mouth of a shark. (Oh, dear)!**

"**Nice one, Gio." Said the killer whale who accidentally smashed straight through the tank.**

**He got up and dusted the glass off his skin.**

"**Yeah, and nice one, Mateo(!)" Giuseppe spoke to the killer whale in a sarcastic tone. "How are we gonna explain this to the boss? 'Sorry, Don Lino. We kind killed your pet piranhas 'cause we were tryin' to kill a puny little fish!"**

**Puny little fish? Oh, how wrong they were.**

**Giovanni, the great white who snapped me up started to choke. On **_**me**_**!**

**His coughing and spluttering attracted the attention of the other goons. Bartholomew, another one of the great whites, rolled his eyes and figured he'd better help out.**

"**What's matter, Gio?" He swam to his choking friend. "Fish got your tongue?"**

**And just then… with one last cough… I came flying out!**

"**Whoa!" Bartholomew ducked as I flew over his head.**

**The gang all watched as I went flying across the room and SMACK I landed smack upside down and head first into the wall. **

**But I didn't move. They all just watched as I floated up to the ceiling like a dead fish in a tank.**

**Giuseppe tutted. "I'd better tell the cleaners we've got a dead fish in the study." He swam to the phone.**

**But before anyone could clear me up or do anything with me…well, let's just say that the riddle of my being was about to be revealed.**

"**Err…guys…" Giovanni tried to get the other sharks and killer whale's attention before they swam away. "Guys…I think you'd better come and see this."**

**He was referring to me. The apparently dead fish lingering lifeless on the ceiling. I'd stopped bleeding, and my colour was going back to normal.**

"**What the shell?" Mateo sighed as he spoke.**

**I began to sink down from the ceiling as I slowly went back to my original colours. I sank all the way to the floor and then…**

"**Haahhhh…" I gasped as I opened my eyes.**

**I tried to move my fins. My bones cracked loudly as I attempted to move again. "Ah!…Aahh!" I yelled on every click as my bones cracked themselves back into places.**

**I turned my head towards my predators as my neck cracked on last time.**

**They looked astonished.**

**I swam back up from the floor and floated there in front of them. They were so astonished that I'd apparently come back to life that at first they didn't move or even budge.**

**I slowly started to swim back because I knew that there was the vent behind me. And as soon as they knew I was about to escape, that's when they snapped out of it. **

**They swam straight for me before I got a chance to swim through. But I swiftly shot back and swam through before they had a chance to catch me!**

**I'm lucky I was so small and that only I could fit through the bars of the air vent.**

**As soon as I knew I was safe and I saw the goons banging at the vent cover, I suddenly felt proud.**

**I laughed mischievously at the predators who'd failed to catch me as their prey. With one last remark, I stuck out my tongue and said: "Bye!"**

**I swam up the vent and straight for the exit. I'd have to get my necklace back some other time. Lenny was right, it was too dangerous, (even for a fish like me).**

**I swam up and up until I reached the exit at the top of the ship.**

**Phew, I'm glad that was over. But I still couldn't help but shout down one last little cry of victory.**

"**You didn't expect a puny little fish to do that now did you!" I shouted down the vent and laughed again.**

**I rose back up and took a few more breaths of relief…**

**But my relief was cut short when something suddenly snatched me from behind…**

**I struggled to get free…but I soon found myself in trouble. I was surrounded by a net…**

…**Oh shell!…**

…**I'd been caught!**


	14. Chapter 13: Where's Emily?

Chapter 13

Where's Emily?

Hello there. It's me, Angie. As you can already guess, I'm gonna be telling this part of the story.

Well, little did I know that little Emily had disappeared again as I was so busy at reception and Emily had been wandering around the Whale Wash all morning that I never noticed she was missing.

But I was so busy like I said. And when I had a call about tomorrow I had to check tomorrow's list. I swivelled on my seat as I went to get the flip board. But as I turned, I accidentally knocked over Emily's bag and all of her stuff fell out all.

I knew it wasn't mine and Emily said that what was in her bag was top secret, but I couldn't just leave them there. So, as soon as I put the flip board aside and gathered up the papers from Emily's bag.

I started putting them back in her bag pack one by one and I couldn't help but glance at them as I put them back. One of them was a news paper, and it had the headline 'Child Survives Train Crash'.

I stared at the picture of the little girl in the corner of the page. She looked just like Emily. I would have almost said it _was_ her, but the little girl in the news paper was different colours to Emily and she was younger.

Well, probably that's because it'll have been taken years ago. And also, glassfish can chance their colours.

After that, just had to nosey at the other things.

There was notes written by someone named Alice Jason. They were about her sister Emily Jason.

And there was a tape. I searched in the bag to try to find the camera it belonged to. Gotcha, I found it.

I put the tape in the camera, hoping it would fit. When it did, the only thing stopping me from pressing the play button was my hesitation. But somehow, I managed to push the button.

I watched…and what I saw…I was stunned.

…

Meanwhile, while I was searching through some of Emily's things, I didn't yet realize she was missing.

But she had been missing for a while and as you read last time she'd been caught by some of Don Lino's gang. And when Lino came home to find his study turned upside down, let's just say he wasn't too happy.

"What's going on?" He looked around at the carnage. "What happened in _here_!"

Luca was the only one brave enough to respond. "You're not gonna believe this, boss. But some kid had the nerve to come thought here."

"A kid?" Lino sounded like he didn't believe what he was hearing. "Luca, you can't be serious."

"It's true. The boys found her messin' around on the piano. And when she turned round and saw them she didn't move or nothing. She even answered back."

"You mean to tell me that some _kid_ had the guts to destroy my office!"

"Yeah. And the strangest thing yet, when she was finally snapped up, she made Giovanni throw her back up again. And this is where it gets creepy, she came back to life. I know it sounds crazy but six of the boys saw it. She was pale and bleeding her gust out and bent as if she'd broken every bone in her body. But she stopped bleeding and opened her eyes and cracked herself back into place. Or at least, that's what the other sharks say."

Lino Looked over to the blood on the floor, walls and ceiling where Emily was spat out after being chewed up. "That's impossible."

"It's true, boss. It happen before their very eyes. And they even bagged your evidence. They actually caught the little worm."

"She's still alive?"

"We couldn't kill her. She's still breathing, alright."

"Bring her."

…

(Oh, no. If only I noticed she was gone sooner).

Emily was being held in the brig of the ship. Trapped inside a net, she wasn't going anywhere. But even so, she was still guarded by one of Lino's goons. The Hammerhead named Giuseppe was dealing a game of solitaire whilst keeping an eye on the captive. As for Emily, she was just sulking. Back turned, fins folded and sulking.

"You got some nerve coming here, kid." Giuseppe broke the silence. "You're gonna get yourself into even more trouble with an attitude like that."

Emily, as ticked off as she was, kept her back turned and gave a backwards V sign to her captor.

With that, Giuseppe lightly punched the net and sent Emily knocking about. "Man, do you _want_ to get killed? 'Cause that's what's gonna happen if you keep this up."

"Shut…the shell up." Emily hissed through her teeth.

"Man, you've got guts! You've gotta be either the bravest fish I've met or the _stupidest_!"

And that's when Emily came to the front of the net and yelled at Giuseppe face to face. "Listen, mate!" She grasped hold of the net. "You'd better shut that steamrolled-flat face of yours or…"

"Or else what?" Giuseppe laughed at the idol threats. He came right up to the net, face to face with this puny little snack sized fish. "What are you gonna do? _Fish_ _food _(!)"

Emily suddenly swiped her fist and punched Giuseppe right in the eye. She may have been small and not very strong, but any blow in the eye I guess would be painful.

Giuseppe held his eye in pain. Emily continued to gasp with anger. As soon as Emily's captor recovered from the blow to the eye he glared at her. "Oh, man, are you gonna regret doin' that!" He punched his fist into his fin, as if her was about to punch Emily back.

But lucky for Emily…well, actually not so luckily, the door of the brig swung open.

Luca floated at the door. "Bring her." He threw Giuseppe the key to the net.

Giuseppe grabbed hold of the key chain. "Now, we'll see how brave you are." He picked out the right key. "Time to meet the boss, ya hot-headed worm."

He unlocked the top of the net and reached in to grab hold of Emily. But Emily tried to get out without getting grabbed. And when she saw her moment, she bit Giuseppe on the fin.

"Yah!" He pulled his fin straight back out and closed up the net.

"Did you think you were the only ones with a bite!" Emily raged.

Luca also noticed this that little fish was out of control. "I think…I'm gonna get some restraints."

Oh, Emily just kept making everything worse for herself. She really needs to learn to control that temper of hers 'cause it was just about to get her into even more trouble.

Now, Emily was too aggressive to be handled by fin. But she needed to be able to move and speak when she was taken to the boss. So, Luca and some of the others chose something that's usually used on stronger prisoners…

A shock cable. I've been told that it's this long wire connected to some real tough cuffs and at the end of the wire is switch. Flick the switch and I think you can guess the rest by the name 'shock' cable. They used it so they could keep her from lashing out and let her answer questions at the same time.

Oh, no. Emily was in real trouble. I know we all keep saying this, but she's too stubborn for her own good. You'll just have to hope that I realized she was missing before it was too late.


	15. Chapter 14: More than what Meets the Eye

Chapter 14

More than the Meets the Eye

Well, well. It's about time I had a shot at this.

Now, listen up good 'cause I'm not gonna repeat myself. I'm the Don. The Godfather. The Boss of the Great White sharks, and anyone fish who dares to trespass in _my_ territory is gonna answer to me. And that includes glassfish.

At first I didn't believe what I heard when Luca told me some kid swam through my office and wreaked the place. So, I had to see this for myself.

Now, I was expecting this little pest to tremble when I spoke. I never expected her to be yelling half way down the hallway.

"GET ME OUTA THESE CHAINS!"

I looked up from my desk when I heard her screaming.

The doors opened, and there was Luca wrapping hold of this screaming brat.

He swam to my desk and slammed her down. There she was. And yet again, I couldn't believe it.

"Luca, you've gotta be kiddin' me. _This_ is the kid? The one who caused all the damage?"

"Oi," The kid yelled up. "Your _sharks_ did that job for me!"

I glared down towards this skinny, puny, scrawny little worm. How dare she even _think _she could talk to me like that? Who did she think she is?

"What's your name, kid?"

"It's written on my tombstone! You'd have to kill me before _you_ ever found out."

"Well, that can be arranged." I leered at the idea. "Although I'd hate to be forced to do such a thing to someone as young as yourself." I decided to giver her a chance. "So, you'd better do as you're told, unless you wanna end up as somebody's side dish. Now, you'd better answer my question before you get yourself into even more trouble."

But this kid was anything but cooperative. "Do not…_patronize_…_me_."

I wasn't gonna tolerate her attitude. "You're messin' with the wrong shark, kid. Do you have even the slightest idea who you're talking to?"

"I know very well who you are. But do you know who _I_ am? I ain't like other fish. And I ain't afraid of _you_, you over muscled moron."

I glared at her. Now, she was making me mad. "_You_ are risking your _life_."

"For your information…I…can't…_die_."

"Apparently so. One of my sharks chewed you up and spat you out and yet here you are." I calmed myself for a brief moment. "_Why_ _is_ _that_?"

But this kid didn't even budge.

I hate it when people make me repeat myself. "I asked you a question."

PUH And that's when she had the guts to spit in my face.

Luca pulled the switch on the end of the shock cable and put her back in her place. I watched her cringe with the pain of the shock. This was just unbelievable. How much longer was she gonna keep this up? And just when I thought I had her figured, that's when she grabbed hold of the cable and yanked it out of Luca's grasp.

Luca leaped for her as she smashed the switch on the floor. Now there was no shock cable, Luca had to restrain her himself. And let me tell ya, I've never seen any fish put up such a struggle before.

She may have been a scrawny little thing, but it took Luca a while to get her under control. And even when she could no longer move her fins, she was still fighting. She threw her head back and head-butted Luca in the face. Again and again. There was just no stoppin' this kid! Luca had to wrap a tentacle round her head and forced her back down.

"Ow…ooh…" Luca grasped hold of his mouth.

Oh my god. There was blood in the water. She'd actually make Luca bleed his own blood!

"I'm bleeding!" Luca was astonished.

"Well done(!)" The kid yelled back. "Yes, you are(!)"

I watched the whole thing. If I hadn't have witnessed it for myself, I would never have believed it. There was something wrong with this kid. No one's ever stood up to me before and this was just a _child._ And if someone was gonna put her in her place, it was gonna be me.

"Look, I don't know what's goin' through that stubborn little mind of yours, but you ain't getting out'a this." I came down to her height, face to face and tired to intimidate her. "And if you think you're gonna get out of this by acting tough, think again."

"Who gives a SHELL what you think!"

I shook my head as I backed away. "I don't believe what I'm hearin'. You've got some nerve. Ya tough, kid, I'll give ya that, but you're pushing your luck. If you don't start cooperating, you're gonna force me to do something I really don't wanna do."

I was dead serious and she knew it, but she wasn't even shaking. She just continued to scowl at me.

"This is ya last chance. You gonna do as your told?"

She suddenly swiped her right fin free from Luca's grasp just long enough to practically sentence herself to the chopping board. Would you believe it? She gave _me_ the V sign! _ME_!

That was IT!

I looked to Luca. "Bend her."

Luca grabbed her right fin and twisted it behind her back.

"Ah!" _That made her talk_. She didn't seem so tough now.

"Hurts, don't it?" I leered at her pain. "Now, is there something you wanna tell me?"

She was tightening up her face, tryin' to bare the pain. "N…n…no!"

"Tell me you're name, and maybe I'll reconsider doin' this the hard way."

"No…NO!"

Luca pushed her fin further back.

"Ahh!"

She was one tough kid, I'll give her that, but she had to break sooner or later. No kid could take this, no matter how tough. But it turns out something else was about to break before the kid.

CRACK "AAH!" The crack came from her twisted fin.

Luca let go of her right fin since there was no longer any point in holding on.

She cringed and tried to suppress her tears as she brought her fin back in front of her. She surprised me when didn't cry. But she still moaned in pain.

"Come on, kid." Luca sympathised a little. "Don't make me break the other one."

But then, just when I though things couldn't get any more unusual, she suddenly straightened out her fin. There was more cracking of broken bones, but with in seconds, her fin had cracked itself back into place.

Unbelievable…

She then proved her recovery when she swung round punched Luca in the face.

"Ah!" He grabbed her again. "Quit doin' that, you little…"

"How in god's name did you do that?" I questioned the kid.

Yet again, she didn't answer me.

"Answer me!"

"Make me!"

That's when I'd had enough.

I snatched hold of the little worm myself and slammed her against the wall. "I want answers. _Now_!"

I grabbed her tight, she wasn't gonna struggle out of this one. I looked daggers at her. She looked pretty beat up from that last blow. But once again, all her bruises disappeared.

She spoke in-between gasps. "You have…no idea…how much…pain…I can take."

"Well, I guess I'm about to find out."

I brought her over to the desk. I owned a V-Cut I used for cutting cigars, but on this occasion, I was about to use it for something a little messier.

I lifted up the blade and forced the preteen fish underneath. If she had no respect, I had no intention of letting her live.

"Last chance!" I warned her. "Talk or your dead!"

"I…can't…DIE!"

"Oh yeah?" I leered at her. Now that I wasn't so sure of. "Well, we'll just see about that."

…

{To Be Continued}


	16. Chapter 15: Anything but Ordinary

Chapter 15

Anything but Ordinary

Oi! It's me, Emily. The little glassfish who was in peril at this particular time.

As you know I was in grave danger. But I just thought: 'I've been through worse. What more could anyone do to me?'.

Any other fish who came face to face with Don Lino trembled when he spoke. But not me! I've never let anyone tell me what to do! And more importantly, I wasn't about to tell anyone who I really was! No matter what they did to me.

But I must admit, I was exhausted. I've cheated death so may times, but I started to tremble once I knew there was a blade above my head.

I had to risk it. I had to hope I'd cheat death once again. But even if the unthinkable happened, I'd rather die than tell _anyone_ who I really was. And just then, my determination was about to be tested…

…If it wasn't for a very special friend of mine who suddenly burst through the door and saved my head.

The door flew open just as I was about to get guillotined.

"Sorry, to interrupt, Pop." Lenny unintentionally interrupted. "But I think friend of mine might have…"

"Lenny?"

"Emily?"

Lenny panicked when he saw me in trouble. "Pop, get her out of there!"

I was taken out of the V-Cut but Lino still kept hold of me.

"You know this kid?"

"She's my friend, Pop."

"Lenny, _every_ fish is your friend. What makes this one so special?"

"I saved her from the streets."

I wasn't just gonna stay there and listen. "Oi, Lenny! Mind lending me a fin here?" I tried to struggle free but it was no use.

"What's she doing here?" At least Lenny was concerned about me.

"That's what I wanna know." Lino frowned at me. "Matteo and Giuseppe found her in my office. Then she trashed it trying to swim away."

"Yeah." Luca interrupted. "And Giovanni chewed her up and spat her out and she lived."

"Oh yeah?" I yelled. "So what if it's true?" I finally chose to admit it. "I only came through here to get back what belongs to me. And that's when your sharks tried to EAT ME!" I yelled, although I knew it would just make Lino angrier.

Lino grasped hold of me tighter with anger. It hurt, I'll tell you that.

Lenny saw me in pain and panicked. "Pop, wait!" Lenny tried his best to override his own father's decision. "Let me try! I know Emily! Let me talk to her!"

"No. This disobedient little worm's to stubborn for her own good."

"Pop, you keep talking about handing the business over to me. If I was in charge, I wouldn't do things this way!"

I listened as Lenny tried desperately to save me from the clutches of his dad.

I felt Lino's grip loosen. I figured he was starting to listen to his son.

"Give me a chance, Pop. Let me do this my way."

Lino already figured that intimidating me wasn't going to work. So, maybe I'd talk to someone who I trusted. "Alright." He gave his son a chance.

Lenny held out his fins for me, he was gentle but he knew just as well his dad that I'd swim off if given the chance.

"Oi!" I realized he wasn't gonna let me go. "Let go of me."

"First you've gotta promise that you won't swim away."

"Oi!" I 'oi'ed again. "I though you were on my side! Give me one reason why I should promise that."

"Because we need to talk." Lenny held up a news paper in front of me. It was the one from my bag. The on with the headlines 'Child Survives Train Crash' written on it.

I took the paper from Lenny. I was angry that he found it. "No way!" I screwed up the paper. "That's my business. It doesn't concern you!" I threw the screwed up paper ball behind me and it landed in front of Luca.

"It does if you swam away from home and I'm the one who's found you after all this time!" Lenny pointed out.

Luca had hold of the paper in the back ground and was looking at it for himself.

Lenny continued. "What would your sisters think of me if I didn't do anything?"

"My _sisters_?" I out raged at what he'd found out about me. "I warned you and Angie not to look in that bag."

Lino took the paper out of Luca's grasp and glanced at it for himself.

"Angie accidentally tipped it over. And when we found out you were missing and I though of where you might have gone I was scared that you'd been eaten!" Lenny then changed the tone of his voice. "But then again, you can't die, can you?"

I was angry and shocked. I'd been trying to cover this up ever since I swam away from home and now this nightmare was happening all over again.

I felt myself starting to cry. Lenny noticed.

"Oh, Emily." He sympathised. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" He then though of something. "Here, maybe this'll cheer you up." He held up my chain.

My face lit up. There it was. My glass crucifix!

I held out my fin for it. But Lenny then pulled it away. "First you've gotta promise that you wont swim away."

I gazed at my necklace. I wanted it so bad. Bad enough even to make a dodgy promise.

"Alright."

"'Alright' what?"

"I won't swim away."

"Promise?"

I sighed. "I promise."

"There, was that so hard." Lenny smiled as he gave me my chain back and let me go.

I heard the screeching of chair legs behind me as Luca pulled out a seat that was massive in comparison to me, but it was for me to sit on.

I sighed yet again and obediently swam for my seat. I gently floated over the cushion on the chair and made myself comfortable before folding my arms and sulking once again.

"So." Lino began. He sounded calmer this time. (I guess we all were a little calmer). "'Emily' isn't it?"

I gave a little frowning look as if to say: 'What do you think(!)?'

"This you?" Lino slid the newspaper across to me. I stayed silent. I still wasn't going to talk about this.

"Come on, Emily. Be a little more helpful." Lenny tried to encourage me. "You promised."

"I promised I wouldn't swim away." I stated cleverly. "I never promised I'd talk."

But, unfortunately for me, Lino had had enough of my attitude. He was determined to make me talk no matter what it took. "Luca." He turned to his Consigliore. "Snatch me that chain."

"Pop?" Lenny looked a little concerned about how the tables suddenly turned.

I suddenly panicked.

I grasped hold of my chain and pulled it close to me as tight as I could as Luca attempted to take it from me.

"NO!" I screamed as I was restrained once again. "No, let me go! You've not gonna take it from me!" I struggled frantically. But Luca wrapped hold of me and began to pry open my grasp. I clenched my fist as tight as I could, but I was still tired and I'm already a pathetically weak little fish. And after only a few seconds, my chain slipped from my grasp.

"Ah!" I screamed as Luca passed the chain to his boss while still keeping hold of me. "No!"

"Pop, what are you doing?" Lenny was on my side, I guess.

"One of the first rules of the family business, son. Never let _anyone_ get the better of you." Lino slightly leered towards me. This time I was scared.

He thought that if I valued that chain enough to make a risky promise to get it back, then maybe it would make a useful piece of leverage to get me to answer a few questions.

Lenny could only watch and worry.

I stayed silent. I was afraid that anything I did say might get me into even deeper trouble.

Lino briefly studied the chain of mine. "So, this was your motivation, eh? This was what dared you to swim around in _my_ territory? To get _this_ back?"

I dared to speak. "It's nothing valuable. It's just glass."

"Well, let's see if you value it more than you valued your own blood." He placed the cross in the V-Cut where I was last threatened to be guillotined.

I started to tremble. I couldn't help it.

Lino grasped hold of the blade handle.

"NO!" I screamed unintentionally.

"Pop, wait!" Lenny stepped in to try and help me. "There's gotta be a better way."

"Yeah!" I panicked and trembled as I spoke. "Listen, that crucifix was my mothers and it's all I have of hers! Please!"

"Not so tough now, are ya?" Lino leered.

"Give back!" I was desperate. "_Please_!"

"You want it back? Then start answering my questions."

I gulped. I'd do anything to get the chain back. "Name 'em!"

"What's a glassfish like you doin' in this reef?"

"I swam away from home."

"How were you able to heal up so fast?"

"I don't know."

"Well, that's too bad." Lino took hold of the blade handle once again.

"No!" I screamed desperately. I tried to pull free from the six of eight tentacles holding me back, but I just wasn't strong enough.

"Then answer my question."

"I told you, I don't know why I'm like this! I've _always_ been like this!"

But Don Lino didn't believe me. And the second he pulled the blade…I closed my eyes and screamed…

My heart was beating so fast…

I was gasping for breath…

I dared to open my eyes and peek at the carnage I assumed would await me.

The blade was only just above my glass cross, almost touching. But the glass was still intact.

I wanted to wipe the tears from my eyes but I couldn't because I was still restrained.

I dared to speak, though my words trembled as I spoke. "I swear." I whimpered like a little kid. "If I knew I tell you. That cross was given to me by my mother and I'll be lucky if I ever see her again. Just give me it back and I'll…" I sniffled as I forced the words out of my mouth. "…I'll tell you anything."

With that, Lino took the chain out of the V-Cut. I was actually surprised. Lino nodded towards Luca and I was let go.

"Lenny, think you can hang on to this this time?" Lino tossed the chain back to his son. But I wasn't about to lose it again. I snatched hold of it before Lenny had the chance to.

I frowned at Lino, though there was still tears in my eyes. "I'm not talking unless my crucifix is back in my possession."

Lenny felt sorry for me. There was nothing he could have done to prevent his father from torturing me like that, but it didn't mean he cared about me any less. "Emily." He sympathised. "Are you alright?"

I was still upset. I turned my head angrily towards him. "_Do I bl**dy look alright_?" I cried, (Sorry for the little curse word).

Lenny looked almost as sad as _I_ did the last time he saw me on the streets. But he decided to carry on with the subject.

Lenny took hold of the newspaper. "Emily, is this you?"

I nodded.

"How did you survive that crash?"

I was hesitant, so I stayed silent for a while.

"Answer my son." Lino spoke up. "Don't make me have to tell you again."

I looked back at the newspaper. It was so sickening to see the sight of it again. It reminded me of who I was before and I don't like who I was before!

I looked back up at the predator who reduced me to tears. And I _scowled_…

I'd had enough!

And now that I had my crucifix back and now that I was free of any thing or one restraining me or holding me back…I saw my chance to break my promise.

What do glassfish do best? Disappear…

I hid my chain behind me as I started to fade and vanish into the water.

"Emily, no!" Lenny tried to grab a hold of me. But I shot out of the way and continued to disappear. "Emily!"

"Grab her!" Lino commanded Luca to make a grab for me, or at least the last place I was seen vanishing.

Luca swiped around where I was last seen, trying to grasp hold of something…

But it was too late, I'd already moved away. But like I said: Just because you can't see me doesn't mean I'm not there.

I was still in the room, alright. Slowly swimming and creeping towards the air vent I came through in the first place. But they didn't know that.

"Lying little SQUIRT!" Lino banged his fists down on the desk.

"Pop, calm down." Lenny tried to calm his dad. "You don't know what she's been though."

"And I suppose you do?" Lino practically snatched the paper from Lenny. He studied it once again.

"There's more." Lenny explained. "Pop, listen. Emily's been through a lot. I think she needs my help."


	17. Chapter 16: Vanished

Chapter 16

Vanished

Hi, I'm back. It's me, Lenny. I told you it would be a while before I'd be back again. But I'm here now, and I've gotta tell ya, I was feeling real sorry for Emily.

I learned from all the stuff in her bag that she'd left behind a pretty tough life.

The newspaper was about a nine-year-old fish who survived a head-on collision with a real train. And I don't mean like the lobster rain in Reef City. I'm talking about a real electric train in the English Channel.

The notes written by Alice, Emily's sister, they tell stories of when Emily had to leave her school and she was forced into a factory and all the trouble she got into there. But it was never her fault.

The video was filmed by someone named Tilly and it showed Emily and what happens when she gets hurt.

I watched it with Angie and Oscar and Mr Sykes later the same evening that Emily disappeared.

"How the shell's that possible?" Oscar was as puzzled as I was. We all were.

"She doesn't know." I explained. "Even when she was interrogated by my dad she still said she didn't know."

"Yeah, you told us about that." Angie sounded concerned when she said that. "The brave little thing."

"Well, from what seen here it's no wonder she's so tough." Sykes panned through one of the notes. "The Channel Twilight Zone is full of scroungers. More than half the population's below the poverty line and by the looks of it, this kid was one of them. That's why she's a fighter. I'll bet she's been fending for herself all her life."

"Man. This kid stood up to the _Don_." Said Oscar. "That's one brave little dude."

Angie took out the video tape from the camera and looked at it in her hand. "Oh, Emily…" She sighed. "Lenny, you've gotta find her again."

"I've looked. She's disappeared again."

"Well then maybe she'll find you."

"I doubt it." Said Sykes. "After what happened at Shark HQ I don't think that kid'll be reappearing anytime soon."

I sure hoped that wasn't true. I felt like I made everything worse for that little fish. I was scared that she might never trust me again, if I ever found her again.

…

But in the meantime, where was other stuff going on. Like Oscars ring turning up. And it wasn't the one in the catalogue. I told him that he shouldn't have bribed that guy. I told him he should wait until that oil's been cleared up before buying a ring for Angie. He was pretty ticked off because the ring didn't even have a stone.

"It's just a ring!" He complained. "A plain old ring shaped ring!"

"At least it's gold." I tried to sound positive.

"But it's just a boring old ring, man! I mean, how the shell am I gonna impress Angie with a dumb gold hoop?"

"Oscar, if I know Angie, she'd like any ring you gave her as long as it was from you."

"But there's no diamond! When Angie opens this box I want her to think I've given her the sun, you know."

I sighed. I knew it was a bit of a problem. "Hey, maybe you can find a jeweller who can put a diamond in for you."

"Eh… I've already tried. There ain't no bling stores open in the entire city."

"Well, maybe there's something else you can do while that oil's gone. Have you sent out any invitations?"

"Not, yet. See, I wanted to spring this surprise on everyone at the club? But ever since that oil's got in my way I've had to start givin' away my plan just so I can get this show on the road. I've told Sykes, I've told you. I don't really want anyone else to know about this little proposal until I can get that club back open."

"Well, at least it won't be long to wait now. You heard that the rescuers put barrier up, right? Something tells me that that oil ain't gonna linger there much longer."

"Yeah, I guess so." Oscar still seemed unsure. "But what if something still goes wrong? I mean, what if that little kid was right and those panels broke loose or somethin'?" Oscar added something while on the subject. "And hey, I hope you find that little kid soon. She sounds like she needs you."

That reminded me; I had to find Emily again. I had to search tonight to see if I could find her. I _had_ to find her.

…

That night, I swam back to the same place where I first found Emily. It's the same place where I found her last time too.

At first I wasn't sure I was gonna find her. She was really upset that last time I saw her, as you can imagine, after what she went through.

"Emily?" I called her name. "Emily, are you there?" I hoped she'd find me like she did last time, 'cause I wasn't all that good at finding her.

I swam around the corners of the alleys. I couldn't fit down some of them so I could only call out her name. "Emily!" My voice echoed down the empty alley. But there was still no sign of her.

I sighed. I felt like giving up.

I swam on, calling "Emily." As I went. "I'm sorry for what happened." I tried reasoning with her in case she was here and she could hear me. "I did warn you. My dad's sorry, too." He wasn't actually, I was just trying to get Emily to show herself, if she was here. My dad was still pretty angry with her. I thought it best if I found her to help her lay low for a while.

I kept on looking and calling. "Emily?" But there didn't seem to be any sign of her anywhere.

That's when I sighed. "Emily…" I was real disappointed.

I glanced around at the dark streets around me one last time. And that's when I gave up. Either she wasn't here…or she wasn't gonna show herself. Something told me that she was here, alright. But she didn't wanna listen.

I didn't wanna leave her. But there was nothing else I could do. I decided to swim away. Even if I ended up coming back tomorrow and searching again, I had to give up. For now anyway.


	18. Chapter 17: New News

Chapter 17

New News

Hey! What's up, fells? Yo, _Guess_ _who's_ _back_ _with_ _a_ _brand_ _new_ _rap_? The O, that's who. Yeah, it's me. It's Oscar, baby.

Hey, it's my third shot at this story tellin' stuff. And guess what? As soon as that oil was starting to clear up so were all my problems. Stores were starting to open again since people were getting confident that this oil problem was over. Though the bling stores hadn't reopened their doors yet, it couldn't be long before the perfect ring for my perfect girl was almost mine.

I took the time while the wash closed that night to think about how I wanted the ring to look. I didn't really have a ring yet. This was just some gold hoop that that bozo sold me, I bribe that guy 500 calms and all I get is '_I'll see what I can do_'. Maybe next time he'll think twice next time before selling expensive junk like that.

But all of a sudden, there was a knock on my office door. "Oscar?" It was Angie! I had to hide the ring _fast!_ "Oscar, are you still here?" Angie opened the door. "You don't usually work over time."

"Err…" I quickly closed the draw where I hid all the ring stuff. "I was just, err, taking care of some business."

Angie folded her fins and gave me a suspicious look. She figured I was up to something. "What are you really up to?"

I didn't wanna get figured out. "Come on, Ang. Have I ever lied to you." Yeah, I know that wasn't true. And Angie knew it. She frowned back at me. "Alright, bad choice of words." I admitted. "But honestly, I was just tryin' to be responsible and finish work before I left work. That's the truth." I lied. I had to. What was I supposed to say: 'I was hiding a ring 'cause I'm gonna ask you to marry me.'? I just had to lie.

"Oh, Oscar, you keep surprising me everyday. Ever since that 'Shark-Slayer' business was over. I can't wait to find out what you're gonna to next." (You had no idea, Girl)!

"I'm just takin' things one day at a time, you know?"

"Ok, just don't stress yourself out. I know you can't exactly get yourself out of a problem without my help."

"You're right, Ang. What would I do without you, baby?"

"Well, you wouldn't be here, for starters. You'd have _ended_ _up_ as someone's starters." She giggled humorously.

"Well, it just goes to show I can't live without you, Ang." I took hold of her hands and looked into her eyes. This girl meant the world to me. I just had to make this work.

Angie smile that sweet smile at me. "Tell me you love me."

"I love you, Angie. I love so much."

…

My day just kept getting better and better. Yeah, thing were staring to look up.

Oh, and guess what?…

It was time to get this show on the road 'cause Club Oscar was about to reopen it's doors! That's right! Because this oil problem was finally starting to clear up, the club was set to open again in just a few days!

"Yeah, alright, I'll chance it." Sykes finally agreed after a half hour discussion. "I don't think that oil'll be coming back any time soon."

"Oh, thanks, Man. I'm tellin' you, Sykes, you will not regret this." At last, it was almost time to get this show on the road. "So, when are we gonna get this party started?"

"We'll reopen…hmm…next Friday."

"Next Friday!" That was to long. "Sykes, I can't wait that long."

"Look, we've gotta give that oil time to clear. And, hey, look at it this way, it gives you time to fix that ring."

I sighed. "Alight, Sykes. Next Friday, it is."

Ma, I wish I didn't have to wait that long, but I did need to fix that ring. I could ask Angie to marry me and giver the next best this to a ring-pull off a can. (Man, if I ever get me fins on the guy who soled me this golden junk)!

But, hey, at least things were clearing up.

The Club, the Wash, the ring and the entire reef along with it. I just knew it wouldn't be long until that oil was out'a here…

…But if only I'd have been right.

But we was wrong, wrong, wrong.

And that little micro dude Emily was right, right, right.

You know those iron boards that got put up to stop the oil flowing our way? Well, let's just say…something happened…


	19. Chapter 18: Buring Water

Chapter 18

Burning Water

Hey, this is Angie. I'm back again. Giggle I'll like telling this story, it gives me something to do while filling the register at the Whale Wash.

And that's what I was doing at the time. At least it wasn't as busy as it was yesterday, you know, now that the oil levels were lower.

But as I started writing in another appointment on the register, I noticed my writing was all over the place. I held my pen over the page and saw that it was shaking. I then noticed that was because the water was shaking.

It then got stronger as I could feel the water rumbling all around me. I looked at all the equipment on the counter and they started to float about with the vibrating water.

I leaned over the counter and looked out at the whale wash. Everything was starting to shake and rumble.

Fish were looking puzzled and scared. Everyone started to stop what they were doing and stared around the place.

It was then that I hear an emergency report on the TV.

"This is Katie Current reporting live. We have reports just in of a disaster just off the reef."

I turned up the TV. Nearly everyone in the wash swam for the reception box after hearing the word 'disaster'.

Katie Current continued on the TV. "We have reports of a brake in the oil barrier. Fish, coruscations and marine mammals everywhere are strongly advised to…BBBZZZZZZ" The TV then cut out as interference interrupted the news report.

"'…Are advised to' what?" The conductor we call Johnson yelled at the TV.

Employees were panicking. "What the shell's happening?" "What's goin' on?" "Why is the water shaking?"

I must admit, I was getting pretty scared too. I stared around the place and tried to figure out what was happening… and then I noticed something in the distance of the water.

I swam out of the box and abandoned my duties for the moment. I stared out at the edge of the reef. There was supposed to be nothing but aqua-blue waters beyond this reef. But I soon realized there was something else out there.

Something thick, something black and something _BIG_ was hurtling towards the reef. And after only a few moments I knew what it was…

"SWIM!" I screamed as I dashed back to the wash.

Others soon saw what I was swimming away from…and screamed as did.

"Angie!" Oscar called out from the wash.

"OSCAR!"

"Angie what's wrong?" And that's when he saw the cloud of oil hurtling towards us. "YAAAHH!"

I took hold of his fin. "Swim!"

Every fish and whale in the wash raced away from the rushing oil that was gaining on our tails.

"Oscar!" I panicked as I swam with him as fast as I could while some other fish sped past me. "What do we do?"

"I don't know! This is kind of a first for me!"

I glanced behind me at the oil. "AH!" The oil was gaining on us all. We weren't gonna out swim it!

Oscar slowed down and looked around for a way out'a this.

"What are you doing?" At the time, I didn't know why the shell he slowed down.

He spotted something. "Come on!" He dived down an pulled me along side.

I saw what we were swimming for. There were hundreds of fish swimming for the trench on the city floor. Diving under and hoping to shelter from the oil when it hit them.

Oscar dashed through the trench opening and I followed after him. I was scared. I could hear the oil cloud thundering and swarming towards us. The water bubbled and shuddered.

I clung onto Oscar. I was so scared. He hugged me back and clung onto me too. And as the thunder started to come from above us, I looked up.

There it was, the oil cloud that threatened our reef. As it was soaring above us, although at least it wasn't surrounding us.

I stayed floating where I was and braced myself with my boyfriend.

The oil continued thundering towards times square. Fish were swarming all over the place, panicking and scattering. Anyone who got caught up in that oil cloud would surely be a goner.

As the oil passed over the trench where me and Oscar floated, I finally let go. Along with all the other fish who took cover, we swam up and peeked over the top of the trench. We saw the oil pass through the streets as it left stains on the buildings.

"Whoa…man…" Oscar had ever seen anything like this before, and neither had I!

"What are we gonna do?" I clung on to my boyfriend again.

"Come on." Oscar rose up and took hold of my left fin. "We've gotta follow it!"

…

Meanwhile, elsewhere, (in the shipwreck to be exact), the report of the oil crisis was all over the news.

"…The oil is getting ever closer to Time Square…" Katie current reported on the TV.

The whole mob was watching the urgent report somewhere in the hideout. Including Lenny.

Kate Current continued on the TV. "…We're not sure how long this broadcast will last…BBBZZZ" And that's when the TV cut off.

"Oh my god!" Lenny panicked as the TV lost signal. "Angie! Oscar! _My_ _friends_!"

…

At the scene of the disaster, Oscar and I were chasing after the oil cloud along with other fish who were picking up survivors who'd been caught in the cloud.

"Shell!" Oscar then saw where the oil was heading. "It's headin' for Time Square!" He then remembered what Sykes told him just as this oil problem started. If that oil crashes through a cable or something electrical, then there could be fire underwater.

We swam after the cloud as more fish were ending up out of the other end of the oil. And one little fish even came _flying_ out of the oil. "Aaahh!…"

"I gotcha!" Oscar swam in his path. "I gotcha, I gotcha, I gotcha, I…" But as soon as he got him, the impact took Oscar with him. "Whoa…"

"Oscar!" I screamed as I watched Oscar knocked flying my this little fish who'd come flying out of the oil.

But luckily for Oscar, something, or should I say 'someone', was right behind him in his path.

"I gotcha!" Cried a familiar voice who caught Oscar in his mid flight.

I was relieved to see that Oscar had been saved by my best friend. "Lenny!" I swam for the Lenny, Oscar and the little fish.

"You ok, Oscar?" Lenny let go.

"Nice catch, Len." Oscar checked the fish he'd saved. "You ok, man?"

"Sure, thanks!" He shortly spoke before swimming off away from the danger.

"What brings you here?" I yelled over as I swam over to my favourite shark.

"Angie!" Lenny grabbed hold of Oscar and swam straight to me. He grabbed hold of me too. "Oh, I'm so glad you're alright!" He hugged the two of us, he does get over emotional at times. "You're alright! You're alright! You're alright!" He squeezed us.

"Lenny…" Oscar tried to struggle free. "Lenny, stop it!" He swam out of Lenny's grasp. "We've got bigger problems!" Oscar pointed to the toxic cloud of oil swarming towards Time Square.

As Lenny let me go too I looked back at the oil carnage.

"Come on, guys!" Lenny sprung into action. "We've gotta catch up to that cloud!" Lenny's a lot faster than us, so we held on tight as he swam for the hurtling oil.

The oil had got pretty far, it was only seven blocks from the City Centre and that place is full of cables leading across streets. I just had a real bad feeling that something terrible was gonna happen the was even worse than a toxic oil cloud crashing through Reef City!

We heard sirens coming all the way from the Centre. The rescuers were gonna have their work cut out for them.

"We've gotta slow it down!" Cried one of the rescue workers.

"We've gotta put up another barrier!" Called another.

"Just get the civilians out'a here!" Their leader yelled up above them all. "Evacuate the reef!"

This was getting too out of fin and too dangerous even for the rescue workers to deal with. And to make matters worse, the oil was almost at Time Square.

BBBMMM The cloud thundered. This didn't look too good.

BBBBBMMMMM The oil was soaring down Main-Street!

BBBBBBBBBBBMMMMMMMMMMMMM That's where all the power cables are!

cccccccrrrrrrrrRRRRAAAAASHHHH

The three of us got to the scene just as the oil crashed though the power cables that stretched across the street.

"Oh, man…" Oscar was as stunned as we all were.

"That's gonna cost my dad _a_ _lot_ of money." Lenny witnessed the damage.

I just hoped that that was enough to slow the oil down. "Please, slow down." I whispered to myself. "Please."

But then…shocks of electricity shot out from the cable and filled the water. And another, and another…and then…

"Oh god, no…" Oscar gasped.

…The oil ignited!

The sparks of electricity ignited the oil and fumes of fire spread to the entire cloud.

I just couldn't believe my eyes…there was a _fire_ under_water_!

Everyone in the reef was sent into full blown panic.

Fish were scattering everywhere. Swarming around.

And although I didn't know at the time, one little fish in particular was watching from a distance. She had been watching the whole thing.

Hiding behind the edge of a building, no one could have seen her until she changed the colour of her scales and was no longer invisible…

The crash had slowed the oil cloud down to a complete stop at least, but there was still a raging fire ball burning underwater.

The police, the rescuers and all the authorities in the reef put up a barrier around Time Square to keep the civilians away from the fire.

The oil continued to burn and it began to rise up to the surface. Lot and lots of black bubbles swarmed to the surface as the oil burned.

The crowd panicked. "What's gonna happen?" "What are we gonna do?" "What _can_ we do?"

"There's only one thing we can do!" The police replied. "Stay back and wait until the oil burns out!"

I stayed back behind the barrier where I was placed, alright, and so did Lenny and Oscar, but none of us knew how long it would be until the oil burned out.

We could only watch as the fire ball continued to burn.

But one young lady tried to push through the crowd. "My grandfather's in there!" She cried desperately, but the police kept her back. "You've got do something! You've got to help him!"

I felt sorry for her. I knew that anyone who was trapped in that oil couldn't survive for very long.

I stared at the sight. I felt the heat of the fire even though I was a distance away. Now I know how Emily feels when she says that the sunlight burns her…

…And then…speak of the devil…I saw someone little swimming out in the distance.

"Lenny, look!" I pointed her out to my favourite shark.

Lenny stared wide eyed as he spotted what I'd spotted. "_Emily_!"

It was her, alright.

"Emily!" Lenny called again, but Emily didn't even look at him.

"What's she doin' out there?" Said Oscar.

I then knew what she was doing alright. She was swimming for the oil…

"Emily!" I called out. "Lenny, she's heading for the fire!"

"Oh, my god!" Lenny had to do something. "Emily!" Lenny swam over the barrier and headed for the oil himself. But something stopped him before he got anywhere near.

He stopped and placed his fin over his head and shielded himself from the heat. "Emily!" He called out. "Ah!" He had no choice but to swim back. I was too hot and he couldn't see a thing.

I hugged hold of Oscar. I was worried. I wasn't sure if Emily was gonna come out.

Oscar held me close as I hid my face over his shoulder, I couldn't look at the fire anymore.

Oscar watched on, waiting to see if Emily would ever emerge from the flames.

The oil burned before the whole reef. Nearly everyone had seen the little fish swim into the fire. But exactly what she was doing, no one knew. The news crew who were filming the fire had also witnessed the incident. They kept their cameras on the fire and waited to see if the little kid would swim out alive.

"It's hard to believe what's happening." Katie Current reported in front of the cameras. She sounded a little shook up herself. "Nothing like this has ever happened in Reef City before." She tried to keep cool. "The fire is unlike anything we've ever seen. I…I don't know if we can bear anymore."

I kept my face away from the sight. I couldn't look. But the others continued to watch the fire burn, as the fire cloud began to shrink. The oil was burning away! It was starting to stop!

"Angie, look!" Oscar tried to get me to turn round and watch the oil.

I turned my head back round. The oil was shrinking alright, but that's not what Oscar meant when he said 'look'.

Something tiny was sinking down from the oil. One little fish was swimming down and dragging someone else with her.

"Emily!" The three of us cried.

Lenny swam for Emily and the elderly fish she had apparently saved from the oil.

"Grandfather!" Cried the young lady who earlier told the rescuers that her grandfather was trapped in the oil.

Rescue workers raced to help the injured gentleman and his saviour.

The workers pulled them apart and rushed them away to the paramedics. But Emily pulled away from the fire crew and tried to swim away.

"No!" She screamed. "Leave me alone!" She didn't want the attention she was getting, but she had scolds and burns all over her scales and the paramedics obviously felt burdened to help her.

"Calm down, miss. Everything's gonna be alright." The rescuers kept hold of her and stopped he from swimming away. "We just wanna help you, your hurt!"

"No! No! No! No! No! No! No!" Emily panicked as she struggled out of the rescuers grasp. "Let me go!"

Emily swam a way from the rescuer but then found herself surrounded by a crowd of police and paramedics.

"No!" Emily cried. "Leave me alone!"

But luckily for Emily, the rescuers kept their distance. However, it wasn't because she told them to. I was because of something else.

The rescuers, the police, the camera crew, everyone in the entire reef all had stunned looks on their faced.

Emily then realized that everyone was staring at her.

She brought her fins in front of her eyes and inspected her injuries. She then knew why everyone was staring at her. Her burns were healing up.

Everyone watched in shock as all the burns on this little fish were healing up instantly before their very eye. They must have been thinking; 'What the shell is that?'.

The injuries on Emily's scales healed up from her face and fins all the way down to her tailfin. And after what seemed like hours, Emily's horrifying burns had healed up in seconds.

Emily then looked up from inspecting the burns on her fins…and she gazed at what surrounded her.

Everyone had witnessed what had happened and everyone was staring at Emily in shock. Emily suddenly looked scared and ill.

"Emily?" Lenny broke the silence as he swam up to his friend.

Emily suddenly turned round and swam.

"Emily, wait!" Lenny chased after her. Emily wasn't very fast so he caught up to her in no time. "Emily." He grabbed hold of her.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Emily screamed. "Let me go!" She screamed, sobbed and cried.

Lenny didn't want to do her any harm so he did as she told him and released her.

Everyone watched as this little fish swam off into the distance.

The cameras kept watch on Emily as she swam off and vanished into the blue.

…

The burning oil soon burned out not long after Emily's disappearance. The damage had been done to the reef, but at least the buildings could be repaired…which was more than what could be said for Emily's spirit.


	20. Chapter 19: I'm Afraid

Chapter 19

"I'm afraid"

I couldn't believe what had happened…

Hi, there. Everyone's favourite vegetarian shark is back. That's right, it's me Lenny.

Well, the fire damage wasn't as bad as we thought it'd be. The only damage was to the power cables and the 'Jumbo Tron' TV. But I guess that some of the fish got off a lot worse. I bet that the hospitals would be over crowded for days.

But no matter how badly damaged the scales of any fish in this reef were, nothing could match up to the damage done to Emily's heart.

She swam back to the alley after the incident and stayed there in the dark all day. Though I wasn't there at the time, I later found out what she'd been up to.

Emily was sat up against the wall in a dark, narrow alley, just thinking about everything that had happened. Not just what happened that day, but what had happened through out her life.

She thought about when she was neglected by her mother. She though about when she was forced out of school and underneath a machine.

And about when she got bullied by the staff and smacked and beaten. And when she stood up for herself and others but only got punched down again, and that no on listened to her and no one appreciated her or anything she did to help.

And when she could see the truth and no one would hear it. And when she swam away from home to escape this horror and found herself here. And how this world she'd grown to love had betrayed her.

There was nowhere where Emily felt safe.

She continued to cower in the darkness, still afraid of the light.

She looked across the other side of the narrow alley. The whole place was full of junk that people had dumped, like boxes and bags and old cans and bottles and there was even broken glass.

Emily looked across at the garbage and there was a glass bottle where she could see her reflection.

Emily reached out and took the bottle to her face. She stared into her reflection. And suddenly became angry.

Emily smashed the glass down on the floor and it broke in her hand.

"Ah!" Emily suddenly felt pain.

She brought her fin in front of her face and looked for where the pain was coming from. She saw a cut across the back of her hand. Emily stared into the slash, and just as before, her injury healed in seconds.

Emily grasped hold of her right fin where she'd injured herself and started to cry. But she didn't just cry, she sobbed and cried out, not because of the pain, but because it wasn't fair.

Her crying surely would have been heard by anyone, including me. And a good job too, because I heard it.

I'd been looking for Emily all day. I couldn't just let her face this alone, that's what she's always had to do. _I_ certainly wasn't going to abandon her!

I peek down the alley, and I saw her. She was curled against the wall with her fins tucked in close to her body. She looked so fragile. I thought if I ever tried to pick her up then I'd break her. She looked so tiny.

But I couldn't just watch her cry all night. I had to let her know I was here. I had to say something. "Emily?"

Emily looked up from her crying with tears in her eyes. She looked surprised to see me.

"Emily."

"Leave me alone." She hid her head once again and curled back up.

I tried to talk to her from where I was since I couldn't fit down the narrow alley. "Emily." I didn't know what else to say. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Emily spoke whilst keeping her head down.

"For letting this happen to you."

"It's my fault."

"It's not your fault. What makes you think it's your fault?"

"Because I should never have swam into the light!"

"I couldn't let you stay curled up in the dark all your life. I had to help you."

Emily disappeared but she was still there and she spoke again. "This is were I belong!"

I felt burdened to do something. I had to try. "Emily, listen to me. You have to come back…"

"NO!" Emily screamed and revealed herself again. That's when she swam up to me, right in my face. "I used to love this world! Back when all I did was watch it! Then I wanted to be part of it! And what happens? Right in front of the entire reef, everything I've been trying to hid was revealed to this world! _I_ _HATE_ _this_ _world_!" Emily then turned away from me and continued to rage. "No… It's not this world I hate… It's _me_!" She realized. "I hate who I am! I _hate_ it! I _HATE_ IT!"

Emily grabbed hold of one of the glass bottles from the floor. "I hate it!" She threw the glass at the wall. SMASH! Emily continued to rage. She picked up things from the alley and smashed them and threw them and ripped them up.

"Emily!" I felt helpless.

Emily punched through a wooden board.

"_Emily_!" I just had to stop her.

Emily picked up a the broken board and threw it into the wall.

"EMILY!" I reached into the alley and grabbed hold of her.

I turned her towards me. I expected her to be angry with me and try to struggle free. But her face wasn't angry…

Emily looked exhausted. Her eyes were sore with crying. And she didn't struggle or move at all, she just stared at me with that sad look in her eyes once again.

I kept hold of her gently. I didn't want to lose her again but I didn't want to hurt her either.

"Lenny… I don't like it here." She whispered. "It's so crowed." She started to cry again. "Lenny, I'm afraid."

I felt so sorry for her. She looked to fragile and so tiny and so helpless and so… _alone_…

I brought her closer to my face… And that's when she practically collapsed onto my nose.

Emily hugged hold of me and cried.

I listened to her and the sound of her soft cries almost brought tears to my eyes.

I closed my eyes and tried to hold it in. Emily continued to cuddle hold of my nose as she let out all her sorrow.

It was so touching. I know that this little fish's been through a lot. I felt like I could hold onto her forever, but I had to interrupt her and talk to her. "Emily, listen, you have to come back."

Emily didn't answer me, she just continued to cry.

"Emily, I can't abandon you out here." I pulled her away from my nose and looked at her in the eye. "I know how scared you are of the big wide world, but this time you don't have to face it alone."

"No." Emily wiped away her tears. "I can take care of myself."

I shook my head. "No, you can't. Not as well as you'd like to think."

"I've fended for myself all my life."

"And that's why you keep ending up like this, because you face everything alone. And you don't have to. I'm not gonna neglect you. I'm not gonna abandon you. I keep coming back here and going through all this trouble just to help you. Emily, please don't make this worse for yourself. Let me help you."

Emily looked away from me and couldn't look me in the eye. "Just, let go of me." She said quietly and calmly.

I did as she said, though I didn't really want to 'cause I was scared she was gonna swim off.

"Come on." I held out me fin towards her. "Come with me."

I hoped that Emily would make the decision she made last time and take hold of my fin.

But Emily just looked away. She pushed my fin away and shook her head.

"Emily." I was so disappointed. I thought she trusted me.

Emily slowly swam away and back down the narrow alley. I watched her as she settled back in the place where she curled up before.

I swam as close to the her as I could. "Emily, please." I begged her to change her mind, but Emily didn't answer me or even move her head.

I didn't want to abandon her, but I couldn't force her to come with me either.

Emily curled up and disappeared, though I knew she was still there.

I tried my best…but I could see that it wasn't good enough. I felt myself starting to cry, I didn't want to lose my new little friend. But, for Emily's sake, I decided it was time for me to go.

But I thought I'd leave her with one last little comforting message. "If you ever change you mind, all you have to do is find me."

Emily stayed still. I guess it was time to go.

I turned round and left Emily curled up in the darkness, but not before saying one last thing…

"Goodbye, Emily."


	21. Chapter 20: A Little Mystery

Chapter 20

A Little Mystery

What? Is it may turn to narrate already? Well, its about time! I never thought I get the chance.

Hey, Sykes here. Now, you'd better listen up 'cause I'm a fast talker. You know that oil thing that burst into flames, I've gotta tell ya, when I saw that fire blow up I thought this place'd be history.

But, as it turns out, the fire barely left a few scratches on some building work. Which was more than could be said for my Whale Wash. That oil came swimming through here and lets just say it left quite a mess.

"But the party's still on, right Sykes?" Oscar thought that this disaster was gonna ruin his plans again. And guess what? He was right.

"Look, that oil's gone and messed up the whole wash and somethin tells me that we won't be clean by next week."

"Shell!"

"Hey, look at it this way, at least your problems are over. That oil's history, now."

"You think my problems are over? This couldn't happen a worse time, man! I've already waited more than a week, I can't wait any longer!"

"Then I guess you either wail a little longer or find somewhere else for all your little plans."

"What gives, Sykes. Now you're sounding like you don't care."

I sighed and looked up from all the paper work on my desk. "Sorry, Oscar. But I'm just as stressed out as you. I've never had to deal with a problem as big as that oil before. The Wash a total mess and I've gotta figure out what to do about it." I then thought of something. "And hey, you're a manager now so why don't you give me a hand. We're partners in the business, right?"

"Right, right, right…Sorry." Oscar glanced at the paper work. "I've just got a lot on my mind."

"A lot on _your_ mind? How do ya think _I_ feel?" This Wash was a bigger problem than Oscars proposal plans. I had a lot on _my_ mind but I some how manage to keep on top of my work which was more than could be said for Oscar.

I carried on. "How do ya think _I _feel? You're not the only victim of that oil you know." Or at least I tried to carry on, but a bang on the door interrupted our business meeting.

bang bang bang "Yo, Oscar." Someone yelled. "We've got the news crew out side."

"What!" -

"What!" - We both said together.

Oscar dashed out of the door. News meant publicity and publicity meant fame. "Yo, what's up?" Oscar looked over the rail outside the office.

A camera crew floated just a short distance away. Oscar swam where the camera was.

"Hey, how ya'll doin'?" He talked to the crew. "What brings you here?"

"They're probably gonna film the worse oil damaged place in the City." I called as I swam after Oscar.

But actually, the real reason the TV crew were here had nothing to do with the Whale Wash.

"Actually, were here 'cause the media are looking for someone." Said the guy with the microphone.

"Lookin' for someone?" Oscar puzzled.

"Yeah, a little fish about this small, purple, black and white." The cameraman explained as I thought I knew who they were looking for. "The one who saved the old guy's life in the fire."

"Yeah." The microphone fish added. "The one who healed up real fast."

Yep, I knew exactly who they were looking for.

One of the crew continued for his buddy. "We've were gonna ask the Don's son who seemed to know her at the time, but the mob wouldn't let us talk to him."

"Do you know her?" The cameraman asked us. "We just wanna ask her a few questions."

"Oh, no." I began. "No, that kid's swam off and disappeared. And anyway, even if we did know where she was, you're getting anywhere near her. This isn't some freak show, alright? That kid's got enough troubles without you posting that story all over the media." I had to protect that kid. There was no way she was gonna defender herself against the media.

"Actually, were not looking for a story." The microphone guy explained. "Well, not just yet."

"You see…" The camera fish took over for his friend. "The old guy she saved is trying to find the little girl who saved his life."

I was surprised.

"Haven't you heard?" Said one of the crew. "The whole reef is talking about it."

"About what?" Said Oscar.

"About this brave little kid who swam through fire and survived. She risked her life to save that old guy and if it weren't for her, he wouldn't be here right now searching for the little girl who saved his life. His granddaughter trying to find her too."

Myself and Oscar just looked at each other. The _whole_ _reef_ was talking about Emily. Someone was even trying to find her.

"So, if you really do know this kid, Mr Navorski would be really grateful. That's the guy who she saved."

I wanted to help. But I knew very well I couldn't. "Yeah, we know her." I sighed. "Sorry, but the kid you're looking for's gone missing. She swam off and believe us, trying to find that kid is like trying to find a pin in a stack of coral."

If only that kid wasn't so stubborn. The reef was giving her another chance and she was gonna miss it. But there was no point in trying to find her, she was reluctant to go back with Lenny and I didn't think she was gonna come back on her own.

That kid was just to worked up. Something told me that she was gonna miss her chance to be part of the world she'd been watching all this time.

And isn't that what she really wanted?…

…To be part of something?


	22. Chapter 21: Taking Chances

**Chapter 21**

**Taking Chances**

**Hi. Everyone's favourite vegetarian shark here. That's right. It's me, Lenny!**

**Well, I guess you heard that the whole reef was looking for Emily. But it wasn't 'cause they wanted her in a freak show. Oh no. Katie current and her news crew wanted to interview the little girl who saved Mr Navorski's life and Mr Navorski himself also wanted to find the young fish who saved him.**

**Surprisingly, none of the news crew asked about her burns healing up in front of the whole reef. All they wanted to do was interview her talking with the old guy she saved.**

**But, I knew all to well that there wouldn't get their interview. Emily wasn't coming back. That I was sure of. I thought about it the whole day and it was starting to upset me a little.**

**So, I decided to swim to the Whale Wash to see Angie and Oscar to take my mind off everything.**

"**Any sign of her since?" Angie asked me.**

**I sighed. "No, I haven't tried to find her since. I don't want to force her."**

"**Man, I can't believe that that kid's gonna just swim away from the best thing that's ever happened to her." Said Oscar.**

"**You call her identity being exposed in front of the whole reef 'the best thing that ever happened to her'?"**

"**No, I call this the best thing that ever happened to her." Oscar pointed his fins out towards the view of the reef. "Isn't **_**that**_** what she wanted? To be part of this reef?"**

**Angie and I stared out into the coral colours through the water.**

"**Your right, Oscar." Said Angie. "If only Emily could see that."**

"**I miss her **_**so**__**much**_**." I brought my fins to my eyes and shook my head. "I just keep hoping that the next time I open my eyes I'll see her appear out of the shadows again and come swimming towards me with a smile on her face and…" I sighed and brought my fins down from me face. "But it's not gonna happen. She's gone."**

**I thought that talking to my friends might take my mind of things. But it didn't work because they had Emily on their minds too.**

**I didn't want to go home that night. I didn't want to swim past the alleys where Emily once hid and not find her there.**

**As it got dark and the lights in the Whale Wash went out I stayed outside. I knew I had to go home sooner or later, but just needed a little peace and quiet first.**

**I could see the whole reef from where I was. It was so beautiful. Red and pink and purple and blue and yellow and green…sigh. And as I continued to stare I knew that something was missing from this world.**

**I knew that Emily was somewhere out there. Hiding away. It's just like Oscar said. Emily was swimmin away from the best thing that ever happened to her. This is what she wanted and she wasn't asking for much. Just a chance to be like everyone else. A chance to belong somewhere and to be part of a world. Our world**

**Yep, she was out there somewhere, but I knew that she was hiding far to good. And at that moment, I was absolutely certain that I would never see or hear from Emily ever again…**

"**Hi, Lenny."**

**I knew that voice…**

**It came from behind me…**

**I dared myself to turn around and I hoped that it wasn't just my imagination.**

**I could believe my eyes… There she was.**

**I just stared for a few seconds. I just couldn't believe it.**

"**Hi, Lenny." Emily repeated as she waved to me.**

"**Emily?" I was so surprised. "Wh…What are you doing here? I…I thought you were gone."**

**Emily looked down and seemed a little shy and hesitant to answer. But she soon looked me in the eye again and gave me a little smile. "I changed my mind."**

**I couldn't believe what I just heard. This stubborn little kid who I thought I would never see again had changed her mind.**

**She held out her fins towards me and looked a little sympathetic. **

**I sympathised, alright. I squeezed hold of her and hugged her so tight, thought I was careful not to hurt her. "Oh, Emily." I cuddled her and she cuddled back. "Emily you sweet… cute… tiny, little thing." I tired to thing of what to call her. "I've missed you so much."**

"**Lenny…" Emily sounded a little short of breath. "You're…choking…me…"**

"**Oh, sorry." I quickly let her go. "So, what made you come back?"**

"**Well…" Emily started to hesitate a little. "It's just…"**

"**Well?"**

"**It's just when I found out that there was nothing on the news about my little freak show. And well…there was also something else."**

"**And what was that?"**

"**Well, it's just…this is the first time I've ever felt like I belong anywhere." Emily smiled with that sad little look again. "I've never felt this way before about any where. Not even where home used to be."**

**I smiled back. "You can always belong here."**

**Emily gently hugged hold of my nose and smiled again.**

**I was so relieved that she was alright. And not only that, she was back!**

**This time, I was gonna make sure she stayed. I wasn't gonna let her leave again. I was gonna make her feel safe. Make her realize she had friends. Let her know that she can always count on me, Angie and Oscar to always be there.**

**I wasn't gonna abandon this tiny little fish that easily, no way!**


	23. Chapter 22: EJ's Back in Town

Chapter 22

EJ's Back in Town 

Hello. I'll bet you can't guess who this is. Well, it's pretty hard when can't hear me and you're just reading what I say. It's Emily! I'm back!

I couldn't just leave Lenny, Angie, Oscar and Mr Sykes after all they'd done for me. I had to go back. I'm not that stubborn and I can be make the right decision when I want to. Well, when I feel like it.

Besides, there was something else that made me reconsider my decision. You know that old geezer I saved from the oil fire? He had the whole news crew out looking for me. But even thought it would be nice to receive a thank you from that guy, I didn't want any cameras anywhere near me.

But that wasn't a concern at that very moment. Because Lenny took my back to Angie's that night and she was so thrilled to see me.

"Emily!" Angie swam up to me and hugged me. "Oh, honey, you're alright. You're back."

"O' course." I smiled. "I wasn't gonna leave you. I guess I just needed time to think about stuff."

Angie let me go after hugging me for longer than I expected. "Promise me that you'll never swim off again."

"Don't worry, I promise. I've never been happier here. I…I feel like for the first time in my life… someone actually cares about me."

"Just '_cares_' about you? Oh, honey. Everyone who's met you loves you to pieces." (Well, almost everyone).

I just couldn't believe it. Someone actually wanted me around. Someone actually loved me.

I'd never had anything like this before. I was pretty emotional at times, but it was all because I was so happy.

I stayed awake all night. I _am_ nocturnal. All the while Angie was asleep, I was awake. And do you know what? I thought I'd use this time to show Angie how thankful I was for her hospitality.

I noticed that her apartment was a little untidy. Some of the cushions had holes in them and the TV was a little dusty and there were magazines all piled up on top of it. I decided that I was gonna clean it all up for her.

I swept, I dusted, I wiped, I cleaned, I even sewed up the cushions and made them look like new. I' been taught how to sew and mend things at that old factory so it was a piece of cake.

When Angie woke up in the morning I was so excited! I hoped she liked what I did for her.

Angie was saying things like: 'Did you do this?' and I said: 'It wasn't the fairies' and she said: 'Oh, honey. You little star.' and I was so modest and I didn't really say much after that.

I'm jabbering on again, aren't I?

Anyway, the next destination was back to the Whale Wash where everyone was so surprised to see me. I swam with Angie the whole way and for the first time, swimming through this crowed city didn't scare me.

As I waited in the reception box I couldn't wait to see my friends again. But what was I gonna say? I couldn't think of anything except 'sorry'. I wasn't even sure if anyone else other than Angie and Lenny would be happy to have me back again. But how wrong I was.

"Well, I'll be…" Sykes was the first one at the wash to see me again. "I never thought we'd ever see _you_ again."

"I'm sorry." I sounded modest.

"Don't be sorry. What are you sorry for?"

"I swam away again."

"Hey, you're a glassfish. You're supposed to have a habit of disappearing. But I must admit, I never thought you'd reappear this time."

That made me smile. I guess the friends I'd made were learning more as much about me as I knew about them.

And soon enough, my last newest friend turned up for work on time again.

"Hey, welcome back, kid." Oscar welcomed me back.

I was grateful for the welcome back, but I objected about one thing. "My name's not 'kid'." I said. "It's 'Emily'."

"Yeah, but you don't need a name like that errand here." Oscar then thought of something. "You wanna be a part of this family don't ya? You need a fresh name."

"A fresh name? What wrong with my old one."

"Too long. To old school. That name's gotta go."

I waited while Oscar tried to think up a new nickname for me.

"Hey, what's your last name?"

"Jason."

"I've got it! 'EJ'."

"'EJ'?"

"Yeah, it suits you perfectly."

"'_EJ_'?" I out raged humorously again and laughed. "But what's that supposed to mean?"

"Your _initials_, dude. Emily Jason. EJ."

"But it sounds absurd."

Oscar puzzled at my adjective. "'_Absurd'?_ What the shell does that mean?"

"Absurd. Ridiculous. Gobbledygook."

"_What the shell are you talking about_?"

I sighed. "Never mind. I guess I could get used to 'EJ'."

'EJ'? Well, I guess it was time for a fresh start. And after all, I really did wanna be part of this colourful world, so I just went with the flow and I wasn't gonna let anything stop me. I was gonna over come the last of my fears and I was gonna be just like everyone else.

But pretty soon, it was time to put the facing of my fears to the test when the news crew came to the Whale Wash that day. And guess what. They heard that the little glassfish had been found and it was me that they wanted to talk to. But even thought the moment before I was willing to face my fears, I was scared of the cameras.

"So, this is the little glassfish who saved Mr Navorski from the flames of no return?" Katie Current pushed the micro phone in front of me…and I vanished.

I disappeared and hid behind Angie.

"Emily, you're not shy, are you?" She smiled at me.

"_I_ _am_!"

Luckily for me, someone was about to try and get me out of this. "Look, maybe this is not a good time." Oscar stood up for me. "She's got stage fright, alright? Just give her sometime and maybe she'll some round."

Angie talked to me while Oscar kept the news crew busy. "Emily, what are you so afraid of? This isn't live."

"I don't want to be on telly. I don't want people knowing who and what I am. I don't want people saying stuff about me. I wanna stay where people can't see me and I don't wanna stand out. I wanna be like everyone else."

"But Emily, if you wanna be part of this reef you've gotta face the music. Or in this case, the cameras."

"Angie's right, EJ." Oscar added, not his attention was brought to me hesitation. "This reef all about reputation and no ones gonna give you more rep than these guys."

"But I don't know what reputation means." I panicked a little.

"Reputation's what people think about you. You save a guy from burning to death. That's gonna give you a lot'a good rep."

"But I don't like cameras and televisions. They frighten me."

"Man, what are you so afraid of?"

I paused while I admitted the truth. "I'm afraid of getting hurt. I don't want people saying bad thing about me."

"EJ, you saved somebody. No one can bad rep for something like that."

"What if Mr Navorski didn't want me saving his life?"

That's when Katie stepped in. "Take it from me, miss. Both Mr Navorski and his granddaughter want to thank you so much that they've even been trying to find you."

I came out from behind Angie and reappeared. I still didn't look too happy about the idea of being on telly.

"Tell you what. Why don't you take her to see him?" Angie suggested.

"What?" I was surprised at such a suggestion.

"Yeah, great idea, Ang." Said Oscar.

"Well, we could make an appointment at the studio." One of the camera crew suggested.

"And I sure Mr Navorski could make the time to meet you there." Said another microphone fish.

"But I don't wanna inconvenience anyone."

"Believe me, miss." Said Katie. "This is no inconvenience. Millions of viewers are gonna tune into this once this broadcast goes on the air."

"AH!" I panicked at the term 'millions of viewers'. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no…" I repeated.

Katie sighed. "I think this is gonna take a little longer than we anticipated." She said to her crew.

"No, no, no, dude." Oscar didn't wanna let this opportunity slip us by. "Just give us some time with her. I'll convince her to go."

"No you won't!" I spoke firmly and in an aggressive tone.

Angie sighed at my remarks.

I guess facing my fears wasn't gonna be as easy as I first thought.

I was scared of being on telly. Last time people found about who and what I was on a large scale…well, let's just say it hurt.

But this wasn't the Twilight Zone anymore, or the English Channel either. This was _Reef_ _City_! And if I ever wanted to be part of this world, I had to stop hiding, listen to the advice given to me by my friends and just go with the flow.

Oh well… Reef City, here I go…


	24. Chapter 23: Stage Fright

Chapter 23

Stage Fright 

Yo! It's the 'O'! That's right. Oscar's back, baby! And what do ya know? EJ's got a shot in the spotlight.

Now, I d'know what she was so worried about. If I was in her scales, I'd show those cameras what I'm made of. But EJ? She looked like she needed a little help, you know? She needed someone to show her how it's done. She needed a mentor, that's what she needed.

Now, first thing's first. I didn't expect her to have to swim all the way down to she studio all on her own. So I swam with her. Showed her the way.

She was pretty cool the way there, but the second she swam through those doors and into a place full of cameras and mics and stuff, she freaked out.

"No…" She started shaking her head. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no…"

Here we go again.

"EJ, chill." I tried to cool her. "These cameras aren't on."

"But they will be soon, won't they? And I'll be on them."

"Eh, but that's what cha came here for."

"No! I came here to meet the old geezer I saved."

"And there gonna film you talkin' to him. Didn't anyone explain that to yuh?"

"Yeah, but it dun't mean that I'm actually gonna go through with it."

Oh, boy. This was gonna be tougher than I thought. "sigh Listen, EJ. You wanna be part of this reef, don't you?"

EJ nodded, only a little though.

"And you wanna be like us, right?"

She nodded again.

"Then you're gonna have to trust me."

EJ still looked a little unsure.

"Come on." I took her by the fin and guided her over to the sofas. "[Beet Box] _Don't worry… about a thing_"

"Oscar…"

"[Beet Box] _'Cause every little thing…_"

"_Please_ stop it!"

"Man, how come no one likes my remix?"

"I just don't feel like listening to any music of any sort right now."

EJ sat herself on the sofa at the farthest end and curled up. She tucked her tail fin in, wrapped her left and right fins around her tail and buried her head.

It was gonna be a tough job getting little miss stubborn to lighten up. But I was just gonna have to stick with it. I couldn't let her down. But if only she'd just relax and stop worrying this would be whole a lot easier.

At least we didn't have to wait long before the old guy she saved turned up. I thought maybe she'd cool down once he arrived, but instead, she got even worse. And if that wasn't bad enough, that's when they turned on the cameras.

Emily didn't look so vibrant anymore. Something told me that she wasn't changing her colours on purpose.

"So, Emily." Katie started her interview. "Tell us what it was like braving the flames of no return?"

But EJ was frozen stiff. Well, not quite. She was shaking a little and I know that didn't sound any better.

"Was it hot in there?" Katie continued to try to get EJ to say something. "Well then, what made you risk your life to save another?"

EJ still did even move. I gotta say, she looked pretty…hmm, how can I put it? _Terrified_.

"Ok, Emily." Katie sounded like she was getting pretty frustrated. "Just describe what it was like swimming through the fire?"

And EJ muttered out this weak little whimper. "…fire…" As if that was all she could say.

"Uhhh!" Katie was real worked up now. "Ok, let's take five." She swam off to her crew to take a break.

Emily was shaking like crazy. She was just staring across the room as if she was already watching her interview on the TV. I had to do something to stop her trembling like that.

I held her had to try to stop her from shaking. "EJ, try to relax."

But she did look any better.

"EJ, say something." I was getting a little worried.

"Fire."

"sigh Oh, boy. This is gonna take a _long_ time."

At that moment, EJ actually turned her head towards Katie and the crew. Now that she realized that the cameras were switched off she snapped out of it.

"I'm frightened, Oscar. I'm not cut out for this television stuff."

"Just try to pretend that the cameras aren't there. Just act natural."

"If I was to act natural, I'd 'ave disappeared by now."

"Well, how about we practice." I thought of something. "Talk to me about the fire. Pretend the cameras aren't there."

"But they are there."

"Yeah, but there off. Now, what about when you found out that there was someone trapped in that fireball. I don't care how many times you've cheated death, you still risked your life saving that guy."

"Yes you did." Said a voice that came from the other sofa. The old guy himself came swimmin towards us.

EJ did make eye contact.

"So, you are the young lady who braved the oil fire to save my life." Said the Russian guy called Navorski.

EJ nodded. I figured this was good chance to get Emily talking about this topic.

"Tell me why a young girl such as yourself risked life and fin to save someone as old and frail as me."

"Well, no one else was going to save your scales, that's for certain."

"What was it like in that fire, EJ?" I asked her.

"What do you mean 'What was it like'?" EJ frowned. "It was a stroll down Chilly Lane, weren't it(!) Nah! O' course it weren't! It was blumin' awful!"

Emily's sarcastic little our burst capture the attention of Katie Current and the camera crew.

Navorski continued chatting with EJ. "To say you were shy only a moment a go, you can be a lively little dear when you want to be."

"I'm a glassfish. I'll always feel like hiding, but you'll never meet another glassfish as enthusiastic as me."

"I didn't think I'd ever meet a glassfish at all. You're very rare around here."

"That's EJ, alright." I said. "One of a kind."

"So, Emily." Katie Current came back with a microphone and her camera crew. "Are we ready to try again?"

Emily started to look scared again. But at least she nodded this time.

"Great. So, why don't you tell us from the beginning? You were swimming past the City Centre _and…_?"

"…And I saw the fire." EJ then started to sound a little more confident. "Well, actually I felt the water go all funny. And then I heard the bang and I went to see what was up."

"And what did you think once you saw the fire?"

"I was thinking: 'I told you so. I told you so.' Because I told my friends that the iron would hold the oil and I was right!"

"And then you saw someone in trouble?"

"Yeah, I heard this lady telling the police that her granddad was in the fire, and I knew that no one else was gonna save him."

Wow. I never expected EJ to be sayin' all that! This kid ain't as timid as she looks. All she needs is a little help, that's all.

"…And I came back when I found out that people actually wanted to have me back. So I found Lenny again and told everyone that I'd changed my mind." EJ'd said it all. After a tricky start, EJ found her showbiz spirit after all. I guess it was 'cause she had such an experienced mentor.

"That's a rap." Katie had all the footage she needed.

"What, that's it?" EJ actually sounded disappointed that it was over already.

"Yeah, shows over already." Katie sighed. "But hey, keep watching the TV tonight if you wanna see how good you were."

"Tonight?"

"Yeah, tonight."

"We'll be watchin', Katie. Don't you worry about it." I took EJ by the fin and guided her out. "See ya around."

EJ started to sound worried again once she realized that this interview was going on air so soon. "Tonight? I hope they don't mess this up and make me look silly."

"Em, this is what I don't understand about you." I began. "You stood up to Don Lino himself. But when someone puts a camera on you ya start shaking."

"I don't like being the centre of attention, that's all."

"But what about when it comes to talking back to the Godfather?"

It took Emily a few seconds to answer. "Lino doesn't scare me. I don't care what he did to me. He _doesn't_ _scare_ _me_."


	25. Chapter 24: 'I Haven't Forgoten'

**Chapter 24**

"**I haven't Forgotten…" **

Hey, you! Yeah, you. Listen up good, 'cause this is the Don talking.

Now, I thought with that oil gone that this finance leek was gonna be over. Whoever was responsible wasn't gonna be able to hide anymore. But guess what? Luca counted up the income and once more, something was missing.

Someone was messing with the wrong shark. But all I knew that whoever was responsible had to be here in this sunken ship. That only made me angrier.

And if that wasn't bad enough, I was reminded of another problem. Something was about to remind me that there was one little fish who owed me some _respect_!

Well, what do know? That little squirt turned out to be some kind of hero. I saw that little brat on the TV that night. It turns out she save some fish from getting a little overcooked. And ever since then the whole reef had been trying to find her. And as a matter of fact, I'd been looking for her too. But I wasn't looking for her 'cause she saved some guy's life.

After what the little brat did to me, I wanted her dragged back to me, bleeding and screamed and begging for my forgiveness. I haven't forgotten what she did. No one treats me like that! And I was gonna see to it that she learned that lesson.

"But, pop." My son Lenny tried to spear that little squirts life once again. "You've gotta understand, she's had a lot of problems. She's been through more than you know."

"That's irrelevant! This is a fish-eat-fish world. She's is _my_ world! And while she's swimmin' in _my_ reef she's gotta do thing _my_ way!"

"_Our_ way, pop. The business is half mine now."

That little fact made me calm down a little. "Alright." I sighed. "Your right about that."

"Pop, don't you trust me?"

"Lenny, you're my son. Of course I trust you. But I'm not gonna let a little limey brat get the better of me. That kid's gotta learn her place."

"She will, pop. But hurting her and shouting at her isn't going to help. I know her too well, that'll just make her angrier. If you wanna get her to understand something you've gotta be patient with her."

"_Patient_!"

"Or else you not gonna get her to understand anything."

"Lenny, this business is half yours now, and someday you're gonna run this business alone. But tell me, if you was the Don and a lone little fish talked back to you, how would you get that little urchin to start showing some respect?"

"#sigh# I know Emily too well. Shout at her and she'll just shout back. But talk to her and she listens and takes in what you say."

"And you honestly think that a kid as stubborn and as hot-headed as that is gonna just sit down and listen to a lecture?"

"You don't know Emily like I do, pop. She can be smart when she wants to be. And she listens. I'll bet if you just tell it to her straight she'll understand."

I seriously doubted that this kid would listen to anyone. Least of all me after what I witnessed last time. This kid was ruthless… but so was I. I brought her down to her knees before and I could do it again. One way or another, that kid's gotta learn who's boss.

I looked back to my son. "Bring her to me."

"Are you gonna be mean to her again?"

"Lenny, my son, do you trust your old man?"

"Of course I trust you, pop."

"Then bring me that kid."…


	26. Chapter 25: Rings and Wrongs

Chapter 25

Rings and Wrongs 

Hey up! It's Emily! Well, I should really say 'It's EJ' if I want to be part of this world. But I didn't like the name that much. I'm glad that Katie Current didn't call me that when she interviewed me with Mr Navorski.

And OH MY GOD! I saw myself on television! I was so _embarrassed_! I was covering my face the whole time and then I covered my ears and closed my eyes and shook my head and said to myself in my head: 'No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no…"

I'm jabbering on again, aren't I? Well, I was rather embarrassed. I've never had so much attention before. I've never actually had _any_ attention anymore.

Luckily for me this broadcast wasn't international and so people in the Twilight Zone weren't going to see me in the telly. And a good job too because I certainly wasn't going back home. Not now I've found a place like _this_!

But everyone said I did pretty well on telly. Oscar said it was because I had such a good mentor. ! :P !. But I guess he was right.

But even thought he thought it was cool seeing himself on telly again, (because they just couldn't cut out the X-Shark-Slayer from showbiz), Oscar had bigger things to bother about besides the television program. Like the ring… (even thought I didn't know that he was planning to propose to Angie at the time, I found out later).

Guess what? He finally found a diamond! The only problem was, it was tidgy, (that means 'tiny'). It turns out that because of the fire incident and the left over oil damage there wasn't very many jewellery shops open and the only one that could personalise Oscars ring found a little problem with the design Oscar wanted.

"No way, man!" Oscar saw the size of tiny the diamond. "The diamond I'm looking for's gotta shine like the sun, ya know?"

"Sorry, pal. But this is the only diamond we have in your price range."

Oh, that was another thing, Oscar kind of forgot that he wasn't a millionaire anymore.

"Dang!" Oscar complained. "What else could go wrong?"

"And if you want this ring ready by Friday, I suggest you buy this diamond and have it fixed now before some other low budget fish takes it."

Now, when I heard about this little tale I must admit, I felt sorry for Oscar. All he wanted was to impress Angie when he proposed but everything just kept getting in his way.

"Alright, man." Oscar agreed and accepted the diamond. "But just let me tell you one thing. I've been tryin'a get this proposal on the road for weeks now and one thing after another's just kept on stalling me. First that oil thing got in my way. Then my own dang club closed. Then I had to bribe a sales fish to get a ring only for him send me this golden ring-pull. And then, just when that oil looked like it was out'a here, there was fire underwater and now I can't even get a diamond big enough to fit my ring."

Surely anyone would sympathised for Oscar after an outrage like that. But, the jeweller just counted up the Clam-Bills and took hold of the box with the gold ring. "I'll see what I can do about your diamond problem, sir. Expect a phone call in less than two days."

Well, at least it wasn't gonna take longer than the club's reopening date to get the ring ready. But Oscar still wasn't happy until that ring was anything but perfect. I guess he just had to wait until the jeweller phoned back to confirm that the ring was ready.

But until then, (I'm saying the word 'until' a lot, aren't I?), Oscar just had to take care of the rest of his plans.

…

Now, back to me! I know I don't usually like being the centre of attention, but something really exciting and really scary was about to happen.

You see, I hadn't see Lenny all day. Not since I appeared on telly; he watched it with me and Angie and Oscar and Mr Sykes earlier.

I was really pleased to see him when he swam back to the Whale Wash to catch me before the Wash closed. It was pretty late, it was half seven.

"What took you so long?" I asked as Lenny was a little late coming back from the meeting with his dad.

"Sorry, my dad's just a little frustrated 'cause we've had another finance leek."

"So that fact that the oil's gone now hasn't cleared anything up?"

"No. Someone's still steeling money and we can't figure out who it is. Everytime we do a finance check it comes up as 'in profit'!"

"sigh I certainly wouldn't wanna be Lino's next meal at a time like that."

"You almost _were_!"

"No, I wasn't. I can't die, remember."

"But you got yourself into that mess."

"No, I didn't! He's the one who interrogated me and bashed me against the wall and threatened to decapitate me!"

"Him? You know you weren't exactly cooperative. If only you'd just answer my dad instead of insulting him and making him angrier."

"But what was I supposed to do? I mean, I couldn't answer him. I had to hide the truth. What was I supposed to do?"

"Well, you could have been a little more respectful. That's the whole reason my dad was so hard on you."

"What's respect got to do with it?"

"Emily, you were completely out of order. What did you expect when you were so aggressive all the time?"

"I was really upset. Surely anyone could have seen that."

"That's still no reason to act the way you did and if you ever act that way again you might not cheat death next time. You know what my dad's like; you're lucky you're not dead already. My dad doesn't let anyone get the better of him. You don't stand a chance."

I still wasn't gonna give up that easily. I don't let anyone get the better of me either. But I must admit, I'd never had to confront a shark before… Until I got in trouble with Don Lino. And yeah, I'll admit I was defeated and I didn't stand a chance if I encountered Lino again.

"Emily listen, this is the other reason I was a little late coming back. My dad want to see you again."

"What!"

"Look, I'll admit my dad's still angry with you. But until you decide to back down and except your place he's not gonna cool down."

"'My place'? 'My _place_'! What's that supposed to mean!"

"Well, why don't you go and ask my dad?"

"_Because_ _I'll_ _get_ _my_ _head_ _bitten_ _off_!"

"Emily, please." Lenny begged me. "I've talked with my pop and I've managed to convince him to try to reasoning with you. I think."

"But I can't go back there? No offence Lenny, but you're dad's a mean old geezer. I don't want a repeat of last time." I then decided to be honest about why I didn't want to go back. "Lenny, just between you and me, I'll admit that he scares me."

"Well, weren't you planning on facing your fears?"

That's when I looked up.

"Emily, if you can face your fear of lights and the cameras I'm pretty sure you can brave one more encounter with my dad."

That made me think.

"Besides, I might as well tell you that I promised my dad I'd convince you to go back."

"What?"

"It was my choice as well as his. I run this reef too, you know and I don't want my new little friend to end up being my dad's worst enemy."

I knew Lenny was making a lot of scene. I just tired not to let my stubbornness get the better of me.

"Come on. You're not that stubborn. You've already proved the last time you chanced your mind."

I though about it…and I made my decision. "Alright!" I started to sound determined and maybe a little bit aggressive. "I'll prove that dad of yours that I'm not scared of him!"

Lenny sighed. "Here we go again."


	27. Chapter 26: Respect

Chapter 26

Respect

So, that little squirt decided to turn up after all.

That's right, this is the Don talking.

Now listen up 'cause I'm not gonna repeat myself. As the Boss of this reef it was up to me to teach this kid some respect. I know that Lenny managed to get he to come to her sensed last time by being nice to her but no way was I gonna let that kid off _that_ easily.

I already figured that going hard on this urchin wasn't gonna get any where, but I was gonna teach this kid some respect if it was the last thing she learned.

Well, Lenny proved that he trusted his pop and he brought that kid back to my office. Now, I was just taking care of some business in other places first, so Lenny left her in the company of my consigliore Luca.

I know that half the business belongs to my son now, but I didn't want Lenny interfering. I wanted that kid to know that _I_ was the boss.

In the meantime, I knew that Luca would keep an eye on her.

"…Now, you'd better show some respect this time if you know what's good for ya." Luca tried to give a few words of warning to the kid before the time came.

But all she did was play about with that necklace of hers and didn't pay attention to a word that was said to her.

"And you better not start answering back this time either." Luca added. "Are you listening to me?"

"No." She didn't even look up.

"Well, you should. You don't want another broken fin, do ya?"

"I've had worse, mate." She stated. "And if you don't put a sock in it, you're gonna get a few more broken teeth."

"I'd been meaning to talk to you about that. What did you to that for?"

She shoved her shoulders. "I don't know. Maybe because you were _hurting_ me."

"But you chipped my_ tooth_!"

"Sticks and stones, mate. You broke my fin, I broke tooth. We're square."

I know Luca's the brightest of Octopi, but he took note of her behaviour and she was getting a little aggressive.

"sigh Look, I think we got off on the wrong fin."

"Thank you for the apology."

"'_Apology_'? For what?"

"For everything you and you're boss did to me. I hadn't dun naffin'."

"You trespassed! What did you expect?"

But that was when miss Emily had had enough. "Look, shut up." She rose up from her seat. "Don't talk to me anymore. If you want me to stay calm then don't wind me up!"

Luca folded four of his tentacles and frowned. "I'll shut up if you will."

"Fine, I'll be quiet."

"Fine."

"Fine."

So, she'd been there two minutes and already she'd made a new enemy. It was as if this kid had no value for her own blood.

After that little conflict, there was silence between Luca and the little squirt. Tentacles and fins folded and back's turned.

But in the middle of her sulking, that's when something caught little miss stubborn's attention. The very same thing that got her into trouble last time. The piano. And just like last time, once she took notice of it, she couldn't pull herself away from it.

Luca watched her swim off to the other side of the room. He assumed she was still sulking. "_Kids_."

And that's when the very sound that attracted trouble once before was heard again. The sound of the piano playing.

Luca tuned his head back towards her piano when he heard the kid playing.

Now, you may not know this, but Luca's a grade 8 piano perfect musician. And even though the kid was only playing something very simple, Luca didn't want to hear his new enemy insulting his talent. So, he turned on the record. Tried to drown the urchin out.

But this little miss wasn't happy about being interrupted like that, so she played louder.

Luca wasn't happy about a little kid playing on _his_ piano, so he turned up the volume.

It started. A battle of volume. The kid played louder and harder and Luca turned up the volume on the record. One after the other.

I could hear the noise from half way down the hallway. That's right, I was on my way there.

No matter how loud or how hard the kid played, Luca kept on turning up the volume and trying to drown her out. That is, until the door opened.

When Luca saw me he immediately turned down the record. But it couldn't be heard for the loudness of the piano.

This kid didn't even know I was right behind her. So when Luca turned down the record, she thought he'd given up. She continued to play loudly and enthusiastically…that is, until I swam right beside her and got her attention.

She practically jumped when she saw me.

BmMmMmM… she ended her enthusiasm on a flat chord.

"Well, well." I was surprised to see her here. "I never thought you'd actually show up."

The little squirt I'd just intimidated was taking deep breaths from her moment of fear. "And why is that?" She tried to stop herself from gasping. "Did you think I'd be too _scared_?"

"I thought you'd be too stubborn." I swam over to my desk. "You don't exactly listen to reason and you never do as you're told."

She swam over to me. "Oi, don't treat me like a kid."

"Don't tell _me_ what to do!" I certainly wasn't gonna tolerate her attitude. "I can have you _killed_!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

(Here we go again)! "Be careful what you wish for! I'm the last shark you wanna mess with! If you recall, last time I brought you down to your knees. You were crying, pleading, you were _defeated_!"

That's when she folded her fins and turned her back on me. "I've had worse." She spoke quietly but loud enough so that I could hear her. "A _lot_ worse."

"I'll bet." I believed her. I knew how determined she could be. "You're a fighter, aren't cha? You even have the battle scars to prove it."

I pointed out the tear in her tail fin. Whatever did that to her, it must have hurt.

She looked back to her scar and sighed. For some reason, she didn't look so worked up anymore. I thought the best time to try and get her to understand something was now.

"Look." I began. "The reason I asked you here is because you need putting in your place. So let's got one thing straight. You ain't running this joint. I'm the boss of these waters. And while _your_ swimin' in _my_ reef, sometimes you've gotta do things _my_ way. And if you don't, there's gonna be consequences."

Thought she didn't make eye contact, the frown on this kid's face started to disappear somehow. She even turned back round towards me, but she still kept her fins folded.

I continued. "Look, I don't mean to make waves, but I'm the God Father of the Great White Sharks, and you're a puny little fish from the Twilight Zone. And you've gotta learn that. One way or an other."

I gave her a few seconds to get that through her head. And if she didn't start cooperating after that, then I was gonna have to do this the hard way.

I glared at her but she still looked down and away. But in fact, she looked like she was actually thinking about it.

She still didn't make eye contact but she turned her head back up towards me and sighed. "You're right."

At first, I couldn't believe what I'd just heard. I was astonished. "What?" I never expected to reply with that.

"Let me explain myself." That was when she finally made eye contact. (And so long as she wasn't gonna come up with some lousy excuse, sure, I gave her a chance to explain). "I've been taken advantage of all my life. I've been abused, bullied and even beaten to the brink of death. So I started to stand up for myself, and I have ever since; no matter who it is, no matter how big or how strong. But I know that this only gets me into deeper trouble. And I guess I should be grateful that I've been given a chance to redeem myself this time."

I was astonished. She actually backed down. And what she was about to say next I would have never expected.

She looked away from me again as if she couldn't believe the words that we coming out of her mouth. "I…apologize, Don Lino. I have a terrible habit of forgetting my place."

I don't know what made her admit defeat so easily after what happened last time. I guess I underestimated this kid.

"You know what." I decided to give her some credit. "I've misjudged you."

"No, you were right(!)." She got her enthusiasm back in no time. "Stubborn(!). Hard headed(!). Nothing but a puny little fish from the Twilight Zone(!)."

"Alright, alright." I knew she was being sarcastic. But what the heck, at least she wasn't being aggressive. "But seriously, your smart. And I'll admit ya tough for such a scrawny little thing."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" She gave a little smirk.

"It's better than a threat."

But this little conversation was interrupted when the record stuck for the third time this week.

"sigh"-

"sigh"- The kid sighed the same time I did.

"Luca! I thought I told you to replace that. It's no good to me scratched up."

Luca quickly replaced the record with another one from the shelf. "Sorry, boss." Luca apologized. "Wrong one." He chuckled nervously.

"No offence, sir. But I don't know why you put up with that octopus." Miss Emily certainly had a point.

"Hey!" Luca felt offended. "You try finding a better consigliore who can remember memorise every profit in the last week. Right boss?"

"Luca's right, kid." I agreed with Luca just this once. "You should show him a little more respect."

"_Him?_ _Respect_?" She disapproved of the idea. "I'll show you how much respect I give him!"

Miss Emily disappeared just like she'd done many times before.

I knew she wouldn't be leaving so soon, however I still looked round and tried to see where she was.

But that's when she suddenly appeared right in front of Luca's eye in red blood-like colours and quite frankly scared the living daylights out of him.

Luca yelled and dashed under the table.

"Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha…" Miss Emily's laughing sounded almost malicious.

Luca looked humiliated when he knew it was her. He crawled out from under the table and confronted the fish who scared him out of his skin. "You got a very cruel sense of humour, you know that!"

But miss Emily continued to laugh at Luca's humiliation. "You wanted respect! That's the respect I give you! _None_!"

Luca daren't grab hold of the little squirt without my permission. "Did you see what she did to me, boss?"

"It's your fault if let some little fish outsmart ya." If Luca wanted respect from this kid, he'd have to get it himself. "Let her have her fun."

This kid was surprised that I said that. "Ha!" She mocked Luca one last time and laughed again.

"I'll teach you…" Luca made a grab for her, but miss Emily had learned a great deal from their encounters. She disappeared again, reappeared behind Luca and knocked him in the back of the head.

"Ouch!"

"Hee, hee, hee, hee, hee, hee, hee…" Her mischievous laughing continued as she swam back to the desk where I was sat.

I took note of her disappearing acts. There wasn't another fish who could do a trick like that in my reef. It's that little trick that made it so easy for her to snoop around. That gave me an idea. "You know, there's not many fish in this reef that can disappear like that."

"There shouldn't be any at all. Apart from me."

And right at that moment. I saw value in this mischievous little urchin.

"You know what? I think I have a little assignment for you."

"A _job_? You're offering _me_ a _job_?" That's when that little attitude of hers started to return. "You can't be serious, mate! I'll be dead within a _week_!"

I glared at her for that remark. She noticed and was reminded of her place.

"Sorry." She backed down again. "But, I'm of no value to you. Why me?"

"If you had no value, why do you think I let you live?"

That made her think again. "Ok, I'm listening."

"You think you can snoop around this place without being seen?"

"O' course I can."

I wasn't so sure. "Last time you got caught."

"I was careless. I did not care about getting caught. When I saw the piano I couldn't pull myself away. I will not make such a heedless mistake again. I promise."

"But I still need to know you can be trusted."

"I can be trusted. Just tell me what I've got to do."

I was surprised that all of a sudden she was eager to prove herself to me. But I still didn't trust her yet.

"Tell you what, if you can survive the next twelve hours in this place without getting caught, I'll fill you in on the details."

Miss Emily looked like she was considering my offer.

"Have we got a deal?" I held out my fin towards her. I was willing to make a deal, but was she?

And with a smirk on her face, she made a deal with the Don. "We have an accord."

I shook fins with this little urchin made a deal. And I decided to end this little meeting with one last word of warning.

"And from now on, miss Emily, you'd better start showing some respect. Or else I'm gonna have to put you back in your place. And I don't wanna have to make you go through that again, _do I_?"

She shook her head innocently. "No, sir."

"So, from now on, no more disrespect, capisce?"

(She could only assume what 'capisce' meant). "Err…_Yes_?"

"'Yes, Don Lino'." I corrected her.

"Yes, Don Lino."

I still couldn't believe it. This hot-headed, once insolent little fish had accepted defeat as well as her place in the food chain.

"What do you know, Boss?" Luca commented. "She's smarter than she looks."

Emily turned back to her new found rival. "It's better than looking smarter than you are."

"Hey!"

"Hee, hee…" After tormenting Luca once more she then turned back to me. "Well, if you don't mind, gentlemen, I've got a little task to undertake."

And with that, miss Emily disappeared once more and her mischievous laughing and giggling echoed from the walls.


	28. Chapter 27: Four Days to Friday

Chapter 27

Four Days to Friday

Hello there! It's great to be back. It's Angie!

Well, we got the message from Lenny that Emily was gonna disappear for a while. But as long as she was alright I knew she wouldn't be gone for long.

I tried asking Lenny where Emily was and what she was up to. But Lenny just said that it was a very important business matter and he daren't tell me. However, I knew that if Lenny said Emily was alright then she must be.

Anyway, in the meantime, Oscar had an announcement to make. The word was spread about the reef that Club Oscar was reopening its doors!

That's right! This Friday, Club Oscar wasn't only reopening, there was gonna be one heck of a party celebrating the return of the most popular club in the city. Nearly every fish in the reef was gonna be there.

Oscar was at my apartment that Tuesday talking about it. He was so excited I thought that there might be something else going on besides just a reopening party.

"Believe me, Ang." (No one was more excited than Oscar). "You ain't seen nothing like this!"

"You keep telling me that as if I've never been that club before. Just what exactly have you got planned?"

"Eh, you'll just have to wait and find out."

I sighed. "Whatever you're doing to surprise me I hope it's not gonna be like the time to tried to surprise me with that necklace made of pink pearls."

"Well, I didn't know you hated pearls at the time."

I giggled at that. "sigh We've had so many memories. Some good, some not so good."

"Oh, hey, hey, remember the time you gave me that pearl? You always gave in to me whenever I was in trouble."

I giggled again. "And I still can't believe you bet all that money on a seahorse. Five-Thousand clams on a _seahorse_! There's only you who would have done that."

"Yeah, but life does what it does, Ang. Even after everything that happened, if I'd never got in to so much trouble then I might never have realized what I already had."

"You never would have valued anything that didn't have a clam-sign on it if it weren't for me."

Oscar smiled at me. "Oh, Angie, I owe you so much. I…I don't think I'd even be _alive_ if it weren't for you."

I smiled back. After all we've been through I never through we'd be where we were now, holding hands and gazing into each others eyes.

"Tell me you love me." I smiled at my wrasse boyfriend.

Oscar admired my smile. "I love you, Angie. I love you so much."

We leaned into each other and kissed.

Sometimes, I still couldn't believe it.

I'd loved Oscar all my life and I never actually believed he'd love me too or even realize my feelings for him.

And here we were. Together at last. How could this possible get better?

(But as you know, things were about to get a _whole_ _lot_ better)…

…

The next morning, Wednesday, there was only three days to go before the reopening of the club and Oscar was feeling a little anxious because he'd hadn't heard anything from the jeweller.

Slowly swimming up and down his office, he waited for the phone to ring. He had nothing better to do that day.

Oscar waited…waited…_waited_…

RING…RING…

"Yo, Manager's office."

"Hi, I'm calling from the 'Eel Deal Jewellery' store, is Oscar there please?"

"Yuh talkin' to him."

"Hey, Oscar, I've got some good news. Your rings ready for pick up."

Oscar was over the moon. "WHOOOOOOOOOO!"

Well, this was it. It was time to see that diamond shine. Oscar swam over to that store immediately!

…

At the 'Eel Deal Jewellery' store things were finally starting to look up.

"Well, here it is." The guy in the store handed Oscar the box with the newly remade diamond ring.

Even though Oscar knew that the only diamond he could afford was smaller than he wanted, he was still excited when he held the little box that contained the ring for me.

He opened the lid…and he got a surprise. The diamond was bigger! Oscar appeared stunned.

"Yeah." The jeweller began to explain. "You're lucky you shopped her when you were rich. The owner remembered you from when you paid extra for that necklace of pearls. So, he though he'd repay you for your generosity."

The diamond was almost twice as big.

"Oh, man." Oscar sighed. "It's as beautiful as my girl, man." He chuckled. "It's perfect! Thanks dawg." Oscar shook hands with the Jeweller.

"You're welcome. And hey." The guy added one more humorous thing. "May your marriage last longer than mine did."


	29. Chapter 28: Snooping Around

Chapter 28

Snooping Around

Whispering Psst… It's me, Emily… Quiet, I'm hiding. That's what I've been hired to do.

Well, I've not been hired to do anything yet. I have to prove to Don Lino that I'm worthy of that assignment he's got for me. Whatever it is, if it has anything to do with snooping around, I could do it. This was gonna be easy.

But actually, if truth be told, I kind of played it safe. I cheated. I didn't actually snoop around very much. I stayed in the air vents. Hey, I was safe there. I didn't want to get caught again.

But, I suppose even if I did get caught no one could hurt me. See Lino sent the word out to the rest of the mob that I was under his protection. That meant that no one could hurt me, or else they'd end up in trouble with the Don.

That made my job even easier, because it took a bit of pressure off me.

I was still swimming in the air vents and spying on rooms through the vents that evening. Twelve hours I had to survive. Well, that was easy because I hadn't slept since the previous day and it was almost night-time. So guess what? For the first time ever, I slept at night-time.

The air vents were warm anyway and I'm used to sleeping where I drop. So, I curled up and snoozed.

My eyes fell heavy and my mind drifted off…

Hours passed…

And passed…

Zzzzzzz…

Zzzzzzz…

Zzzzzzz…

Zzzzzzz…

Zzzzzzz…

Until… I was woken up by voices…

"…Win again…"

I started to wake up.

"…Call…"

I picked myself up from the floor of the steal vent.

"…Raise again…"

I listened carefully and tried to hear what was being said and where it was coming from.

The talking sound was coming from a room further down the vent. Curious as I was, I followed the sound and searched for the cause.

The talking got louder as I got closer.

"…Raise again? Man, I fold!"

I turned the corner and got to a vent with light coming out of it. I peered through the gaps in the vent…I saw _sharks_…

Floating in the darkness, unseen by the group of razor-toothed fish-eaters, I peered down upon the atmosphere.

They were gathered around a circular table, holding two cards in each hand. Four cards lain face up on the table surface as one last playing card was placed next to the last.

Raising and calling bids, more chips were being placed into the pile that lain in the centre, until all the players called check.

All hands were revealed…

Giovanni won with two pair.

He threw his cards in the air as he pulled in the dozens of chips that his cards had won.

I knew this game all to well. Poker.

I used to play it at the factory with the other kids when it was our break. I loved it when I won. Well, who wouldn't!

I was tempted to swim into the room from the vents where I floated. I glanced at the clock on the wall. Ten-thirty, day-time. Surely I started this whole thing before ten-thirty yesterday night.

So, despite the risk that I'd get caught, I floated out from vent and into the room. I dared to swim closer to the fish eaters whom surrounded the poker table in the centre.

As I swam, I listened as Giovanni continued to boast about his win.

"Alright, alright!" Matteo had had enough of him. "We get the point already."

"Just deal another hand!" Giuseppe yelled at the chuckling Giovanni.

Another deal was handed out to the five players.

Giovanni, the Great White.

Bartholomew, the Great White.

Giuseppe, the Hammerhead.

Matteo, the Killer Whale…

But there was someone missing… There was five hands and I could only see four players.

But then, I suddenly felt a tentacle from a very familiar octopus grab hold of my shoulder.

Oh, shell! I'd been caught!

I was suddenly thrown into the centre of the sharks and down on the table. "Look, what I found snoopin' around, boys." Luca was the one who caught me and threw me to the sharks.

I got up and I immediately found myself surrounded by leering grins of razor sharp teeth.

"How sweet." Bartholomew leaned over me…and then snatched hold of me. "Fresh _meat_!"

The others laughed at Bartholomew's comments.

I decided I'd better try to save my scales. "You dare and your boss will break your neck!"

Luckily for me, Luca backed up what I claimed. "The kid's got a point, Bart. This is the fish the boss's got protected."

"Oh, shell!" Bartholomew held me up to Luca and the other sharks. "This is the little worm under protection?"

"That's right!" I yelled. "And if you don't put me down this instant…"

But then Bartholomew slammed me down on the table. Not hard enough to hurt me, but still firmly.

I swam out of his grip when he let me go. "So you heard. Your boss has got me protected."

"Yeah, so?" Giovanni didn't sound pleased.

"Do you know what that means?" I continued.

"Yeah, it means we've got a fish swimmin' around our turf and we're not aloud to _eat_ _it_!" Matteo didn't sound too pleased either.

"My heart bleeds for you(!)" I spoke sarcastically.

"Yeah, if only." Matteo countered my sarcasm.

"So, in the meantime, lets get one thing straight." I tried to sound tough and stand up to them like I have so many times to so many fish-eaters. "If any of you lot lays so much as one fin on me then Don Lino's gonna be having words with you, and those words aren't exactly gonna be calm civil ones."

I swam right up to Matteo. But he made it clear that he didn't care what I had to say about the situation when he grabbed hold of me.

"Oi!" I yelled out. "Not a fin! You got that, mate?"

But I guess not when he put me straight in his mouth.

"AAHHH!" I screamed with raged. He didn't chew me, but it was still ruddy awful.

The others sharks, and Luca too, burst out laughing. They were laughing at Matteo's crude joke and my humiliation.

"Oi! Let me out or I'll smash your teeth in so bad you'll need a week to grow them all back!" I yelled once again, but my idol threats just humiliated me even more.

"That's real funny, Matteo." Luca was just about to help me out. "But seriously, the boss'll kill you if you swallow that thing."

"That '_thing_' you're referring to is _me_!" I screamed from inside Matteo's mouth.

"Yeah, Matteo, Luca's right." Giuseppe added. "Spit that out. You don't know where it's been."

I was spat out and I was _fuming_!

"_Blah_!" I was disgusted at the saliva slime covering my fins. The others just continued to laugh.

This 'respect' thing was hard to earn. I was a fish, and they were fish-_eaters_. But I didn't care if they ate fish! They couldn't eat _me_!

"I'LL TEACH YOU TO DO THAT TO ME!" I screamed and fumed. I knew I didn't stand a chance against a killer whale, but I needed to use up my adrenalin! I raised my fist ready to sock him one!

"Whoa! Cool it!" Luca snatched hold of my fist, and snatched hold of _me_.

"Let me go you slimy green squid!" But I already learned that once Luca grabbed a hold of me I wasn't gonna struggle out.

"Just cool it, kid." He wrapped two tentacles over my mouth to suppress my screaming. "And quit screaming."

"MMMMMMM…" I screamed loudly through my sealed mouth.

The others laughed at my humiliation once again.

"Now listen to this." Luca began. "This is payback, kid. If you humiliate me, I'll humiliate you. I'm the advisor to the Don. I'm the Consigliore. I'm above you, I out rank you, I've outsmarted you. You want respect? I give you this much."

He was _really_ making me angry. But I knew that I could do nothing about Luca right now. However, I wasn't gonna admit defeat. I was gonna get even if it was the last thing I did. I pretended to calm myself down so that he might let got of me. And he did.

He released me and pushed me aside.

"Now move, go on." He shoved me. "Get outa here before you wake up with a seahorse's head on your pillow."

The sharks and killer whale and octopus who had humiliated me for the last time laughed as I had to disappear and admit defeat…for _now_…

But I swore to myself. I was gonna earn some respect from this entire mob! No matter what it took, I'd find a way. Just you wait and see.


	30. Chapter 29: Ring Around the Whale Wash

**Chapter 29**

**Ring-Around the Whale-Wash**

Yo! Yo! It's the 'O'… Eh… Let's just cut to the chase.

You know that ring I bought? Of course you do, and if you don't: Where've you been these last two chapters? The Indian Ocean?

Anyway, that diamond ring was one shell of a surprise. I could wait to show Sykes.

"Whoa. Well, if that ain't a diamond and a half." Sykes studied the diamond though the magnifying glass.

"I know. It's beautiful, right?"

"How much did this cost ya?"

"Well, err…" I didn't really wanna say how big-a hole that diamond burned in my wallet. "Err.. Well, it should of cost four-hundred and fifty… But I got a little extra for my money!"

"How much, Oscar?"

"What does it matter, Sykes?"

"Marriage costs more than a ring, kid. I don't want you getting into debt again."

"#sigh# Three-hundred and twenty."

"Three-hundred and twenty? And if Angie says yes, which I have no doubt in my mind that she will, how much do you think the reception's gonna cost ya? And invitations, and all that snappy gear you've gotta dress up in? Wedding costs, kid. And even with a managers wage, I'm not sure if you have enough dosh to cut it if you keep spending like you do."

I knew he was right. But just one look at that diamond and I just knew that that three-hundred and twenty clams was well spent. "But just look at this thing, man." I tried to make it sound like I knew what I was doing when I bought this thing. "It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Apart from my future fiancée."

"Yeah, it's a shiner, alright. I sorry, Oscar. I'm just looking out for ya, that's all. 'Cause that big-spender's habit of yours is what got you into trouble last time."

Sykes was right. "Yeah, I know." If I was ever gonna take responsibility for my fiancée, I had to take responsibility for my own finance first.

But how much does a wedding cost anyway?

Eh, it didn't matter. I could worry about that later. I mean, how did I even know there was gonna be a wedding? 'Cause I know how much Angie loves me, that's how. And I was gonna make Friday night a night to remember, not just for Angie. But for the whole reef.

Advertisements about the party were all over the reef. Every fish knew and I had a feeling every fish was gonna be there. Reef City ain't seen nothing like this before, 'cause Oscar guarantees it!

Yep, things were finally starting to look up. The Whale Wash was finally cleared of oil, the Club's crashing parties again even that little kid EJ was finally starting to fit in.

Oh, and guess what? I heard from Lenny that that little kid got some sorta business with the Don. Now, ya'll know Lenny didn't tell Angie 'cause she fret over it, right? But when I heard that what EJ was getting into I had a feeling that those twelve hour were gonna soar! I mean, she's a glassfish right? And she can't die, right? So this was gonna be easy for her, right?


	31. Chapter 30: Time's Up

Chapter 30

Time's Up

Hey up! Emily here. Miss Emily Jason.

Well, I managed to survive twelve hours unseen alright. And the same day my mission ended, I was ordered back to Lino's study to report my progress.

But guess what? That green slimy octopus was trying to ruin my good work.

I protested. "I started snooping around at nine-thirty! It was ten-thirty when I was caught. That's twelve hours complete!"

"But you still got caught. It's gonna take you more than twelve hours to find out whose behind this money robbing scheme."

"Luca!" Lino snapped at his crime-advisor. I guessed that Luca just let slip the name of the game.

"What money robbing scheme?" I asked curiously. "Is that what this assignment is about?"

But Lino was more bothered about something else. "You got _caught_?" He didn't sound to pleased with me.

"Only after twelve hours were up. I thought it didn't matter if I got caught afterwards."

"But I can't offer you this assignment if you're gonna let yourself get caught!"

"Oi!" I started to get aggressive. "I survived twelve hours snooping around this place without being seen! _That_ was our _agreement_!"

Lino glared at me. I was starting to forget my place again. But at that time I didn't care.

"And don't try to intimidate me! Forget my _place_! If you think I've lost my value then I _have_ _no_ _place_ in your little game!" Err… maybe I shouldn't have said that.

"Get her outa here." Lino turned his back on me.

Oops. Me and my bad temper.

Luca gabbed hold of my right fin.

I didn't want to leave and abandon this opportunity. I had to think fast.

"Wait!" I tried something. "If you give up on me, who else is gonna go undercover and find out who's betrayed you?"

Lino didn't move. He still had is back turned.

But Luca stopped trying to firmly escort me out while I talked.

"That's what's going on, isn't in?" I continued. "I'm cleaver. I doesn't take me long to work things out. Someone's betrayed you and you think it's a member of your own mob. And if you won't hire me to dodge 'em, who can or will?"

There was silence.

I figured that Lino was taking what I said into consideration or he would have had Luca throw me out already.

I decided to make myself sincere and humble once again. "Whatever you say is final, I understand that. Reject me if you wish, that's what everyone else has done."

But when there was still silence Luca made the decision based on his last order.

"Come on." He pushed and shoved me once again. I suppose I let him push me like that. I didn't feel too good about myself at that moment. By my own bad temper I'd just thrown away yet another opportunity.

"Luca, hold her there."

Luca stopped shoving. I looked back. Lino had actually answered me.

"Look." Lino turned round and faced me. "You're no good to me caught."

I closed my eyes and looked down in shame as I listened.

"But I'm not gonna find another fish who can disappear like you can. You've got a lota skill, but all too often you let that attitude of yours get the better of you."

I looked up. "Don't you think I know that?"

Lino swam towards me and glared once again. "Then stop mouthing off and start _co_-_operating_!" He yelled in my face. "Do as you're told for once in your life!"

I screwed up my face and squinted my eyes, I could feel myself crying. I rubbed my eyes and wiped any tears that could be there.

I felt awful. I felt defeated. Lino was right.

All this reminded me of all the times I got hurt before I swam away. I know my anger makes things worse. I just can't help it. What value am I to anyone when I constantly let my anger get the better of me?

Lino swam back to his desk. "The deal was twelve hours survival time." Lino informed me of my task. "You survived twelve hours. The assignment's yours."

I gasped and I looked up with my eyes wide open. I couldn't believe it.

"Are you sure you wanna do that, boss?" Luca wasn't so sure. "You know this kid's more trouble than she's worth."

"You got any better ideas?" Lino would usually follow Luca's advice, but not this time.

"What have I got to do?" I was curious and yet quiet when I spoke. I didn't want to sound aggressive again so I lowered the volume of my voice.

Lino moved his left fin and so encouraged me to swim to the desk.

I obeyed as Luca let go of my fin and let me swim.

Lino began to explain what kind of assignment he had install for me as I swam. "You was right. Someone's turned their back on me and all I know is it's one of my own sharks."

I took my seat on the same chair as last time and listened to my mission briefing.

"Someone got the idea to use that oil to cover up their little plot. That black mess caused a lota problems and in all that carnage it was impossible to keep an eye on every single one of those problems. Someone used the distraction to steel _my_ money undetected."

"And you want me to find out who that someone is?" I assumed.

"I need someone who can enquire and search around without attracting unwanted attention. I don't want this guy to even know I'm still searching for him. I need someone who can make their-self scarce and make their-self useful at the same time."

I took all this in. "That's why you wanted a glassfish for this job." I realized. "Not just because I can disappear, but because all the other sharks despise me. They don't want me around and that makes me inconspicuous."

Lino gave a slight leer towards me.

I now knew what I had to do.

I thought about it before I decided to agree to this job. I'd already proved to myself how much the mob didn't want me around and that meant if they suspected an undercover spy of some sort they wouldn't suspect me. And Lino already had me under protection so that no-one could eat me and that made things easier.

I'd been waiting for this opportunity and I wasn't about to let it slip away. I needed no time to make my decision.

"I'll do it."


	32. Chapter 31: What are you Afraid of?

Chapter 31

What are you Afraid of?

_Hi_! It's me! Everyone's favourite vegetarian shark! Lenny!

Hey, I've just realized, I haven't had a chance to tell this story in a _real_ long time! Well, I guess I should make this chapter one of the best. And it _is_! Just listen to this.

Ok, after Emily'd been given her new assignment she first came back to the Whale Wash to meet up with her friends again. That Wednesday, she came _swimming_ back.

"Lenny!" She hugged hold of me. "It's so good to see you. It's good to see anyone who doesn't bite my head off every time I speak."

I got a little concerned about what she just said. "Bit your head off? Emily, did you get in trouble with my dad again?"

"No fear. I backed down and did as I was told."

"You _what_?"

"That's right. There'll be no more answering back to _that_ boss."

"So, did you do good? Did you pull it off? Did you get the job?"

"I sure did!"

"I knew it!" I cuddled hold of her.

"Lenny, stop cuddling me. I feel like a baby."

I did as she said and let her go. "I knew you could do it. I knew my dad would find you useful."

"But this ain't gonna be easy. I've already made a lot of enemies in that mob."

"_Enemies_?"

"Well, let's just say they don't like the idea of a little fish swimming in their turf that they're not allowed to eat."

Emily stared to make me a little worried. "Are you sure you can handle this? I don't want you getting hurt like last time."

"Relax. Your dad's got me protected. Those sharks can't a fin on me."

"Alright, just don't tell Angie or Oscar. Especially Angie, she'll just worry about you."

"I wont tell. Besides, if I'm supposed to be a dodger for the Don I can't go around telling people."

"Yeah, we don't want you making more enemies if you get caught."

"I won't get caught. Trust me, Lenny."

I trusted Emily, I just didn't trust some of those sharks. I know what they're like. They hate fish anywhere other than their mouths or their stomachs.

Eeewww, just the thought of it makes me sick. At times like this I remember why I decided to be a vegetarian. (Poor little fishes).

Anyway, Emily kept her word and didn't tell Angie or Oscar when they arrived on the scene.

"Yo, EJ!" Oscar greeted her. "Good to see ya."

"Emily!" Angie swam up to her threw her arms around her. "I feel like I haven't seen you in days!"

"You haven't seen me in day, Angie." Emily talked as she was squeezed. "Oof! And why does everyone keep hugging me?"

Angie let her go. "I'm just happy to see you, sweetie."

"I hope Oscar doesn't try to hug me."

Angie burst out laughing, so did Oscar, so did Emily, so did _I_.

"Oh yeah, that's _real_ funny(!)." Said Oscar.

"So." Emily tried to change the subject and stop laughing. "Did anything cool happen while I was away?"

"Not much, but something cool's _gonna_ happen." (I knew what Oscar was talking about).

"What?" Emily sounded eager.

"_Club Oscar__'__s back where the party__'__s at_!"

"_What_?"

"Come on, EJ, catch on. My clubs reopening this Friday."

"Oh. That's all?"

"What'd ya mean 'that's all'? EJ, this is the event of the year!"

"I guess."

"You guess? You sound as if you've never been to a club before."

"Maybe that's because I haven't."

"Then you don't know what you're _missing_!" And that's when Oscar realized something, he'd invited every single fish in the entire reef except one. "That's it! Consider this an invitation to the coolest club in Reef City. EJ, you're coming to Club Oscar!"

"No, I'm _not_!"

Ok, that shocked everyone. Emily turned down an invitation to _Club_ _Oscar_? She didn't want to join the _fun_?

"You're not coming?" Oscar sounded a little more than disappointed. "EJ, what is _wrong_ with you?"

"I'm sorry, but nothing's wrong with me. I just don't like loud noises and bright lights and crowds of people." Emily explained. "Besides, that absurd sport you call 'dancing'…well, let's just say you'll never catch me making a fool of myself."

Oscar looked shocked at Emily's remarks.

I had to say something. "Hey, err…Emily, maybe Club Oscar isn't as bad as you think."

"I'm sorry, but I won't go. I'm too scared."

"I thought you said you were gonna face your fears."

"Not this time. This is everything I'm afraid of." Emily turned back to Oscar. "I'm sorry, Oscar. I can't go. It's too crowded and noisy. It would be impossible for me to enjoy myself, I'd have my eyes closed and my hands over my ears all the time and I can't stand that ridiculous activity you call dancing. It's something that doesn't exist where I come from and it looks so stupid and foolish."

I couldn't believe it. Emily thinks dancing is _stupid_? But she just had to go to that club on Friday. I didn't want her to miss the moment when Oscar proposed to Angie. That's what that party was all about. Oscar was planning to surprise the whole reef.

There just had to be a way to make Emily change her mind. She's faced so many of her fears lately. I just knew she could face this one too.

But even if she could, would she actually enjoy herself at that club, or like she said: would she spend the whole time with her eyes closed and with her hands over her ears. Oh, Emily, I just had to convince you to change your mind. I had to do something.


	33. Chapter 32: Read and Right

Chapter 32

Read and Right

Hi, it me, Emily.

[Oscar- "_EJ_!". Emily- "I'll use my own name for now, alright?" Oscar- "Come on, you've gotta go with the flow, EJ." Emily- "I _am_ going with the flow. _My_ flow!"]

Sorry about that… Anyway, where was I? Oh yes.

Right, it was Thursday. One day to go until it was time for me to make the hardest decision of my life. Should I go to Club Oscar and risk being absolutely terrified, or stay behind and dwell in my own company? Either didn't sound too pleasant.

But anyway, I didn't need to make that decision right now. I had plenty of time to worry about that club thing later.

I decided to hang around the Whale Wash that day since I'd spent enough time at that shipwreck. I could proceed with my job as a dodger after this Friday was over. I spent time with Angie in the reception box while she filled in the register and booked appointments and chatted to Oscar who came to visit her while on his break.

"You're comin' to this party, right Ang?" Oscar wanted to make sure that the love of his life was gonna be there.

"Of course I'll be there. I'm not gonna miss this for the world."

"What I mean is you're not gonna be babysitting for the little _dance-a-phobic_." He looked in my direction.

"Oi!" I yelled at Oscars comment. "'Babysitting'? I can take care of myself, thank you."

"Hey, I'm just messin' with ya. Come on, EJ, where's your sense of humour."

"I must have misplaced it when I met you."

"Now, if that's supposed to be a joke it ain't funny."

"Believe me, mate, it's no joke." I smiled and gave a little frown at the same time.

"'Mate'?" Oscar shook his head. "Girl, who says 'mate' around here?"

"Oi, there's at least me."

"Who says 'oi' either? Seriously, EJ, you've gotta listen to the way people talk. You don't say 'oi' or 'hey up' in this reef. You say 'Yo!'."

I lightly frowned again.

"Come on try it. 'Yo'!"

"Oi."

"Nah, nah. 'Yo'!"

"Hey up."

"sigh Alright." Oscar sighed at my stubbornness. "I think it's time for a little elocution lesson. _South-Side_ _style_!"

Ow…I didn't like the sound of this.

Oscar took me back to his office and wrote some slang words on the back board.

"Alright. If you're gonna be part of _this_ reef you've gotta know how to talk, ok?"

I shoved my shoulders. "Ok." I guessed so. But I didn't want anyone trying to change my slang. So, I decided I was going to be awkward on purpose.

"Alright." Oscar used the pointer and pointed to the first word. (I felt like as back at school. I missed school but I can't say this here was a good thing). "Take a shot at this: 'Cool'."

"Cor."

"No, '_cool_'."

"Cor."

"Come on, EJ. Quit being awkward. 'Cool'."

"Cor."

"'Cool'."

"Cor."

"'Cool'."

"Cor."

"ALRIGH!" Oscar sounded just a little frustrated, (That was an understatement). "sigh Emily, quit it. If you wanna be part of this city you've gotta make an effort, understand?"

"But I don't want to change the way I speak. I've been used to it for the best part of thirteen years. It's not how we speak in the English Channel."

"_Well, your not in the English Channel anymore_, are ya? You're in Reef City now, kid. Come on, don't you wanna be cool?"

"Actually, no."

"Come on, EJ. Everyone wants to be cool."

"I don't."

"So you wanna be lame?"

"What's lame?"

"It's like 'boring'."

"I'm not boring, and I'm not cool either."

"sigh Alright, I get it. But people are gonna think you're weird if ya talk like a Brit all the time. And you don't like it when people criticize you, do ya?"

I shook my head. "I do worry about what people think of me."

"Alright then. How about givin' this slang stuff another shot?"

"sigh Just don't expect me to get use to it or say everything right."

"Ok, read that first one out loud."

"_Read_?" I exaggerated.

Oscar gave me a puzzled look. "Yeah, '_read_'."

I felt a little embarrassed. I guess I would have had to have told my friends sooner or later. "Err, I don't mean to stereotype towards my own kind, but I'm from the Twilight Zone."

"What? Do you read in another language or something?"

This was something I'd been hiding for a while and I wasn't sure about telling this truth. "I can't read."

Oscar looked shocked. "_What_?"

"I don't know how to write either."

[Oscar- 'Wait a sec, if you can't read or write, then how the shell did you write all these chapters? Emily- '_Hello_! _The author wrote these chapters_! Oscar- 'Oh yeah'.

(As I was saying…) "We never got taught. We don't have the luxury of a school curriculum in the Twilight Zone like that schools do here."

"You can't read?"

I nodded. "Yes, I can't read."

"You honestly can't read? What about the alphabet?"

"I know my alphabet…mostly."

Oscar still looked surprised. "What'd ya mean 'mostly'? Give me the alphabet."

"I know how to say it!" I sounded a little stroppy. "I just don't know what some of it looks like. I can't tell the difference between a 'M' and a 'W', they both look the same to me."

Oscar swam to the desk and quickly sorted out some paper and a pen. "Alright, alright." He drew something. "Take a look at that. Can you tell me what that says?"

Little did I know that the word written on the paper that I was trying to read was my own name.

"'Eh'…um…'_wh_'?"

"You can't read." Oscar finally sounded like he believed it. "You really can't read."

"Don't rub it in. I _know_!"

"You can't live here without being able to read, EJ. Someone's gotta teach ya."

"Oh, and I suppose _you_ could teach me(!)." I was being sarcastic. But Oscar was serious when he replied.

"Yeah…" Oscar nodded while he thought about the idea. "Yeah, I guess I could."

"You _what_?"

"We'll start with the basics: Writing your name."

"_You're_ gonna teach me to read? Oscar, my own sisters couldn't teach me to read. But mind you, they didn't try very hard. They just got frustrated with me."

"Forget about them, I'm your teacher now."

"That's what I'm afraid of, '_dude_'(!)." I used the word 'dude' to impersonate the way Oscar talks.

"Listen, do you wanna learn how to read or not?"

I did.

So, I guess we started with the basics like Oscar said and try to read and write my own name.

But my name sounded so long: Eh…mi…ly. I know it doesn't look so bad on paper, but don't forget, I'd never seen my name on paper. I've only ever heard it.

Well, Oscar promised to help teach me how to read. But I wasn't too hopeful because that's something no one has ever achieved.


	34. Chapter 33: It's Friday

Chapter 33

It's Friday

Oh no! Today's Friday! Today's the day when that club opens again! I know everyone else I really excited, but I wasn't.

Everyone wanted me to go. But I was too scared. I _hate_ loud noises. They don't just feel uncomfortable, loud noises hurt my ears. I _hate_ bright lights. They hurt my eyes and I feels like they're trying to spot me and make me the centre of attention. And I _hate_ crowds. A load of noisy, pushy, shovey people who will trample on you if you don't get out of there.

Believe me, I'm really scared. I can't just float somewhere in the corner with my eyes closed and my hands over my ears. I'd be absolutely terrified the whole time, growing ever more anxious as the hours passed.

I just couldn't do it.

"Yes, you can." Angie reassured me.

I was at Angie's apartment, talking to her about the club and complaining that I couldn't go. Not complaining…_pleading_ _my_ _case_!

"It won't be as loud and noisy as you think. And it's not just noise, it's music! You like music don't you, Emily?"

"Music takes on different meanings. It depends on what this reef calls music. Because I've heard some songs over the months and I really can't call them music."

"I know what you mean. Some people just have no taste. Hee, hee."

"Well, the music back in the Channel doesn't go boom, boom, boom, boom. It goes la, la, la, laaaaa, la, la, la, laaaaaaaaaaaa…It's more classic. I'd never heard any music like the music in this world. Thought I do admit. I do like some of it."

I thought about the music of my world. We didn't have things like stereos and CDs and Ipods. We had old record players and old music. Like the record player in the shipwreck.

That reminds me, I was due to start my assignment after this club thing was over. At least that motivated me to make it through the night. But everyone was pestering my to go. Everyone was going but me! Oscar, Angie, Lenny, Mr Sykes, the jellyfish brothers Ernie and Bernie, even Lino and the sharks were going, including that bulbous brained, slimy, green octopus Luca. That's why I couldn't start my mission straight away, 'cause no one would be in the shipwreck, (well, hardly anyone). I wish I could go too, but I couldn't.

I thought that I should try to take my mind of this problem. I needed something to distract me from this for the day.

I went to see Oscar that afternoon to see if he could start teaching me how to read like he suggested. But as I should have guessed, Oscar was too busy preparing for the reopening of his club.

I tried to see Angie again to see if I could talk to her. But she was so busy getting ready for the evening event that she didn't pay much attention to me. She was distracted with putting on makeup and deciding which lip-gloss she should use.

My last hope… I tried to track down Lenny.

I swam to the Whale Wash, that was getting ready for the nightly event. It was still open though.

There was posters advertising the event being taken down and lights in the ceiling being rewired and speakers being put up on the back wall and wired up to the turntables where the main controls are.

Phew, just looking at all this was starting to scare me. I hate loud noises and if they dare switch those speakers on and make my ears explode I'd get so angry I'd…

"Emily!"

A familiar voice distracted me from my grumbling thoughts.

I turned round. "Oh, Lenny, am I glad to see you!" I raced towards him, (but I'm not very fast so I didn't really race all the way, more like paddle).

"Ain't this great?" He spoke with an excited smile on his face. "So, you decided to come after all."

"No. I was just trying to find out where all my friends got to."

"Aw…" Lenny sounded disappointed. "But why don't you give it a shot? You're not a stranger to anyone and no-one in this reef is a stranger to you. I can't imagine tonight without you. You're part of this reef now."

"I'm sorry, Lenny. I'm just too afraid."

"Emily, please don't hide away again. You're not like that now. I don't want you to be on your own again."

"I can take care of myself."

Lenny sighed at my familiar comment. "You said that before you found me, and it wasn't true then either."

"But I _can_ take care of myself. I'll be fine."

"But where will you go?"

"Angie said I could stay at her's again."

"And what will you do?"

I shoved my shoulders. "It doesn't matter. Lenny I'm not going to that club. It's too loud, to bright and too many people. It's everything I'm afraid of! I'm not going and that's final. There's nothing you can do or say that could change my mind."

Lenny looked as sad as I did when he first found me. I couldn't go. I just couldn't! I didn't mean to disappoint anyone, but if they'd just understand that there's some things about me that you just can't change.

…

Nine a clock that night, Angie left for the club and I was left behind sitting on the sofa and sewing my little picture.

Needle goes in, needle comes out…

I thought about what could be happening at that club right this minute. There'd be people jumping about all stupidly to that banging music. They looked like idiots to me.

(Needle goes in, needle comes out…)

At least they were enjoying themselves, which is more than what I could say if I was there. They'd been in this reef since they were born, they were use to this lifestyle, it was part of them. I was born in the Twilight Zone of the English Channel, but I couldn't say that was part of me at all. There'd always been something missing inside me. An empty place that I just couldn't fill.

(Needle goes in, needle comes out…)

I felt like there was an empty place in me right now. I felt it before a long time ago. It went away when Lenny helped me off the streets and I became part of this world. But now it felt like there was something missing again.

I stopped my sewing and just looked and listened.

It was quiet, it was dark. Just the way I like it… And yet, I was lonely. Lonely? I'd never felt like that before.

I felt so alone. My new friends had all headed off to this crazy party….

…My friends were gone…

…And a part of me went with them.

My empty space…it's my _friends_!

I knew something was missing. I was missing them, and right at that moment…they were missing _me_!

Oh! But I can't go out there. No on my own. I'm too scared.

What am I saying? I can take care of myself! Just like everyone else in this reef. But like them, sometimes even I need help, I realize that.

And if I'm like them, does that mean that if I join the crowd I won't stand out? I won't look strange? I'll look like one of them?

One way or another, I missed my friends. And one way or another, I was going back out there to find them again. I'd be on my own again just like before, but not for long. At least this time I had someone waiting for me when I reached my destination.

So that was it! I'm going out there…

No!

Yes!

No! _No_! I can't do it.

But I _can_ do it!

No!

Yes!

_No_!

_Yes_!

_Oh_! _Make_ _up_ _your_ _mind_ _already_!


	35. Chapter 34: Let's get it Started!

Chapter 34

Let's Get It Started

_Let's_ _get_ _this_ _party_ _started_ _right…NOW_!

Boom! Shake, shake, shake, the room!

Boom! Shake, shake, shake, the room!

Yo! Yo! Welcome to my club! CLUB _OSCARRR_!

And _what_ an atmosphere! Lights flashin', people jumpin', the party's bumpin', the music's booming so loud it could raise the roof! What better atmosphere could I ask for, eh? And what better place to pop the question to my future fiancée? This was what I'd been waiting for… For weeks, man.

But I had to wait a little longer, I had to pick the right moment. I wanted the whole reef to see Angie's face when she saw that diamond. I wanted the whole reef to witness the moment when Angie said 'Yes'! Which I had no doubt in my mind that she would.

…

Angie was partying with her female friends in the dance floor. I was watching her from the rail outside the office. I figured this was the time to get her attention.

"Yo, Ang!" I called down to her.

Angie looked up and tried to spot me. "Ha, ha! Oscar, what are you doing up there?"

I leaped over the rail and swam for her. "Just tryin'a find you amongst all this crazy atmosphere. I thought I'd get a better look up there."

"Ha!" Angie continued to laugh and giggle with delight. "I've missed this place!" She shouted over the music.

"Yeah, I'd been trying to get it back open for weeks!" I don't know why I was talking when I should be dancing. "What am I talkin' for?" I took hold of Angie's hand. "Come on, Ang. Dance with me girl!"

I took Angie out of the crowd and on to the dance floor. Everyone made room, they knew who we were.

It wasn't long before we found ourselves in the centre of attention, surrounded by partygoers.

The music shook the club. Boom, boom, the floor was bumping. I practically lost myself in the music. Caught in a trance dancing with Angie, you know?

And in all this crazy atmosphere in this crazy club, how was anyone supposed to know that someone was watching us?

Yeah, that's right. Someone was looking down on us from the above the lights. Someone staying in the shadows and out of sight. Staring down from the scaffolding on the ceiling, someone was watching us. And she was _scared_!

Guess what? Emily had actually changed her mind. She was up there above us right that moment and none of us knew she was there. But now she'd got this far all on her own she couldn't get herself to go any further. She was sort of stuck.

EJ just floated there above the lights, watching us and wanting to be one of us. But she was too scared to swim out there and join us.

I myself wouldn't have spotted her even if I wasn't already dancing the night way. No-one looks up in a club. She was out of sight. But I she was _trying_ to stay out of sight. Maybe just watching was all this kid wanted to do.

Well, no-one knew she was up there…until she slipped.

She was sorta leaning to hard on the scaffolding. Her fin slipped, she knocked one of the lights and it came crashing to the down to the dance floor.

"Angie, loom out!" I pulled her by the fin and pulled her outa the way.

"Ah!" She screamed as we both leaped for it.

Crash! The light shattered on the dance floor.

Emily started down at the distraction she'd accidentally caused. "Oops." She said to herself.

The whole club started to look up at the lights and people some even stopped dancing.

"What was that?"

"How did that come loose?"

"Is something up there?"

Angie looked up with the crowd. She stared at the lights. "How _did_ that come loose?" She swam higher, up towards the lights.

"Hey, Ang. Where do you think your going?" I wondered why she was so curious about a fallen light.

But, my girl kept on swimming.

Angie swam up to the ceiling and floated just below the lights. She stared to see if she could see anything through the gaps of the light-rig.

"Angie, what are you doin', girl?"

"Shh. Hang on." Angie carried on.

She popped her head out just above the bars that were holding the lights. Angie looked around the dark space between the lights and the ceiling. It was almost impossible to see anything, the lights were shining down where Angie and I were supposed to be dancing.

I watched Angie as she actually swam over the light-rig and out of sight.

I decided to follow her. "Sigh Angie." I swam to the lights myself. "What are you doin'?" I looked over the top of the light-rig. "What do you think you're gonna find up here, girl?"

I spotted her through the darkness. She was with someone. I thought at the time: 'Someone's actually up here?'. And as soon as I looked hard enough, I recognized that someone all too well.

"Emily?"

She didn't look at me but she waved. "Sorry I broke your light. I didn't mean to."

I smiled. "Yo, EJ. What are you doin' up here?"

Angie smiled and tutted. "Tuh Oh, your just shy, aren't you hun?"

"But what the shell are you doin' up here?" I chucked at the thought of where she'd been hiding.

"I…I'm scared." Emily mumbled out. "It wasn't so bright and noisy and crowded up here."

"But you can't stay here." Angie took EJ by her right fin and tried to guide her out of the scaffolding.

The party goers were starting to wonder where I'd got to. "Yo, Oscar!" I heard Sykes call up. "What are you playin' around at?"

I swam out of the light-rig. "Yo, dawg!" I yelled back. "Look what Angie found!"

Angie giggled as she guided Emily into view.

EJ peered over the side of the steal bars holding up the lights, and when she saw all the people staring up at her she decided to make herself invisible.

"Oh, Emily." Angie sighed. "Don't be scared. I'm here. No-one's gonna make you the centre of attention."

"But everyone's staring at me." EJ complained.

"Well, if you swim down and act natural instead of hiding in the rigging then maybe people would stare at you so much."

Emily showed her true colours again.

"Come on. Just follow me." Angie took Emily by the fin once again and swam with her out of the scaffolding.

EJ then stopped. "I'm not going in that crowd." She panicked. "I can't."

"It's alright, you can come with me."

Angie knew how scared that little kid was already. So she didn't force her to mingle with the club-crazed dancing fish.

Angie took Emily to the reception box where it was quiet and out of the way.

"Emily, I'm so happy you came!" Angie cuddled hold of EJ, even thought EJ had her hands over her ears. "See, you can be brave. You can do anything when you put your mind to it."

Sykes also decided to pay Emily a little visit. "Hey kid, glad you could make it. How are ya holding up?"

Emily just shook her head. She was still covering up her ears so she couldn't hear anything.

"I'll take that as a… 'Not so good' answer." Sykes guessed that EJ wasn't taking the noise too well.

Angie wanted to make sure Emily was alright before she continued her partying. "Emily, will you be alright if I go back!" She shouted over the music so that EJ might hear her.

"What!" Emily didn't hear a word.

Angie scribbled on her note pad. She tore off the page she'd wrote on and held it up to Emily. But there was a problem.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot, you can't read."

Angie put the paper down and tried to use her fins to gesture to Emily what she was saying. "Ok, _I_…" She pointed to herself. "_Will_ _be_ _out_ _there_!" She pointed back and forth from the dance floor to herself.

Sykes watched on as Angie tried her best to get EJ to understand.

"_Will you be ok_!" Angie pointed to Emily and then made the 'OK' sigh with her fingers.

Emily nodded.

"Sorry that you're missin' out on the fun, kid." Sykes sympathised a little though he knew Emily could hear him.

Angie swam on back to the club.

Sykes took one last look at Emily and shook his head. "You don't know that you're missin'."

EJ was left there. There was nothing anyone could do. She was just sat there with her hands over her ears, afraid of he music I thought she loved.

Sykes was right; Emily didn't know what she was missing.


	36. Chapter 35: Trapped in the Music

Chapter 35

Trapped in the Music

This was just brilliant(!). Fan-blumin'-tastic(!).

Hey, up. It's Emily. I wasn't feeling to good at that moment in time. Yet again, I found myself all alone because I was different. I was the only one with sensitive hearing and the only one who wasn't dancing. I hated dancing anyway, it doesn't exist where I come from, (not this kind of dancing).

So, all alone I was. In Angie's reception box was where I was. I just stayed on that seat and I daren't look round the corner. I knew I would either see madness or happiness. I didn't want to look either way. I knew it would just make me even more miserable.

My only motivation at that moment for staying put was the hope that Lenny would turn up soon. But there was a little problem about that; his dad and the rest of the mob would be coming too.

Oh no. I didn't want any of them seeing me like this. If they did then they'd know what I'm really afraid of. Loud noises was just one of my problems, I don't want to list them all. I just hoped that Lenny would defend me. But the only problem there was that I wouldn't be able to hear him speak. And the fact that I couldn't read didn't help either.

So, when Lenny came things were difficult because I couldn't talk or hear anything.

"Emily! You're here!" At least Lenny was surprised and happy to see me. "I never thought you'd come! You said you wouldn't, but you have!"

(Though I could hear him at the time, the author can fill in for me in what Lenny actually said).

"What made you come back?" He asked me. But I of course couldn't hear him. "Emily, what have you got your hand over your ears for?" [_Because it's too quiet(!) Duh!_]

But Lenny wasn't the only one who had come to see me. His dad was with him when he came over to see me and Lino wasn't too impressed with my cowardliness. I mean, I was supposed to be this tough little fish who once had the guts to face up to him. But he saw me there with my hands over my ears with this worried look on my face.

"What the shell's the matter with you?" He frowned at me. "Take your hands off your ears! What cha doin'?"

I of course couldn't hear his commands.

Lino sighed and shook his head, I obviously couldn't hear him.

Lenny tried to save me from getting into trouble by gently trying to take my fins from covering over my ears. But as soon as I knew what he was doing I pulled away and rather violently shook my head.

Lenny gave his dad a nervous smile. "It's just a little too loud for her."

"I can't believe it!" Lino was astonished. "Little-Miss fearless is scared of a little noise?"

"You're not afraid are you, Emily?" Lenny asked me. But I just looked at him as he talked. I watched his mouth move, (from my point of view), with no sound coming out.

I wasn't sure what was going on. I just looked at Lenny as he was trying to communicate with me through helpless gestures. I couldn't understand what he was trying to tell me.

I decided to look back to Lino. I expected him to be angry with me. Because Lenny had tried to get me to uncover my ears and I pulled away I thought Lino would think of me as a coward. But instead, he was leering. Grinning with malicious intent.

"Looks like I've finally found something you're afraid of." He grinned towards me as he knew I couldn't here him. "I'll bear that in mind."

I could hear him, but I could tell from his leering at me that I was in trouble, and that it had something to do with my fear of noise.

"Lenny, leave the baby with her pacifier." He chuckled.

"Pop, please don't be so mean to her." Lenny tried to stick up for me.

"Just come on."

Lenny took one last sympathetic look at me before swimming off with his dad to the club where the rest of the guys were.

Once again, I was alone. But I didn't just feel lonely this time, or afraid. I felt like a coward.

I knew that Lino was leering about. All this time he thought of me as this tough little kid who has no fears what so ever, someone who's not even afraid of him! And now, I'd just accidentally revealed my true fear. Lino now knew I was afraid of something after all, I knew he would use that against me if I didn't do something to prove him wrong.

But he was right. I was scared of loud noises. It felt like a drill going through my head. It wasn't just uncomfortable, it was painful. I know I'm use to pain by now, I've been through so much pain before. But this wasn't anything like that.

My ears are really sensitive, I can't help it! In the Twilight Zone when you can't see anything you have to rely on another sense when you can't rely on your eyes. The second sense of a glassfish is our sense of hearing.

I was scared of loud noises. They hurt. And now, Lino knew it.

I had to do something, I wanted to keep my reputation of a tough kid, fearless and determined. I couldn't let a little noise get the better of me.

I tried to take my hands off my ears…

All I hear was: SSSSKKKKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRR!

I quickly covered my ears back up. It was too painful.

My heart was pounding. I could feel my pulse in my head and I knew it wasn't just he boom, boom, boom, of the club. I wasn't even on the dance floor, I was away from the clubbing area and even here it was too loud for me.

I had to do it. I hated being alone, it was last month ago all over again. (That's before Lenny first found me). I didn't want to go back in the dark, I wanted to stay in the light.

I uncovered my ears again.

SSSSSKKKKK… I held my hands there for a few seconds which was as long as I could. I then covered up my ears again.

I took deep breaths. 'Come on, don't be a coward' I though to myself. 'You're fearless. _FEARLESS_!'

"I fear nothing!" I said to myself as I faced the volume once again.

I kept my fins there and bared the pain. "You can't scare me!" I said. "You can't keep me in the dark!" I endured the pounding in my head. "I fear nothing! I fear _NOTHING_!"

"Emily, what are you shouting at?"

I looked behind me. "Angie!" I was so please to see her checking on me, I hated being left along like this.

"Ha, ha…" Angie giggled. "You can hear me!"

I only just realized. I wasn't covering over my ears. "Oh. I am." I sounded a little surprised at myself.

"See, it's not that bad." She smiled.

I smiled back nervously, I guess I didn't know what I was capable of.

"So, do you feel like joining the fun yet?" Since I was feeling better already Angie was eager to see if I was up to joining the club.

I nodded and held out my fin, (I didn't want to go out there alone, I wanted and escort).

Angie took me by the fin and guided me into the music.

This actually wasn't so bad. I guess I really could face the music after all. This actually wasn't bad at all. Even when I swam closer to the source of the music I still didn't falter.

Alright, I'll give this party thing a go. After all, I wanted to be part of this world and I knew how much this club meant to them. If I wanted to be once of them, I would have to like it too.


	37. Chapter 36: 'Will you marry me'

Chapter 36

'Will you Marry me?'

Oh, hi! This is Angie. I'm sure you know from the last two chapters that these chapters are all kind of similar. This one's in the club too, carried on from the last one.

So, Emily managed to face the music after all. I knew she could do it. But that was about as far as she got.

She sorta just stayed at the side of the dance floor at the back of the crowd, too scared to swim where people would see her. But none of us wanted to leave Emily all on her own again.

"Go and talk to her." I told Lenny.

"Why always me?"

"Because she listens to you."

"She listens to you too."

"But you're the one who can convince her to come out of her hiding place."

"Alright." Lenny sighed. "I'll try."

Lenny swam over the crowd and tried to spot Emily. But that wasn't too hard because she wasn't _in_ the crowd. She was behind it, but luckily she wasn't trying to hide again.

"Hey, Emily." Lenny spotted her and swam down to her. "What are you doing back here? I though you decided to join the party?"

"I _am_ joining the party! I just joining in where no one can see me. That's all."

Lenny chuckled. "If you stay out of sight then you're not joining in."

Emily looked away and sighed.

"Come on." Lenny held out his fin towards Emily. "I'll show you how to join in the fun."

"No." Emily shook her head.

"Oh, come on."

"No."

But Lenny wasn't about to take 'no' for an answer. He took hold of Emily's right fin.

"No!" Emily cried as Lenny pulled her by the fin as he swam round towards the dance floor. "Lenny, no, no, no, no, no…!"

"Don't be scared! Don't even think! Just go with the flow!"

"'_Go with the flow_'! With all these bumbling idiots jumping around like fools!"

Lenny just laughed as he too Emily to the centre of the dance floor. "Emily, where's your sense of fun?"

"You call this _fun_!"

"Don't you?"

"No, I _don't_!"

"_You_ _will_ _soon_! _Ha_, _ha_!"

I saw the look on Emily's face from a short distance away and she looked pretty scared.

Emily started to panic. "But…but I don't even know how to dance like you lot do."

"No-one does." Said Lenny. "You just move how ever you feel like moving."

"I'm not doing it! And you can't make me. You can't make me. You can't make me! _You_ _can't_ _make_ _me_!"

"You're right, I can't make you have fun. Only you can do that."

I kept on watching as Lenny kept on trying to encourage Emily to dance. It was as if she'd never danced before. Someone had to teach her how.

I swam over to party and joined in the fun myself.

"_Emily_." I giggled as I swam over head. "Come on, let me show you how it's done."

"No, no, no, no…" Emily shook her head."

"Oh, Emily. There's nothing silly about dancing. You're only gonna look like everyone else. Why don't you give it a try?"

Emily gave a scared little look where her lips looked squiggly.

"Come on." I said whilst getting into the beat again and moving to the music. "Just use your sense of rhythm."

Emily hesitated. She made a sudden little jolt as she attempted to dance, but then she faltered.

Lenny and I laughed and giggled at Emily's pitiful attempt.

"Stop it! You're embracing me!" Emily cried.

"Don't worry so much. No-one's gonna think anything bad of you. Try again, and don't hesitated so much. Why don't you pretend that no-one's here?"

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Why don't you closed your eyes?"

Emily gasped and did as I advised. But even though she closed her eyes she didn't move for fear.

It was then that Lenny took her by the right fin once again and twirled her round.

"Ah." Emily opened her eyes and shrieked.

"That's it, now you're getting it!" Lenny chuckled.

Lenny let go as Emily giggled and kept on trying to move with the music.

I took hold of both her fins and encouraged her to dance to the rhythm of the music.

Emily looked a little uncertain with this weak smile on her face.

"Just relax. Listen to the music and just go with the flow."

"That's the third time someone's told me that tonight." Emily giggled. "I don't even get what it really means."

I laughed with her to keep her happy. At least she seemed like she was finally starting to enjoy herself.

I kept on dancing with Emily until she seemed to get the hang of it. Who would have known that this little kid, as scared as she was a few hours ago, would be here on the dance floor having the most fun she's had since…well, that I didn't know.

I left her with Lenny once I thought she was confident enough to carry on dancing without me.

I swam back to the balcony where Oscar had been watching me. I'd only been away from him a few minutes and even that was too long.

"Hey, Angie!" Oscar called to me as I swam to the balcony. "What's up, girl?"

"I've got Emily dancing! Can you believe it?"

"Actually I can, I've just been watching you."

I joined Oscar behind the rail and gazed out at the atmosphere.

"Look at them." Said Oscar as he was looking out to. "How great is this view?"

"It's amazing." I sighed. "It's even better than the view at your old pent house."

"Nah, nothing'll ever beat that."

"This does."

"Why? How does this beat the top of the reef?"

"It's honest." I smiled and frowned a little as I was reminded of Oscar's great-white lie.

"Well, that's all over now, right?"

"Right. But you did learn something from that experience, right?"

"I sure did. I learned something I should have known all along."

"And what was that?"

"You, Ang. I should have known. I should have seen it. You were always there for me, you were the only one who cared and I'm sorry I didn't see it sooner."

I felt so touched. I loved it when Oscar flatters me with his true feelings like this. It made me feel so loved.

"You've done so much for me, Ang. And if it wasn't for you, I'd still be scrubbing tongues and scraping for cash and gangling at the bottom of the food chain. I owe you so much, Angie."

I smiled and gazed into his eyes as he bared his heart.

"I can't even put into words how much you mean to me. So…" He brought something out from behind his back. "…I'm gonna show you instead."

Oscar grabbed hold of one of the microphones from the stand on the balcony.

"Yo, party fellas!" He called out. "How ya'll doin'!"

The crowd cheered back and waved their fins above their heads.

"Yo, I said '_How_ _ya'll_ _doin_'!" Oscar repeated as the clubbers cheered again. "Good to hear it! Now, may I have you attention just one moment! I've got a little announcement to make!"

The crowd cheered as they turned round and looked up at the balcony. Oscar had everyone complete and undivided attention. Oscar made his announcement.

"This angel here." Oscar referred to me. "This girl means the world to me. I would be here…in fact, this club and all ya'll here would be here if it wasn't for this girl."

I must admit I felt a little shy. I swear I was blushing. Oscar continued his little speech as I listed to what he was gonna say next.

"I can't describe in words what Angie means to me." He continued. "So, maybe this'll describe things a little better."

Oscar presented before me a little box, just like the one with the pink pears he gave me the last time we were on a balcony together.

I didn't want to get my hopes up like last time. I was so disheartened last time. I thought: 'Please, not more pearls'.

"Don't worry, Angie this ain't pearls this time."

"Thank goodness(!)." I giggled.

And that's when Oscar opened the lid of the box…

I saw this…shine at first. This shimmer like the sun…and once I saw past the shine…I couldn't believe my eyes…a _ring_! Oh, my god! Oh, my god! Oh, my god!

I felt my eyes starting to water, could this really be true? Was the actually happening?

And that's when Oscar made my dream into a reality.

"Angie, will you marry me, girl?"

I was smiling from ear to ear. The was tears in my eyes. I couldn't believe this was actually happening. The whole club was watching…the whole _reef_ was watching.

"Oscar…" I managed to weakly sob out through my tears of happiness. "Yes! Yes! _YES_!" I cried. "_Of_ _course_ _I_ _will_!"

I swooped forward and hugged hold of Oscar and pressed my lips against his.

I heard cheering in my echoing my ears as I lost myself in my dream come true.

The whole club cried and cheered as me and my fiancé shared this moment of excitement. And cheering with them was our familiar friends.

Sykes knew this day was coming, ever since Oscar's disappointment when Sykes had no choice but to close the club. Actually, he probably knew this day was coming long before then. He knows how long I've loved Oscar, it was only a matter of time before he loved me back.

Lenny was also watching with this sweet little look on his face. Oscar told him about his plans when this new story began and ever since then he'd been waiting for this day to arrive.

And there was one other little fish who wasn't expecting this at all.

Emily floated there at the front of the crowd as she watched the moment of love. To Emily this world was full of surprises. Something new and exciting happened everyday. From burning oil to and proposal in front of the whole reef.

…

It was a dream come true.

I'd loved Oscar since before I could remember… and now, he was finally mine. Forever.


	38. Chapter 37: Revolution

Chapter 37

Revolution

Hi! It's Lenny! Everyone's favourite vegetarian shark, (I've _gotta_ come up with a new into).

Anyway, what do you know? Oscar finally got his chance to pop the question! And there couldn't have been a more romantic sight. I _love_ romance… (a big softy like me).

This was news for the entire reef! I couldn't wait to see it on the TV the next day. We all crowded round the TV in Angie's office as we waited for the news o come on. Well, all of us except Emily.

Emily fell asleep at the club last night and I took her with me when I swam home. She looked so cute when I saw her asleep across three chairs at the back of the washing room. Emily apparently looks sweet when she's asleep.

I took her home with me that night since I figured that Angie might want sometime with her new fiancé and she would be able to accommodate Emily tonight.

Once I got home I wanted to take Emily somewhere safe to sleep where she would be found by any of the other sharks would find her.

I know she likes wandering in the air vents so I though she'd be safe if I put her there.

Anyway, the rest of us waited in anticipation the next day when the news came on the TV at the Whale Wash. We all knew what the headlines would be…

Or, at least we thought we knew. But something else beat Angie and Oscar's wedding proposal to the top page.

"…Katie Current here, keeping it current. We have urgent reports of a revolution in European Saltwaters."

"Europe?" Oscar recognised that name. "Hey Sykes, isn't that where Emily's from?"

"Sure, she's from the Channel. I've even been there myself."

"But what's going on in Europe?" I asked as I watched the report.

The report continued: "…'We now talk to British reporter Winston who is live in London Reef in the English Channel as we have reports that a revolution has started between London Reef and the Channel Twilight Zone'."

"HU!" We all gasped. The report was about Emily's home!

"…'Winston, how has the revolution started? What are civilians demanding from the government?'…'Well Katie, it all started the Twilight Zone dwellers rose up from the darkness and swam out from under the city of London Reef. They claim to have been suffering for years behind closed doors and that the government have been keeping it a secret from the rest of the European saltwaters.' 'Mr Winston, that exactly are the revolutionists demanding from the British government?' 'There are demanding justice'."

"Justice?" Sykes pondered. "For what? What's been going on in the Twilight Zone?"

Angie panned through today's newspaper from her desk. "All it says is that there's protesters outside the Houses of Parliament." Angie started to read from the paper. "'…And as the dark secrets of the dark world are being revealed the fate of the Twilight dwellers rests on what side the jury will believe'."

"'Jury'? What jury?" Sykes questioned. "In the Channel no-one's higher than the government. No-one can prosecute the ones who are running that reef no-matter how bad the crime."

"It doesn't say anymore." Said Angie. "All it says is that the report will continue as new events occur."

"Revolution in the Twilight Zone?" Oscar thought about this. "Maybe this has something to do with EJ."

"Maybe we should talk to her about this." I suggested

"No." Angie objected. "We can't let Emily see this. It could have a negative impact on her."

"Angie's right." Said Sykes. "We've gotta wait and see where this revolution goes."

"But Emily could have all the missing information we need to complete this story." I believed. "What if we could ask her a few questions without telling her about what's happening in her world?"

"Why exactly did Emily swim away from home? Did she say anything to you?" Sykes asked me.

"No, Emily never told me."

"Well, I suggest you try and get her to tell you."

"I agree." Said Angie. "This new news might be what we need to convince Emily to go home."

"Yeah, but what if this revolution doesn't work out?" Oscar had a point.

"That's why we can't let Emily see this." I said. "That's why we need to keep this a secret from her."

"Where is Emily?" Angie asked me.

"She's in the shipwreck. Don't worry, she's alright. Emily's just got some business to attend to."

"Well, let's hope that that assignment of her's can occupy her until we can get more info on this revolution." Said Sykes.

"But if the protesters manage to get whatever they're trying to get, maybe this is what we need to convince Emily to go home." I suggested.

I sure hoped that this is what Emily had been waiting for.

Emily'd been enjoying herself in this world for so long that I'd almost forgotten that there's a world that she left behind. She has a world of her own, the world she came from.

But some how I didn't think that Emily's gonna leave the world she'd grown to love.

Emily loved this world so much and she was convinced that her old world was cruel and wrong. I figured that it was probably gonna take a lot more than a revolution to convince Emily to return to the world she came from.


	39. Chapter 38: All Part of the Job

**Chapter 38**

**All Part of the Job**

**Hi, **_**yawn**_**…. I'm Emily Jason and I'm **_**really**_** tired.**

_**Yawn**_**…. Anyway, I woke up in the air vent the day after the club night. I had an nice sleep. I woke up on a little sponge bed and a little cloth was wrapped up over me. Aww…Lenny can be so sweet, (who else in this shipwreck would do something like that?).**

**I woke up and stretched my fins. Once I was more alert, I then remembered something. I still had a job to do.**

**I swam around the air vent and listened out for any talking of some sort. I needed to find those sharks who humiliated me last time. If I was gonna start investigating somewhere, it was gonna be there.**

**It wasn't long before I heard murmuring. I followed the sound of talking mobsters until the sound led me to the same room as last time.**

**I watched from the vent as the same shark and killer whale mobsters surrounded a poker table in some sort of billiard/gambling room. And also, I saw the same slimy git who humiliated me last time. Well, I wasn't about to let it happen again. **

**From the vent bars I watched yet again, just for my own entertainment as another game was played.**

**Raising and calling and checking and one even folded.**

**Finally, the five flop cards were dealt.**

**Queen of Diamonds, Jack of Hearts, Six of Spades, Ace of Spades, and Four of Diamonds.**

**Luca folded, (I suppose sometimes it's not worth the risk).**

**Matteo had a Jack and a Three of Spades. With the flop cards he had a pair.**

**Bartholomew has next to nothing with a King and a five.**

**Giuseppe had three of a kind with two sixes.**

**When all hands were lain down, Giovanni had a King and a Ten. He won again with a straight.**

**The others huffed again.**

"**Man! You'd better start losing, Gio." Bartholomew wasn't the only one who was wound up by Giovanni's winning streak.**

"**You think you've got it tough?" Luca complained. "I haven't won one losing game."**

**I watched their petty squabbling from the safeness of the shadows. I so desperately wanted to play, but why the shell would they let me join? I'm a kid and a girl. Heck, I'm not even a shark!**

**I saw them deal another game. Ooow… I really wanted to join…**

**And why couldn't I?**

**I'm just as tough as any shark!…**

"**Ha hah!" Giovanni won again.**

"**I've just about had it with these losers." Matteo slammed his cards down.**

"**You're right." Luca agreed. "You can't keep winning forever. Someone's gotta beat ya sooner or later."**

"**Oh yeah?" Giovanni objected. "And who's gonna beat me? Eh?"**

"**I'll give it a shot." I revealed myself from my hiding place.**

**All heads turned towards me. No-one even knew I was there.**

**They all looked, well, displeased at the idea of letting a glassfish in on their little game.**

"**You." Said the Killer Whale named Matteo.**

"**What are you doin' here?" Luca was also surprised that I was here.**

"**I was just watching you're little game." I began to explain myself. "And I think I have the solution to your little problem."**

"**And what problem is that?" Giovanni sounded a little aggressive towards me, but I wasn't scared.**

**I swam right up to him.**

"**You." I spoke without a trace of fear. "I get the idea that your mates are a little sick of your winning streak." I then turned to the other fish-eaters. "I offer only this: I play, I win, I settle your score."**

**The other's looked at each other…they all burst out laughing.**

**I frowned. "Oh, you don't think I can do it?"**

"**You wanna join the poker game." Matteo chuckled. "Hmm…let me think(!)…No way, man!"**

**I frowned harder. "And why the shell not?" I began to protest. "Is it 'cause I'm a fish? Or is it 'cause I'm a kid? Or because I'm a girl?"**

"**You think you're gonna win over by acting tough?" Bartholomew stayed firm.**

"**I'm just as tough as any of you lot!" I began to get angry.**

"**Hey, hey, hey…" Luca came over to me. "Em, chill." He placed one of his tentacles on my shoulder and guided me away from Bartholomew. "Look, I'd love to let you play. But the boys, they need a little convincing…"**

"**Convincing!" I pulled away. "I'm tough enough and I'll prove it!" I looked to the four gangsters who surrounded me. "What have I got to do?"**

"**What do ya mean, 'What-cha gotta do'?" Giuseppe questioned me back.**

"**I wont quit until I'm in the game." The others began to seem intrigued. "I'll do whatever it takes. You name it and I'll do it."**

**The gang all looked at one another in turn. I saw grins of razor-sharp teeth as they all reached an agreement without even saying a word.**

"**Alright, kid." Luca began. "We'll give you a chance."**

"**What have I gotta do?" I repeated my question.**

**The gang then looked unsure.**

"**Huddle." Muttered Matteo.**

**The five of them whispered and muttered amongst themselves.**

**I braced myself. Whatever I had to do I'd do it. I've never been one to back out of something and I certainly wasn't gonna back out of this. I'm braver than that.**

**The close group then separated as the huddle came to an end.**

**They all looked towards me.**

"**Hey kid," Giovanni began. "You drink blood?"**

**I frowned as the answer was obvious. "I'm a fish. And for your information I haven't swallowed anything in months."**

"**Well, that's too bad." Grinned Giuseppe. He continued as he and the other sharks began to circle me as if I was some dead prey. "'Cause we thought you were tougher than that."**

**I then got the idea. "You want me to drink blood!"**

**They all grinned.**

**I needed no time to make my decision.**

"**I'll do it."**

**So it begun.**

**Luca sat me down on a stool at the bar. The others were egger to see me try, but Luca wasn't so sure. **

"**Are you sure you wanna do this?" He knew me better than the others. Luca maybe a fish-eater and my newest enemy, but he wasn't to sure about subjecting a child to torment like this. He knew that I would go through with it even if it made me sick.**

"**Oh, I'm sure." I folded my fins.**

**Matteo placed a shot glass in front of me. (Don't worry, it was my size). I then watched as he poured the thick, red liquid that floated down through the saltwater and into the glass.**

**I could smell the stench of the blood as the shot glass was filled.**

**I must admit, I was starting to get a little scared. There isn't much I'm afraid of, but I hadn't had the courage nor the stomach to eat or drink next to nothing in nearly two years. (That's why I'm so thin and underweight).**

"**Think you've got the stomach, kid?" Giovanni slightly chuckled.**

**I looked up at him as I frowned.**

**Giovanni continued. "Drink it. Swallow it. Keep it down."**

**Giovanni, Bartholomew, Giuseppe, Matteo. None of them really believed I could stomach it. But Luca knew me better.**

**I reached out my fin and grasped hold of the glass.**

**I felt my heart beating heavily. Eating was something I just never really over came. I guess, in some ways, it was something I was afraid of.**

**I brought the glass up to my face.**

**I guess I really was scared. I hadn't had the courage to swallow anything in such a long time, and now, I had to swallow blood.**

"**What's that matter, kid?" Giuseppe saw that I was hesitating. "You scared?"**

**I glanced up towards him. His comment made me angry. I decided it was now or never.**

**I took the glass to my lips and poured the contents straight into my mouth.**

**My first thoughts were 'Oh my god, what have I got myself into?'.**

**The taste was almost unbearable.**

**I dropped the glass in shock.**

**I suddenly felt sick.**

**I kept the blood in my mouth and I wasn't sure whether to swallow it or spit it!**

**I covered my mouth with my hands.**

**I screwed up my face as I started to tremble.**

**Luca had half of his tentacles over his mouth as he watched me endeavour to take the horror.**

**I struggled and struggled to take the taste of the blood.**

**I couldn't do it… I couldn't do it… But I had to.**

**And I swallowed.**

**The second I did so, I threw it back up into my mouth. And then I swallowed it again.**

**Giovanni, Giuseppe, Bartholomew and Matteo all looked rather astonished. They never believed that I'd even get this far. All they wanted to do was have some fun with me and watch me attempt and fail. But their beliefs were beginning to change.**

**I swallowed a third time. I could then open my mouth.**

**I coughed and spluttered as some of the remains of the blood drifted out of my mouth and faded into the saltwater.**

**I coughed hard and almost chocked as I was nearly sick again. **

**Even though Luca was supposed to dislike me, he decided to give me some credit. Luca sympathetically patted me on the back as I coughed and chocked.**

**As the horror finally started to fade, my coughing changed into malicious laughing.**

**The others all looked shocked.**

"**What d'ya know? The kid's tough." Giuseppe sounded like he couldn't believe what he was saying.**

"**Yeah." Luca supported me. "How many fish can do **_**that**_**, boys?"**

**I finally got my strength back after a few moments. "Can we play some poker, now?" I spoke in-between gasping and coughing.**

**The gang members all looked at each other in turn.**

"**Sorry, kid. Show's over." Said Matteo**

**I paused from coughing as I realized what Matteo meant.**

"**Come again (!)?"**

"**Look, kid." Giovanni began. "You're tough for a fish, I'll give ya that. But…"**

"**You lot were never gonna let me join anyway, were you?" I began to explain my estimation. "Regardless of whether or not I could do it."**

"**Yeah, that's pretty much it." Giuseppe confirmed my estimation.**

"**You gits…" I began to outrage. "You lying, scheming, traitorous GITS!"**

**I raised my fist, about to thwack one of them on the eye. But someone of wrapped hold of my fin.**

"**Em, chill." Luca caught hold of my fist.**

"**Chill?…**_**CHILL**_**! I've just swallowed a shot of blood for nothing and you're telling me to **_**CHILL**_**!"**

"**Oh, shut up." Bartholomew sounded fed up with me.**

**I turned round and glared in his direction.**

"**It's your fault if you thought we were gonna let some Limey kid join out little game." He continued. "That's your problem. Get over it…and get out."**

**I glared at back at the leering grin that stared me in the face.**

"**Show's over, kid. Scram."**

**I daren't take them on. I'd just make things worse. I sulked as I swam to the door.**

**I stopped and looked back once I got there. I once again glared at the honourless mob leering back at me.**

"**You may regret this." I then proceeded. **


	40. Chapter 39: Emily's Story Part 1

Chapter 39

Emily's Story (Part 1)

"Lying, cheating mafia morons!" I grumbled to Lenny about how those mobsters had outsmarted me again. "I can't believe they did that to me, _again_!"

"Emily." Lenny tried to cool my anger. "Calm down."

"Calm down?" I swam right up to him. "I swear, Lenny, it's one of those guys. One of them lot are who I'm looking for. Whoever I've been hired to catch out, it's one of them."

"How do you know that?"

"I can feel it. I just know!"

"Emily, don't you think that this is just because you're angry with those guys?"

"Angry? I'm _fuming_!"

"I don't mean to sound patronizing at all, but maybe you should watch your blood pressure. You know, anger can kill."

"Yeah, my anger certainly will kill when I get an axe in their backs. I'll pay them back for what they did to me."

Lenny sighed and shook his head.

I noticed. "Sorry." I gasped and tried to keep my cool. "It's just, I've been taken advantage of all my life. That's what I swam away for. I'm sick of it!"

"Did you swim away because people treated you differently?" Lenny asked me.

"Sort of."

Lenny asked another related question. "Was it because you can heal up real fast?"

"No." I sighed and calmed myself. "No, it goes a lot deeper than that."

Lenny looked down and sighed. He figured that this was probably the best time to ask me about my story.

"Emily, what's your world like? The Twilight Zone."

I sighed and looked up at him with at sad look in my eyes again. "My world ain't pretty." I shook my head. "I'll warn you, it's not for the fait of heart. Are you sure you want to hear my description of the world I came from?"

"I've gotta know why you suddenly decided to give up on everything you ever had."

I decided to give an explanation. "Do you know what? Up in London Reef there's a big clock tower called Big Ben. In London, every hour, the bells of Big Ben chime. In the Twilight Zone, every hour, someone somewhere dies of poverty."

Lenny looked scared more than sad at that. "_Dies_?"

I continued. "Every hour, someone in the Twilight Zone dies of poverty. Half the children born don't make it through their first year because we can't afford medicine. The Twilight Zone is bleak and just plain wrong. And do you know what? There was only me who could see the madness. Everyone else just thought that this was the way the world worked and that it would never get any better than this, but I saw through everything and I could see the truth."

Lenny kept eyes on me as he listened to my description of the world I left behind.

"Most of the children who do survive are denied school and are working in hard labour by the age of six. I suppose I was one of the lucky ones. I managed to go to school for four years, but when I was eight I was forced into a factory with the rest of my sisters…

…You already know from the things you found in my bag that we rarely ever saw our mother and she didn't care about us. She neglected me as a baby and my sister Louise was left to look after me. By the time I was eight, I had to join that factory with Louise and Alice and I didn't like it one bit.

That factory was owned by a hideous old hag. A mean French anglerfish named Madam Collette La'pelt. But we hardly ever saw her. The rest of the factory was run by other fish-eaters like moray eels and squids and other anglerfish. And guess what? All the labourers are _fish_.

This was the place I was supposed to work as a child. I remember when Louise first brought me there to try to get me a place amongst the labourers…

'Well, here she is marm.' Louise introduced me to an eel named Mrs Salmonson.

Mrs Salmonson took one look at me and said: 'Dear me. She's very _small_.' She sounded displeased as my size.

'She _is_ rather small marm.' Said Louise as if it was my fault I was no bigger. 'She's only eight, but she'll grow, marm. She'll grow.'

'I dare say she will!' Mrs Salmonson pushed me aside as she inspected me. 'These Twilight kids always cost more than they're worth. So, she's of your mother?'

'Yes, marm.' Louise replied obediently.

'And where's her father then?'

Louise went silent for a few moments. 'I…I don't know, marm.'

Mrs Salmonson gave me a cross look. She shook her head. 'You'd have a lot more to show for yourself if your mother had a ring on her finger when your were born!' She sounded really cross with me and I hadn't done anything.

Louise kept on discussing with Mrs Salmonson about finding me a place amongst the under-twelve labourers. Finally, she got me a place.

'So, here she is as agreed.' Said Louise. 'What will be her pay?' Louise enquired.

'Nothing until we get her sussed out.' Said Mrs Salmonson. 'If we get enough work out of her without putting too much food into her _then_ we'll keep her.'."

I added one more thing as I continued to talk to Lenny.

"Well, what do you think of that? Treating me as if I had no worth to them other than a child labourer. That's how every man, woman and child below the poverty line was treated. And do you know what? It's illegal in the English Channel to employ anyone under the age of twelve?"

"But then why were you being forced to work when you were only eight years old?" Lenny looked astonished and a little concerned.

"In the Twilight Zone some people don't care about law. And the government who made the law doesn't care that the factories and the mining industries in the Twilight Zone don't care about the law."

Lenny a little puzzled at my long complicated sentence.

"No, the government didn't want to waste money on people who didn't matter. That meant us."

"Didn't you do anything about it?"

"_I_ did, Lenny. But one person can't make a difference. Somehow everyone else couldn't see the suffering that surrounded us. People were suffering and even dying because of the ignorance and insanity of everyone above us. I saw the truth. I tried to convince my oldest sister on numerous occasions that this life was cruel and unfair and just plain wrong. But all Louise would say was that I was an ungrateful little wretch and I should be thankful for what I had. But what _did_ we have? Eh?"

"At least you had a roof over your head and three meals a day."

"No, we didn't! What do you know? I was often ordered to stay in the lodgings. That mean I stay overnight in the factory because my sisters could afford to keep me in the household. You see, every category of labourers had someone in charge. The seniors, the adults, and then the under-twelves. We, the under-twelves were lucky I guess, we didn't have an eel or anglerfish in charge of us. We had Guyles. He was a fish just like us labourers. He may have been and old, retired crook, but he had a heart of gold. He knew that some of the under-twelves couldn't afford to look after themselves so he looked after those who needed it. He offered us shelter in the loft of the factory and even catered for us. And when the moray eels started bullying us, Guyles was above them in that industry and he could defend us. Sometimes I had no choice but to lodge there and stay away from my little and broken family."

Lenny started to change the concerned look in his eyes and calmed a little bit. "It sounds like you had it tough."

I shook me head rather violently. "You haven't heard anything yet. Do you know what they did to us in the factory? They forced us inside machines…

…the factory I laboured in was a glassworks and all the machines had to receive regular cleaning and maintenance. That's why they hired children, because we fit inside the machines.

But do you know what? They didn't switch them off. We were forced into dangerous machines whilst they were still active. It wasn't uncommon for children to come out with injuries, sometimes even critical ones.

And here's something else, Guyles may have been in charge of all seventy of us under-twelves, but he couldn't keep an eye on us all when we were working. So, the four moray eels Kaycee, Jaiklin, Marson and Pratchet took it in turns to watch us.

They all bullied us from time to time, but Pratchet…he was a _sociopath_! He took pleasure out of our pain. But he bullied me the most when he discovered that I reacted and fought back every time. My anger and retaliation made me the perfect target for abuse. But no-one helped me, no-one could see that I was fighting for what was right. They just ignored my suffering and left me to get hurt."

"Who do you mean by 'they'?"

"Everyone. Even my sisters. Everyone thought that I had to learn my place is this world. But I knew that this wasn't the way the world works!" I started to feel tears in my eyes. "Why was there only me who could see that?" I outraged to myself. "Why did everyone leave me to get hurt? Why was I neglected and abused?" I started to cry. "I hate them. I hate them! _I_ _hate_ _them_!"

Lenny noticed I was getting out of hand and losing control of myself in my outrage.

"Shh…" He hushed me and started to reassure me. "You're not there now. You're here. You're with me, and my friends."

I sniffled. "You're right." I calmed myself and managed to smile confidently. "And nothing can make me go back, right?"

Lenny was quiet for a few seconds, but then he smiled uncertainly. "Right." He finally managed to say.

Little did I know that what I'd just said had made everything worse for my friend's mission to get me home.

Lenny didn't want me to hate the world I came from. He and his friends, Angie and Oscar and Mr Sykes, were trying to get me to go home and the last thing they all wanted to hear from me was: 'Nothing can make me go back'.

But at the time I wasn't aware of their plans. I certainly wasn't going to let anything or anyone force me to go home.

This was home now. This was where I belonged.


	41. Chapter 40: The Next Step

Chapter 40

The Next Step

Hi, it's Angie. Giggle. I've been telling this story a lot lately, haven't I? Anyway…

I still couldn't believe it. I was a bride to be! Oh, my gosh. All my dreams were coming true at once. After all the years of falling in love with my dream man, he was finally mine. Oscar had always been a somebody to me.

"So, when do you wanna plan this?" Oscar looked through his year planner and tried to find an empty day.

"Oh…I don't know." I was a little modest about booking our wedding. I was so excited that I was feeling a little shy. "You're the busiest of the two of us. Ernie and Bernie can always takeover the phone for me." I giggled at the idea.

"Yeah, just like they did last time you were missing(!)" Oscar then impersonated the jellyfish brothers. "'_Whale_ _Wash_. _Rhymes_ _with_ _gosh_'!"

We both cracked up laughing as we reminisced.

"Hey, hey, how about next Saturday?" Oscar suggested.

"A week from now?"

"Yeah. Saturday's not so busy. I'm sure Sykes can take care of things without me as he always has."

"Are you sure we can get everything ready in seven days?"

"Sure, Ang." Oscar sounded like he had everything covered. "Besides, I know how long you've waited for this dream to come true. I don't want you to wait as much as another week."

"Well, that's all I have to wait." I said. "One week."

"One week and then nothing'll ever come between us again."

"Not even that Shark-Slayer nonsense, like last time." I slightly frowned.

"Hey, hey, do you remember when you first found out that the whole thing was a lie? I remember the look on your face." Oscar started laughing. "Of course we can laugh about this now, right Angie?"

"Oh, sure." I sighed. "I remember the time you showed us all up with that stupid dance when you were called to that sit-down?"

"How did you know that? You were inside Lenny mouth."

"I could hear perfectly well, Mr Show-off. You were singing that MC Hammer song. You must have been dancing as well." I started to laugh too. "Boy, Lenny and Sykes must have been pretty embraced. Ha, ha, ha!"

"Oh yeah, sure. _You_ can laugh about it."

"Oh, Oscar." I sighed as I suppressed my laughter. "What's the matter? You can laugh at your own joke, but when someone makes a joke out of you…"

"Yeah, I know. It's cool."

"We've been through so much together." I thought about our past and all the times we shared. "I pretty sure we could reminisce about anything and laugh about it."

I think all that day, Oscar spent more time laughing with me about the past then managing today's finances.

One thing about Oscar: He always puts his world a head of his work. That's why when he's in charge, nothing ever gets done.

But I'm sure you know about that already. And if you didn't, where were you when 'Shark Tale' came out and what are you reading this story for? Ha, ha! I'm just kidding.

I'm so excited I'm having a few silly moments.

I can't wait to tell you what happens next. I just can't wait!


	42. Chapter 41: Flesh and Blood

Chapter 41

Flesh and Blood

Hi, it's Lenny! I'm back again!

Oh, my gosh…you won't guess what we found out on the news that Sunday.

You see they interviewed some of the protesters in the English Channel and the news crew came across the leader of the revolution. Her name was Louise Jason…

"…'We're now going to talk to a Louise Jason who appears to be leading this protest. Miss Jason, what exactly are you demanding of the British government?'…'Justice, that's what.'…"

I watched the report in the lounge in the sunken ship. I was alone, but I was sure Angie and Oscar and Mr Sykes had to be watching it right at that moment too. I wondered if they became as concerned and as desperate to tell Emily as I was when I heard the following:

"…'These reef dwellers have no idea what's being going on down below them. Wait until the whole Atlantic hears about what's being going in behind closed doors. And in fact, none of us down below realized how wrong our world was up until only days ago.'…" That's when a little voice interrupted her. "…'Louise.'…" Moaned the voice of a toddler. "…'Can I be on camera too?'…"

The lady named Louise picked up this little boy and held him up to the camera. "…'Is this your son?'…" The interviewer asked. "…'No, he's my little brother. Isn't he sweet. It's hard to imagine that when he was seven months old he nearly died from something as easily prevented as a cold.' … 'This little infant almost died as a baby?'…'These past decades, nearly half the babies in the Twilight Zone did.' … 'From _colds_?' … 'From _poverty_!' … 'And why do you blame the government for this?' … 'Because the government knew this was happening but chose not to waste time and money on people who didn't matter. People who were going to die out in a few more decades anyway!'…"

I listened to everything this young lady said. The protesters behind her from the Twilight Zone all shouted and agreed with everything that she said.

It sounded so awful. To think all this actually happened. And this wasn't just any part of the ocean, the was Emily's world. This is where she was from.

Were things really as awful as this? And if so, does this mean a change?

"That kid's come a _long_ way from home." Said a voice from the doorway that I knew all to well.

I turned round to see my pop floating in the doorway. I guess he'd been watching the report too.

"I've heard all those ghost stories that kid told you." Said pop. "Now, I'm starting to believe in ghost stories."

"I think she was telling the truth too." I agreed. "Just listen to this report." I pointed to the TV. "Have you heard what this lady-fish is saying?"

My dad swam into the room and floated next to me as he watched the report with me.

The lady-fish interviewed on the TV continued:

"…'Four weeks ago I lost my mother to this cruelty and neglect. Before that, she laid sick in hospital after she was taken away from me and my sisters and my baby brother.' … 'Miss Jason, did the passing way of your mother lead you to your realization?'…"

Louise Jason… Louise Jason… Louise Jason…

Have I heard that name somewhere before?

"…'No, I guess it was my little sister.'…" The interviewer looked down to another young lady next to Louise. "…'This young lady here?'…" He said. "…'No. This is Alice. I'm afraid my youngest sister is the one who realized all this long before I did. And I'm afraid the young lady your looking for is no longer with us.' … 'You lost your mother _and_ your sister to this neglect?' … 'Yes.'…"

She then looked a little sad as she looked away from the camera. '…And partly to my own neglect. I don't wish to talk about it in view of the media.'…" She said. "…'All I'll say is that when we win this revolution the Twilight dwellers will have my sister Emily to thank for it.'…"

…Oh my god!

Emily…

Louise Jason…

_Emily_ _Jason_?

My dad had just heard what I just heard. He stared at the lady-fish on the TV. "You thinkin' what I'm thinking?" He said to me.

"I think I am." I gazed at the TV as I worked it out in my head, (which didn't take long). "Emily's _sister_?…And sister Alice…and baby brother!"

I leaped out of my seat as I realized what was going on. "Pop, I've gotta tell her!" I panicked a little. "I've gotta show Emily! She's _gotta_ see this!"

"No." Pop tried to stop me. "You don't know that kid like I do. She's not gonna listen, never mind understand."

"Pop, I'm the one who found her. I know her better than anyone."

"Maybe so, but you're not gonna convince her swim back to something like that once she's turned her back on it. Think about it, Lenny, that kid swam away from a world like that and found this. Believe me, it's gonna take more than a news report to change _her_ mind."

I looked back to the TV. I saw Louise's face again and knew I was staring at someone of Emily's flesh and blood, after all this time when I thought she had no-one. I needed Emily to go home, for her the sake of her broken family as well as herself.

"What should I do?" I looked back to my pop.

"Just hide it from her."

"But how can anyone hide anything from a kid like that?"

"Simple. From now on, she stays here, in this hideout."

"What?"

"She'd still got a job to do, right?"

I nodded.

"Send her over here, and tell her she's not leavin' this place until she finishes that assignment."


	43. Chapter 42: Don't Push It

Chapter 42

"Don't Push It"

Hey, up! It's Emily J! And after the last encounter with those goons I was as determined as ever to pay them back for that dishonour.

Oi, guess what happened the next time I spied on that little group of fish-eaters? Well, I'm about to tell you.

I was lurking in the darkness of the corner as I peered down upon the same mob members I'd confronted last time and the time before.

But this time, they weren't playing at some poker table. Oh, no. They were still gambling, but they were crowded in front a widescreen TV as the upcoming races were being broadcasted.

It turns out, there was another event going on at the racetrack. And the attention of mobsters before me was brought to one seahorse who'd won his last five races. The seahorse was nicknamed '_Don't_ _Push_ _It_'.

He'd won his last five races, hey? That meant that he certainly wasn't gonna win his sixth. That I knew.

"So what do you think?" Said Matteo. "This guy's gotta worth a bet."

"That seahorse has won his last five races." Giovanni noted.

"Twenty to one. I _like_ those odds." Said Bartholomew.

I shook my head as I listened. They were all fooled by this seahorses wining streak. But luck always wins out.

The seahorse in question was being interviewed on telly at the racetrack. When I watched him I could see all the obvious symptoms of nervousness. There was too much pressure on him, that took away his confidence.

"How about it? Are we all gonna chip in?" Said Giovanni.

"Sure, I'm in." Luca agreed.

"Exactly how much are we all supposed to chip in?" Enquired Giuseppe.

"How about twenty each?" Suggested Matteo. "That comes to one-hundred. The winnings'll be two thousand if 'Don't Push It' comes through."

"Which I have no doubt in my mind that he will." Said Bartholomew.

"Won his last five races. Odds of twenty-to-one. I mean, what could be a safer bet?" Said Luca.

That's when I revealed myself from the shadows by objecting. "He'll lose."

All heads turned to where my voice was heard.

I changed my scales into my normal colours as I swam out into the light and into view.

"What do _you_ want?" Matteo sounded rather displeased to see me.

"As much as I want to see you lost your hundred clams, I feel it at my advantage if I tell you the seahorse you're betting on will lose before you place your bet. Just so that when he _does_ lost I can say: 'I told you so'."

Luca objected to my statement. "What the shell are you talking about, Em?" He partly addressed my by my name. That was a first. "That guy's won his last five races. What make's you so sure he's not gonna win a sixth?"

I swam closer to the television and stared at the screen as I explained. "Look at the fear in his eyes." I began. "Five previous victories? The poor seahorse has too much pressure on him. He's nervous with all that pressure, that drains his confidence and _that_ narrows his chances of making it again."

I turned back round to the mobsters surrounding me. "He _will_ lose." I stated firmly.

Matteo swam up to me. "_Confident_, _are_ _we_?" He frowned.

I frowned back, I hated these guys so much. I'd be happy to see them lose. "Te oddio." I sneered.

"_Speak_ _Italian_, _do_ _ya_!" He prodded me and pushed me back. (Te oddio is Italian for 'I hate you').

"Si, Che faccio!" ('Yes I do!').

"Hey, Em! Em!" Luca rushed over to me. "Take it easy, _alright_!"

I dashed back and away from Luca and Matteo. "Just you wait." I said. "Four hours from now, that seahorse of yours is gonna lose you one-hundred clams." I began to swim back as I continued my last speech. "And you're gonna hear this quiet sinister laughter from the shadows of the room. It's gonna be coming from _me_!"

I glared at the fish-eating monsters on last time as I decided to disappear before I ended up in trouble. I decided to quite while I was ahead. I didn't want a repeat of the last time, or the time before that.

I was no longer visible. They could no longer see me, but I could still see them. They acted as if nothing had ever happened as just turned back to the racetrack report on the TV.

I knew that seahorse would lose. I'd already given my reasons for my confidence. I just could wait to prove them wrong.


	44. Chapter 43: What Are You Doing?

Chapter 43

What are you Doing?

I kept my eye on those gangsters that night. I couldn't wait for the moment when I'd say, I told you so.

However, I'd thought about this for the time being and I began to have a change of plan.

If I saved them from losing their money and they discovered that I could help them pick the winning horses then maybe I could be of value to them.

I knew if I helped them win money rather than watch them lose it I would get more respect. And that's what I wanted. Respect!

But before then, I had to wait until they placed that bet of one hundred clams and then I'd laugh at them when that 'Don't Push It' seahorse of theirs lost.

Just before the time came for the betting lines to close, that's when Luca swam off to his office to make the call. One hundred clams; twenty from each of the mobsters involved.

I followed Luca whilst keeping myself invisible and hidden from sight. I watched him as he lifted up the phone and started to dial…

But that's when I decided to warn him one last time.

"Cosa stai facendo, Luca?" ('_What_ _are_ _you_ _doing_, _Luca_?') I showed off my Italian again as I showed myself from the darkness.

Luca paused from dialling as he turned round to me. He put the phone down. "Where'd _you_ learn to speak Italian?"

"I'm from European waters. There's all kinds of fish who speak all kinds of languages where I come from. You learn as you grow." I explained. "Though I'm much better at French." I added.

"What do you want?"

"Unless you want me humiliating you again, I suggest that you rethink your little bet."

"No can do, kid."

"Look, the reason I'm trying one last time to stop you is not because I'm concerned about you or the others losing your American-Clams. It's because I'm trying to earn some respect."

"'_Respect_?' How do you think this is gonna earn your respect?"

"Look, if you don't place that bet you'll save your friends one-hundred clams. If you do place that bet you'll lose that money. But either way, I'm gonna be chanting: 'I told you so'. And I think it's better if the out come is in profit, don't you?"

"Look, kid. Forget about it. You're wrong." Luca turned back round to the phone and picked it up. But before he began to dial, she added something. "Besides, even if you was right, I can't exactly turn my back on those guys. That could be dangerous, you know."

"I know exactly." I said. "But _they_ still turned their back on _me_. And I won't stand for that."

"Yeah, well you'd better. I know how tough you can be, but you're never gonna earn respect from those guys. Not so long as you're a fish."

"I beg to differ, mate." I frowned.

Luca picked up the phone once more and hovered a tentacle about the number keys. But it looked to me like he was hesitating.

"Hey, Em." He ask me one last thing. "If you're so smart, who do you think's gonna win?"

"Who do _I_ think's gonna win?" I pondered for a moment. "…I don't know."

"Come on, kid. If you can pick the loser, let's see ya pick the winner."

"… … …'Friday'." I said.

"'_Friday_?'"

"I'm not saying he'll defiantly win, but from what I saw on telly he'd be my best bet. Confident but not to cocky. He looks like he could speed up towards the end."

"But that seahorse is number thirteen. 'Friday'. Thirteen. Those two things aren't the best of combinations."

"You wanted my best shot. There it is. 'Friday'. Number thirteen." I then decided to end this discussion. "Now, if you're not gonna take my advice then hurry up and lose some money before the lines close."

Luca dialled the number on the phone.

I disappeared behind him and faded into the water. Still keeping an eye on him while he couldn't see me.

I listened as he placed one hundred clams on number five 'Don't Push It'.

That was it. Bet placed. There was no going back now. At least I'd get my revenge when that seahorse swam away with their money.

But just after Luca placed the bet for 'Don't Push It'…"…And ten on 'Friday'…"

Oh my god. Did he just place ten clams on the seahorse _I'd_ picked?

After the brief conversation ended, he put the phone down and turned round towards me. He couldn't see me, so he thought I was gone. But I was there alright, watching him as he couldn't watch me.

That seahorse named 'Friday' had odds of sixty-five to one. If that horse really did win, then that tenner would win them six-hundred-and -fifty clams.

I was worried. If that horse lost then I'd lose even more respect after I lost them more money and I would lose my reputation of possibly helping them win money.

I sure hoped I was right.


	45. Chapter 44: And the Winner is

Chapter 44

And the Winner is…

Well, this was it. I was about to find out who was about to win cash, and who was gonna win respect.

I hung around the lounge as the five mobsters I knew all to well were watching the telly.

I was just floating in the corner as usual. But even if they knew I was there, they were to occupied with the race on the television. To them, I was some insignificant, irritating little fly buzzing in the window. They hated me, but I was certain that that was about to change, or at least begin to.

"…'…And coming up fast in the outside is number five, 'Don't Push It' .'…" The commentator on the telly described the excitement of the race.

"Number five. Number five. Number five…" Bartholomew chanted.

"Not a bad way to earn some dough." Said Giovanni.

I didn't let that little suspense worry me. I knew that the seahorse's lack of confidence would fail him sooner or later.

I listened as the commentator continued.

"…'And number seven is pulling through. He's passed Don't Push It and Salmonella and he's pulling ahead of the pack.'…"

"Oh, man!" Matteo moaned. "Come on, you worthless, snack-sized…" He grumbled.

They then heard a quiet sinister laugher from behind them that laughed with the voice of a child. Yeah, it was _me_.

They turned round to the sound. They couldn't see me, but they knew I was there and the reason I was laughing.

They ignored me and turned back round to the telly.

The fish on the telly continued.

"…'And number seven, that's Sea-Biscuit, is pulling a head of the pack. Seven appears to be the lucky number today.'…"

"_Shell_!" Giuseppe huffed.

"That's it then!" Said Giovanni.

"Game over." Said Bartholomew.

"There goes my twenty clams!" Said Matteo.

"Eh, plenty more where that came from." Said Luca.

The five mobsters turned their backs on the telly as it was clear their lucky little seahorse didn't appear so lucky anymore as it swam away with their one-hundred clams.

"…'…But what's this? Number thirteen is pulling through.'…"

Luca turned his head back to the telly.

"…'It's Friday coming through!'…"

Upon hearing that, Luca swam back to the television.

"Luca, what are you doin'?" Giuseppe sounded a little suspicious.

The commentator continued. "…'Friday had shot out of nowhere. He's pulling ahead of the rest. He's past Sea-Biscuit. Could this be? Our lucky number sever beaten by thirteen?'…"

Luca continued to stare at the telly with anticipation in his eyes.

"…'And…It's 'Friday'! Followed by Sea-Biscuit, Salmonella and Maelstrom…'…"

"Yeeaaaah!" Luca cheered.

"What are you cheering at!" Matteo didn't sound to pleased.

"Don't say you made a bet without tellin' _us_, Luca." Said Giovanni.

"Wait, hang on, guys." Luca tried to explain. "We're up five-hundred-and-fifty clams!"

"_What_!" - They all exclaimed.

"That's right. Friday had odds of sixty-five to one."

But that's not what the others were exclaiming about. "You made a bet behind our _backs_!" Matteo began to sound aggressive.

"Oi!" I yelled up as I revealed myself from the shadows. "You leave him be! He won you money." But then I realized something. "Well, actually…_I_ won you money."

That's when the mob realized what was really going on…

"You listened to the kid…" Bartholomew looked back from me to Luca. "You chose to listen to a little piece of _shark_ _bait_!"

"That's right!" I swam in front of Luca and defended him. He did right to listen to me, if only I could get these guys to understand that. "Now you listen here." I confronted them. "I've just unintentionally won you back more than five times what you lost out! If I were you, I'd be a little more grateful!"

"If you were me…" Said Matteo. "I'd be _dead_!"

I hated them, I hated them all! "Ti odio!" ('I hate you!') I hissed.

"Non tanto _quanto_ ti odio!" ('Not as much as I hate _you!_'') Matteo yelled back.

"Oh, shut up!" Giuseppe yelled up over us all. He swam right up to me, face to face. "Listen, you little piece of shark-bait, I think you'd better get outa here before you find yourself getting chewed!"

"You do and Don Lino'll won't be happy about it to say the least." I replied.

"Forget about your _protection_! You're a fish, I'm a shark!" Giovanni threatened me. "Get that through your head!"

"Get _this_ through your head!" I decided to explain the plan I had in mind. "I could have helped you pick winning seahorses and you could have earned money out of me. But I'm just a puny little fish, aren't I? What value am I to you?"

They heard me alright.

"Pick _seahorses_?" Bartholomew said in disbelief. "That was beginners luck."

"Was it?" I said. "The face that I knew which horse would lose and even which one would win? You see, I have a talent for that sort of thing."

"What? You psychic or something?" Said Luca

"No, I just pay attention. Which is something you lot should try sometime. Like paying attention to me and what I have to offer before the opportunity passes you by." I explained as swam by the sharks who I confronted. The opportunity passing them by was me.

"Wait a sec." Said Luca as I swam for the door. "How did you know that horse would win?"

I gave a smirk. "Like I said. I pay attention." I then proceeded through the doorway and out of sight.

I was gone for real this time, but I still know what happened after I swam off.

"You!" Matteo snapped at Luca.

"Yeah, me." Luca sounded confident. "And if it wasn't for me you guys would have lose one-hundred big ones."

The other stared at him with slight frowns.

"Look, guys, I know that kid looks like she's more trouble than she's worth. But that little squirt just earned us over five-hundred clams. I think she could be useful. If you get what I'm getting at."

"Yeah…I've been thinking too." Said Bartholomew. The others looked at him, a little surprised at what he was saying. "I mean, Luca's making a lot of sense, guys. I think we should listen to him."

"You wanna let a little fish…a kid and a limey _in_ _on_ _our_ _little_ _gang_!" Matteo sneered.

"No, no, no, no, no, no." Giuseppe shook his head. "Why don't we just let her pick some horses for a while and see what happens."

"You agree with Luca?" Said Matteo.

"Think about it, Matteo, that kid could earn us thousands if she keeps picking the winners. She's already proved that she can."

"But what makes you think you can convince her to take part in our little game?" Giovanni objected. "You heard her, she hates us all. She'd never have anything to do with us."

"Actually… we might have something she wants…" Luca pondered and he was thinking up another one of his sinister little plans in that bulbous brain of his. "Remember when she tried to take part in that poker game?" He mentioned. "Listen up good, I've got a plan."


	46. Chapter 45: Emily's Story Part 2

Chapter 45

Emily's Story (Part 2)

Hi there. It's Lenny! Everyone's favourite vegetarian shark.

So, I figure that you heard about what was happening in the English Channel right at that moment. Emily's sister was leading the protesters who'd started the revolution. She said on the TV that Emily started this and that she was the one who managed to get Louise to realize the horrors of the Twilight Zone.

I didn't quite understand how Emily managed to start a revolution when she'd been here all this time. So I had to talk to her.

Emily'd been staying in the sunken ship ever since her assignment started. I knew she was sneaking around there. I told Luca to find her and bring her to me. Luckily that Luca had been keeping and eye on her most of the time. After all, snooping around was supposed to be his job in my dad's business. (But of course my dad needed a fish who the mob despised to carryout this mission).

Anyway, Luca brought Emily to me so I could talk to her. I needed to find out more about the world she left behind and why she swam away.

"Hi, Lenny." Emily was pleased to see me. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"Emily! How are you getting on?"

"Alright I guess. I think I might have finally talked some sense into those five goons."

I sighed. "Emily, have you been getting into trouble again?"

"Nah. Am I the sort of fish who would get into trouble?"

"Yes."

"I know. That was a stupid question." Emily giggled. "Let's hope whatever you want to talk to me about isn't as stupid as that."

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about the Twilight Zone."

"Why do you wanna talk to me about that?"

"I just wanna hear the rest of your story. I have to know why you suddenly decided to leave the place you called home for thirteen years."

"I didn't leave home when I was thirteen." Emily started to hesitate. "I…I left home when I was eleven."

I was _shocked_! "Eleven?" I breathed. "You mean to tell me that you've been missing for two years?"

"Nearly twenty months, actually. It took me three months to get here and I've been hear nearly seventeen months."

This is why Louise thinks that her little sister is dead!

I gasped. "Oh, my god…"

"Oh, don't be so surprised." Said Emily. "I'm gonna be here a lot longer than two years, mate. I'll tell you that."

"But why did you leave your sisters behind? Didn't you think that you might be hurting them too when you left them behind? I mean, didn't you think about anyone but yourself?"

But Emily's expressions changed to angry.

"Are you calling me selfish?" She grinded her teeth.

"No, no, no, no, no. But didn't you think about how your family would feel if you swam away?"

But that's when Emily swam right into my face.

"Now _LISTEN_!" She screamed. "They don't care! They've _never_ cared! All my life they neglected me! They left me to fend for myself! They stood by and watched as I got abused and bullied and even beaten to the brink of death! And the very few moments when I came to them for help they _never_ listened to me!"

I listened as Emily fumed in my face and tried to suppress her tears. If she was gonna be like this every time I talked to her about her home, how on earth was I gonna tell her about that revolution? How was she gonna take it?

Emily back away from my face and didn't sound so angry this time. "I saw the truth about the world I live in, but no one listened to me." Emily then looked back at me. "Do you really want to hear anymore of my story?"

I nodded. "Of _course_ I do."

Emily sighed. "Alright. But I warn you, I might get worked up again half way through…

…Do you remember that factory I told you about? Well, all kinds of horrors happened there, all of which involved me. What I'm about to tell you is on of my shift in that factory. And little did I know at the time, I would be my last…

…It was a miserable day. Well, in the factory every day's a miserable day. I was sorting out the glass sheets that had been freshly made and had cooled enough to be handled by fin. I placed them on top of one another, neatly and carefully, trying not to break them.

Satisfied that I wouldn't get scolded for not doing my job properly, I took the sheets over to Alice who was boxing them up, ready to be shifted and sent to the storage of retail shops.

I gathered them up neatly and turned round to the doorway, but as soon as I started swimming, someone fiercely pushed me from behind.

I soared forward and so did all my hard work.

SMASH Broken glass went everywhere.

I got cut in various places. It's wasn't very nice, it hurt as my cuts healed up.

As soon as I got my balance again, I turned behind me.

Pratchet, the moray eel I told you about last time was staring straight at me. Most of us would have said his face was straight, but I say he was leering.

'Pick 'em up.' He commanded of me. He was the one who pushed me in the back.

I frowned, but I did as I was told and continued with my task.

I grabbed as much of the glass as I could and swam over to the bin where there was a dustpan and brush.

Alice was there too. She was doing the same task as me, but she didn't have a monster eel bullying her.

Steven Pratchet was one of the moray eels who are given the duty of keeping an eye on the labourers. He was the meanest, cruellest, most violent, bloodthirsty sociopath you could ever encounter.

I kept my back turned to him as Alice helped me as she took hold of another brush and helped me dust up the broken glass on the floor

But I could feel a slight change in the current in the room as Pratchet came to us from behind.

'How's ya mother then, Maggots?' He started to torment us for his own cruel entertainment. Our mother was sick in hospital and he knew it.

'Please leave us to do our job.' My sister Alice started to sob.

'You leave our mother out of it.' I spoke firmly and stood up for our family's name. 'She's sick.'

'What's she doin' in that mad house, eh? She dead or something?' Pratchet continued.

I tried to ignore him, but Alice started to cry.

'You shut up.' I hissed at Pratchet.

'Oi, don't you start stepping outa line, you little maggot.'

I decided to ignore him as best I could and proceed with my duties.

'And you, shut ya whining.' He snapped at Alice. 'Be grateful that you're not like your drunk mother.'

He was starting to get to me. 'Stop it.'

'She's a drunk and a psyche. And she'd ruddy well better hurry up and die.'

'WHAT DID YOU SAY!' I screamed.

'Keeping _her_ alive is a ruddy waste of time…'

That was it! I charged straight for him.

'They'd be better of letting her…OI!'

I leaped onto him and pushed him to the ground. I maybe a kid, but I'm strong when I'm angry.

I punched, I kicked and before he had a change to bite me, I grabbed hold of the cheese wire and pulled it round his neck.

'Emily!' Alice was terrified. She knew I'd end up killing him if someone didn't stop me.

'OI!' Yelled a voice from the room. 'What's going on, eh? What the ruddy shell d'ya think ya doin'?' Another eel named Jaiklin came charging into the room and he saw me. 'Why it's YOU! Ya little, wretch!'

He lunged and was about to snap me, but I leaped out of the way first. He got Pratchet instead.

I faced the chaos and swam back a little. I saw blood from Pratchet. Not just 'cause Jay had just accidentally bit him, but because I'd punched him so hard.

They then saw me.

'Come 'ere, you!'

I swam.

I swam straight through the door way and into the main labour room.

The labour room was full of workers, (it always is), and the chase was obviously noticed by everyone.

'_Emily_?' Louise looked up. 'Emily!'

When the other staff saw that Pratchet and Jaiklin were chasing me, they too joined in and tried to catch me. I wasn't uncommon for me to get into trouble, but I've never tried to swim away from every member of staff before. I was being chased by moray eels and anglerfish.

I was terrified. I knew if I was caught then I would really be in for it.

The chaos was creating quite an atmosphere.

The children all came out from under the machines to see what was going on. And soon enough, they were all cheering me on.

'Swim. Swim. Swim.' The crowd of workers cried as they watched the staff case me all around the labour room.

I just had to give it fins and go places that they could reach me.

I swam under the machinery where they couldn't follow. But I couldn't stay there long.

I cowered there, too scared to come out.

And then, I heard a screaming voice that I recognised all to well.

'TRANQUILLE!' ('Silence!') Madam La Pelte screamed at the top of her gills.

All who were shouting closed their mouths and stayed dead silent.

Madam Collette La Pelte was the French anglerfish who owned this factory. She was the president of the industry. And although the labours rarely ever say the Madam in person, anyone who stepped out of line would answer to her.

But I wasn't scared of her. She was a hideous old bag who hated children and just yelled and screamed at everyone. Although, she didn't make idol threats.

'Can not an elderly madam have one minute piece without being dragged from her office to deal with some petty _squabbling_!' She screamed at the staff crowding round the factory's largest sewing machine.

She then looked at the cuts and bruises on Pratchet. 'Ches que ce?' ('What is this?') She questioned him.

'That Jason maggot. That's what.' Pratchet snapped aggressively down towards the bottom of the machine where I was cowering.

Madam La Pelte stared down towards when she suspected I was.

She thumped the side of the panel twice. 'Emily?' She spoke firmly.

'Yes, it's me!' I shouted with my aggression.

'Do you familiarize this voice, you dreading urchin?'

'Yes I do.'

'Well, do you not fear it then, child!'

'NO, I DON'T!'

The Madam grinded her teeth with rage and frustration.

'That's it!' She turned to the staff. 'I do not care how you do it, just GET THAT LITTLE URCHIN OUT OF THERE!'

I was terrified the whole time as the maintenance workers banged at the panels of the machine and began to take it apart.

As soon as there was a gap big enough I saw a lobster claw reach in. I scurried back and tried to get away though my efforts were useless. I was snatched by the throat and dragged out into the open.

'Now then! You little maggot!' Madam La Pelte screamed in my face as she pulled me off the maintenance worker. 'What's your explanation then!'

I smacked her hand away. 'Your moron eel insulted my sick mother!'

'And he did right to do so!'

'He did not!'

'You mother's nothing but psyche and a drunk!'

If my mother's a drunk, then so is your _husband_!'

SMACK

Madam La Pelte thwacked me to the ground.

Pratchet and two of the anglerfish grabbed me by the fins and pulled me back up.

There was blood oozing from my head that was already healing.

'Deal with her.' The Madam stormed back off to her office.

I was hoisted off the ground by Pratchet. He leered in my face, but I made myself clear.

'You think that you can get away with insult my family?' I sneered. 'Because I'm not gonna _let_ _you_ get away with this!'

'I'll make you sorry you didn't.'

I knew I'd be in for it. And I was.

I was taken to the cellar and the next few minute that I endured still haunts me today.

My bloodcurdling screams were heard through the factory. Rising and falling like the waves, they echoed from the walls.

I was beaten, scolded, and they even broke my fin.

After it was over they left me there…"

I listened to the whole thing. If it wasn't for that news report, I wouldn't have believed her story. But ever since I heard what Louise said about the revolution, I was starting to believe Emily's horror story.

Emily finished her little story. "The door slammed and I heard the lock turn. I was left. Broken, bleeding and crying. At first I just sobbed uncontrollably. The pain stung truly. I don't mean the pain from my cuts and bruises. I meant the pain in my heart. It wasn't fair. They insulted my sick mother, I try to defend my family's honour, and I get beaten for it." Emily had tears in her eyes. "It just wasn't fair…"

I placed my fin over her shoulder. "Emily…" I wasn't sure what to say. "That's all in the past. What if you're world has changed since then?"

"Changed? _Changed_!" Emily sobbed. "Everyone who lives in that world don't know any better." She explained. "The fences aren't just around the factory, they're in those fish's heads. The life they've been living in has rendered them psychologically incapable of making their own choices anymore. They'd don't even know they have a choice! No-one can change that. Not even I could."

How was I ever supposed to tell her? Would she ever believe me? How would she take it?

"But it doesn't matter now." Emily breathed and calmly swam to my face. "I have you." She hugged my nose. "And Angie and Oscar and Mr Sykes and god help me, I have Lino and Luca too. And you're not gonna abandon me are you?"

"Never, never, never." I smiled and hugged her back.

Emily could have such mood swings. Once moment she was shouting in my face, the next, she was smiling and hugging me.

Oh…what was going to tell her? She had to know what was happening back where she came from and her family needed to know that she was alright.

I had to wait until the revolution was over. If they won, that might be what I needed to get Emily to change her mind. And if they didn't win, well, let's just hope that they would.


	47. Chapter 46: How Much?

Chapter 46

How Much?

Yo! Yo! The 'O's back in the game! Thanks for waiting up.

Hey, how about that wedding, eh? Now, I know what ya'll thinking: 'One week?' That's impossible for one guy!', right?

And you know something? You'd be right. But I wasn't gonna be doin' this alone. Oh, no. Don't forget, I've got friends in high places. You can probably guess that Sykes knows this reef like the back of his fin and he'd help me get all this done in one week.

"_One_ _week_!" Said Sykes when I told him about my fresh new plans. "Look, kid. I know you had to wait a long time to pop the question. You've gotta take this marriage thing one step at a time. _One_ _week_? You ain't gonna cut it."

But I wasn't so sure. "Oh, come on, man. I know there's a lot that's gotta get done. But I haven't got that oil thing in my way this time." I explained. "I appreciate your advice, Sykes. But I've got my mind set on this and I don't wanna disappoint Angie. So, can you give me some advice on where to set up a wedding reception?"

Sykes sighed. "#sigh# Alright, just don't get yourself into another mess, ok?"

"Got it, man."

So, Sykes gave me the lowdown on where to find the best reception, where got buy the best cake, where Angie could get the best makeover and of course, how much it was all gonna cost.

…Whoa…I didn't expect a wedding to cost that much.

"…Somewhere between…nine-hundred and fifteen-hundred clams." Sykes estimated.

"F…f…fifteen-hundred?"

"I told ya this wasn't gonna be swim in the park." Said Sykes. "Don't forget, this is coming outa _your_ pay checks. Not mine. Don't forget, your earning's not quite as high as mine yet."

"Fifteen-hundred?" I suddenly woke up to this whole reality of marriage. "That cuts my savings in two!"

But that's when Sykes stated to say something a little more reassuring. "But hey, it's all worth it in the end. Or else no-one would ever go through with it. Just think, this time next week, you and Angie'll be Mr and Mrs."

"Yeah, your right. And this is what Angie's wanted for such a long time. I've gotta make this wedding a moment she's gonna remember forever."

Yeah, a moment to remember forever…

But _fifteen_-_hundred_ _clams_! Man, I hope that this marriage was gonna be worth it.


	48. Chapter 47: Luca's Plan

Chapter 47

Luca's Plan

Hey, it's about time I had a shot a this.

Ciao. It's Luca the Octopus. Sure, you know me by now. I'm the Don's Consigliore. It's my job to carry out all the boss's sneaky plans. But guess what? That little Jason squirt's gone and stole my job at this moment in time. Why did the Don pick her? Oh yeah, because the other sharks despised her. But now, that little pipsqueak was trying turn the tables on me and my mafia friends. Who did she think she was?

If she thinks she can out smart me…_again_…she's got another thing coming. 'Cause I'd got a plan.

You know that kid's got a talent for picking horses, right? And you remember the time she tried to join that poker game, right? If she wanted respect from this mob that bad, I thought we could make a trade. And of course, we'd make up all the terms and conditions of this contract and if she didn't like them, she could just forget about join our little game.

But first, I had to find that kid. She maybe a sneaky little glassfish, but she can't hide from me. I've made my living outa sneaking around.

Where would a little squire like that be lurking around? What here would lure a piece of shark-bait like that? There was only one thing I could think of; the piano.

Now, that kid knows better than to snoop around the boss's office now. She wouldn't be snooping around there. But there's more than one piano in this hideout.

The ballroom's where I perform. I play the piano too you know! And if that little squirt had been messin' around on _my_ piano there was gonna be trouble.

But when I swam closer…eh, the piano hadn't been touched. I lifted up the key cover just to make sure. No, nothing. And a good job too. This piano was mine.

At first I just stared at the keys for a moment or two. Then I thought; 'Sure, I'll play'.

I love the eight-bar-blues. That's my style, unlike that melancholy trash Jason was playing.

C, E, G, A, Bb, A, G, E… Simple enough if you know what your talking about.

But something was about to interrupt my flow…

C, E, G, A, Bb, A, G, E…

C, E, G, A, Bb… That's when the keys played themselves. A-D Something slammed the keys down two octaves higher.

Something disturbed my flow. And if I didn't know that little squirt so good, I never would have expected it.

I kept on playing, I knew she'd try it again. She was there somewhere. Hiding 'cause of those colour changing scales of hers.

C, E, G… A-D… Bb, A, G, E… C-E-G…

I stopped. I couldn't keep going with that little pest bugging me. "Quit, doin' that, will ya? And don't try hiding from _me_. Show yourself."

She showed herself, aright. She was sat on the edge above the keys.

"You can't hide from me, kid."

"I just did." She answered back. "I've been following you around for the past ten minutes and you didn't even know I was there."

"_What_?"

"I knew you were looking for me. But I just felt like having a little bit of fun. I would have followed you around all day, wondering how long it would take for you to give up. Ha, ha!"

She laughed that same mischievous laughing she laughed last time she humiliated me. I didn't like the sound of it.

"Shut up, will ya?"

She quit it and straightened her face. "What did you want to find me for, mate?"

For once, she asked a smart question. Time to make a deal with a little devil.

"You did a good job pickin' that horse last time." I talked with a smirk. "Tell me, is that really a skill or was it just beginners luck?"

"I pay attention. That's all. I won by my own skill and I could do it again!"

(Good…That's what I wanna hear…) "Hey, Em." I half called her by her name. "How would you like to win some clams for yourself and the mob?"

Em just gave a suspicious look. "What's in it for me?"

"Glad you asked." I said. "A chance to join the gambling games. Isn't that what you want?"

"No."

(Hold on…Did she just say 'no'!) "_What_?"

"I value my talents far more than a poker game." Jason explained.

"That's fine." I tried to be slick. "You can just forget about joining in our little game, then."

"That's fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

I turned my back on her. She did the same.

Wait a sec! I was supposed to be in charge of this little agreement! I wasn't about to let that kid beat me again!

"Tell you what, how about a little extra." I tried again. "How about a share in the winnings? If you pick the right horses."

"Hmm…(!) No."

"What'd ya mean '_no_'?"

"Look, mate. I know what you're thinking in that bulbous brain of yours. You're gonna try and make a deal and then your gonna lay down all these strings attached to that deal. But you can't fool me, mate. If someone makes a deal with me, I make up all the terms and conditions of else you can say bye-bye to your horse-picker."

"Hey, if you're gonna be like that then you can just forget about your chance to be part of the game."

"I can live with that." She tried to sound smart…and she was good at it. "Besides, I don't trust you."

"Don't trust me?" (I knew she had good reason for that). "Come on, Em. I wouldn't kid you."

"Liar. I remember the first time I tried to joining your little game, I ended up chocking on blood for that. And what did you do? You betrayed me! So, maybe you'll think next time about that before double-crossing someone like me."

Yeah, I actually kinda felt bad about that. "Hey, that wasn't my idea! I was on your side, remember?"

"Well," Ok, now she was starting to sound as slippery as me. "You can tell that to your little mafia mates, can't you? And you can tell them that your little plan not worked out as you thought."

I could believe it! That kid turned down my offer like some coupon for a free coffee! _I_ _just_ _could_ _believe_ _it_!

"Anyway, I've got better things to waste my time with than a slimy, bulbous brained squid and his petty dealings." And she started to swim off, just like that! "See ya, mate. And who knows, maybe the guy I'm supposed to be looking for is, quite by accident you. I know how dim-witted you can be. You might have even messed up one of the accounts so bad that you didn't even recognise your own mistake. Ha, ha!"

There she went again with that sinister giggling.

She turned down my offer! I just couldn't believe it. Actually, I could…Alright, that kid had a reason not to trust me. But still, I was offering her a chance to gamble with the gang and she was just gonna turn that down. Shell! What was I gonna tell the guys when I got back to the gang?


	49. Chapter 48: Emily's Story Part 3

Chapter 48

Emily's Story (Part 3)

Hi there! It's Lenny! I'm back again.

Oh, and I suppose you've heard, Angie and Oscar were planning on getting married next week! It was Monday that day and their wedding was supposed to be _next_ Monday. I sure hoped that Oscar could fit everything in this short space of time.

But before that time, he'd sent out _lot's_ of invitations. And sure, I got one, Sykes got one, everyone at the Whale Wash got one, even my dad and some of his mob got invitations. And of course, we just couldn't leave out our newest little friend. Yep, I'm talking about Emily.

It was my job to deliver the invitations to the guys in the sunken ship. And it was also my job to deliver an invitation to Emily who was hanging around there too. The only problem was finding her, as always. But it wasn't to hard actually, 'cause the moment she heard I was there, she came swimming straight for me.

"_Lenny_…" She moaned. "When can see Angie and Oscar again? I know they've got a wedding to plan and I'm being kept here until I complete my mission, but surely they could take the time to come and see me. I haven't seen them in ages."

"I'm sorry, Emily. I know how much you miss everyone." I sympathised. "But I've got some good news!" I held up an invitation and passed it to Emily. "Here you go. Check it out."

Emily looked at the card. "What's this?"

"Well, read it and find out…" But then I remembered something. "Oh, yeah." Emily could read.

"That's another thing, I thought Oscar was gonna teach me how to read and write!" Emily complained.

"Shh…" I shushed her. "You don't wanna be shouting something like that."

"Why not?"

"Because if my dad finds out that you can't read then he might reconsider that assignment."

"What, just because I can't read?"

"Emily, everyone has to read or write. What if you find a written clue and you can't read it, or you don't even know it's there?"

"Look, not being able to read or write isn't such a bad thing where I come from!" Emily sounded a little aggressive. "In fact, no-one my age and read or write where I come from."

"Well, you're not in the English Channel now."

"Yeah." Emily sighed. "And a good thing too." She went a little quiet. "Reading and writing weren't necessary skills when all you were doomed to do for a living was get shoved inside machines."

"Don't think about that, now." I said. "You're with us. And no-one's gonna shove you inside a machine, that's for sure."

"Yeah, you're right. I have you, now." Emily smiled a little. "Lenny, you were the first friend I ever had." Then that little smile started to go away. "Unlike my sisters and my mother…they hated me!" That's when she started to go back to that sad little look she used to give me. "I hated everything about that place. Oh Lenny, I'll die if I ever have to go back!"

That's not what I wanted to hear. Everyone was relying on me to convince Emily to go home when the time came. I had to do something.

"Emily, would it help you to know that I once swam away from home too?" I tried.

"I already know. I was there the whole time. I watched that Shark-Slayer stunt come and go." Emily explained. "And I also know why you swam away from home. You're dad was pressuring you to be someone you weren't and could never be."

"And things have changed now. I'd hate to think what would have happened if I had never gone back."

"If this is supposed to be an attempt to change my mind about my world it's not going to work. Lenny, our reasons for swimming away are very different."

"No, they're not!" I objected. "You thought that people were being too hard on you."

"That's not the whole picture, mate." Emily looked down and sighed.

"Then what is?" I thought that this was the best time to ask about her story. "Emily, why don't you tell me the rest of your story while I'm here. I might help me to understand you a little better."

Emily looked back up and frowned a little. "You wanna hear the rest of my story? You're not scared by it? You actually wanna hear more?"

"That's the other reason I'm here." I relaxed and was ready to listen.

"Well, can you remember what I told you that last time?"

"Yeah. You got locked in the basement…and…" I thought I'd better not finish that sentence. But I didn't need to.

"…_Got_ _beaten_?" Emily finished it for me.

I looked away and screwed up my lips, I wasn't sure what to say.

"You wanna hear the rest of it?" Emily continued. "Here it is…

…Well, the first thing I'll say was that that cellar was _mighty_ cold. The Twilight Zone is always cold because there's such little sunlight, and it's even colder at night. I remember curling up in the cellar as night was falling and everywhere was just pitch black. I curled up because I was so cold. I was trying to keep away because I was so sleepy. I just remember singing our Local-Anthem as I started to get very, very sleepy.

But luckily for me, my sisters hadn't given up on me. Louise may have acted like she hated me all the time, but she couldn't leave me in that cellar. No matter how may times I'd cheated death, she knew I could die if I was left in the freezing cold much longer.

But Alice and Louise are labours like me, they don't have keys for the rooms. Only staff have the keys.

Guyles had already left and there wasn't many staff about at that time of night. But there was one young lady who would sometimes help us out in circumstances as grim as this.

Tilly La'Pelt was the Madam's daughter. She was about Louise's age and I could describe her as a bossy, spoilt brat. But despite her bossy attitude, she would sometimes help out the labours if her she thought her mother had been to hard on us. That's who Louise went to see.

They pleaded and begged for Tilly's help. Tilly knew that I would survive long down there and she took pity on us all. So, Tilly handed the key over to Louise and watched their backs as they went to free me from my icy prison.

It was the next day by the time I was properly awake. I remember waking up in the boiler-room, they took me there because it was warm. Everyone was relieved when they found out that I was ok. But Louise was cross with me the whole day because I was too weak to work and some of the other kids had to fill in my hours for me.

That night, at our mass-household, Louise was furious with me.

'What were you thinking!' She shouted at me. 'You never do as your told! You're so selfish! You never think about anyone but yourself!'

'Selfish!' I raged back. 'He insulted our mother! I stuck up for her and tried to defend our family's name!'

'By trying to fight a moray eel and getting yourself _beaten_ for it!'

'What was I supposed to do!'

'Get on with your chores! That's what!'

I changed my tone of voice. I spoke quieter thought I was still just as angry. 'So that's it? That's all we're doomed to do…all out lives. Getting shoved inside machines and then getting smacked, scolded and beaten is good enough for you is it?'

'It's the way of the world. Learn to live with it.'

But I knew Louise was wrong. They were all wrong.

'You know what?' I said. 'Maybe Pratchet was right.' I glared at my sister as I spoke. 'Maybe our mother's nothing but a drunk and a psycho…' I continued as Louise glared back at me wide eyed. '…And maybe she'd better hurry up and die!'

SMACK! Louise smacked me in the face.

I just froze there for a few seconds as I brought my head back round and held my face in pain.

I looked at my sister. I frowned as my eye narrowed and filled with tears.

'Louise!' Alice called as she swam into the room with our crying baby brother Tyler. 'Help.' She whimpered.

Louise sighed. 'I'll deal with you later.' She hissed at me.

I turned my back and listened as Tyler continued to bawl. He was a very sick baby and he had a very high temperature.

Alice and Louise tried to get Tyler to stop crying and get to sleep.

Louise said I'll deal with you later. Like _shell_ she would! I swam off from the house. I needed to blow off some steam.

I swam outside and around the streets. Well, we don't actually have streets when I come from. We all live in old timber and wrecks from ships and broken barrels and boxes. We don't have real houses like in this reef.

I swam around the wreckage of the Twilight Zone floor as I thought about stuff.

As I gazed at the timber ruins, I thought about how much I hated my family. We had had our mother taken away from us, my oldest sister doesn't notice how I feel, my middle sister doesn't see the horrors of the world she lives in and my baby brother probably wouldn't live through the next week.

Why couldn't they see that? Why didn't they notice how cruel this world was, the very world they lived in! Louise said that this was the way the world worked. She was _WRONG_!

I remember coming across a broken glass mirror and when I looked into my reflection I hated what I saw. I saw _naffin_'! I smashed it with my rage…and I cut my fin on the glass. And just like last time and every time before that, my injuries healed up before my eyes. And then, after I watched my blood stop bleeding…ever so slowly…I began to cry.

I spent the rest of the night outside the house. I daren't go back inside anywhere.

I covered inside an old ship bow. The ship was buried under the sand and there was only the tip bow sticking out.

I curled up under the rail that covered my head and I backed up against the wall.

I felt awful…

I felt like my whole life was crawling around me. I'd been neglected as an infant, abused as a young child and I recently been beaten to the brink of death. And somehow…no-one ever heard my screams.

There was silence surrounding me, but I could hear the cries of my baby brother in my head. As well as my screams of pain and frustration from all my previous incidents echoing in my mind.

I just wasn't fair. I couldn't put up with this. It was just to painful in more ways than one. And no matter what I did, no matter what I endured, I would always have to face it alone.

And I thought; 'That's right, I have to face everything alone. I can choose my own fate. I can make my own decisions…And with all the memories of every horror I had ever endured lingering in my mind, I chose my fate and made my decision there and then… If I could not change this world…I was going to abandon it…

I swam back to my house. And I was careful not to wake up any of the families, especially not my own.

I packed up all my things in to a bag. Those things I packed were the things that you and Angie found. Everything about who and what I was before.

I put my bag upon my back and looked in the mirror. I needed to be someone else…I needed to chance my identity…I needed to change my scales. And so I did! The colours I chose as the ones I'm floating in right this second.

I pulled out the band holding all my head fins together and reorganized my appearance any way I could.

And last of all, I picked up my turtle toy from the nursery and silently swam into the baby room.

I located my baby brother among all the other glowing babies asleep in the room. I placed my old toy next to my brother. I don't know why I did it at the time. I just remember how cute he looked, and how sad it was to see him like this. I wept as swam out of the room and left the younglings be.

With my bag on my back, and my change of colours, I floated outside the house and gazed at my world…for the last time…

…I swiftly turned round and swam away. I swam and swam and kept on going…and do you know what? I have _never_ looked back."

I listened to the whole thing… So that was it. That was Emily's story.

"And after a while you found Reef City." I added.

"Yeah. Well, after about two months of the water getting shallower, brighter and warmer. It was a shock after the first thirty miles or so. I'd lived all my life in darkness and then I found _this_!" Emily sighed. "I remember when I first saw a bright like in the distance of the night and I wondered what I was. I was grabbing hold of a whale at the time so I just let the big guy unwittingly take me where ever he went. And he went here."

I could see the Emily seemed happier now that she was talking about Reef City again. But although I didn't want to make her sad again, I still had to talk to her about her world. "Emily, have you ever wondered what your sisters might have done when they found out you were missing?"

"Hmm…(!) 'When I find that little urchin I'll wring her neck!'." Emily in personated her sister Louise.

I shook my head. I knew that that wasn't true. I knew that Louise missed Emily so much. I also knew that she thought she was dead, and that she regretted everything she ever did to up set her.

"My sisters hated me, Lenny." Said Emily. "I just got in their way. They'll be happy…that is, if they haven't been eaten alive in that factory."

Sigh. Well, at least I knew Emily's story now. I also found out the reason she swam away.

But I knew I could relate to that. And if I could convince Emily how much her world is changing and also how much her family misses her then maybe that'll convince her to go home.

I just had to hope that those Twilight Zone fish were gonna win that revolution. If they didn't, and that world stayed that same, I knew that I'd never get Emily to go home.

I guess all I could do was wait…until the next report.


	50. Chapter 49: Report on Progress

Chapter 49

Report on Progress

Hey up, mates! Surely you can tell who this is. How many other characters in this story say 'hey up'?

Only Emily Jason!

I must say, it took our author ages to think of who would be best narrating this chapter. It was either Luca, Lino or me. And she picked me!

So, I told you all what happened to me before I swam away. It's not a pretty story is it.

But anyway, Lenny was supposed to be the only one I told. However, someone who was keeping an eye on my also heard my story. But he also heard something else.

Luca had learned that I couldn't read. And that seriously reduced my chances of completing my mission. Besides, I hadn't found much yet. But I could swear that it was one of those five fish eaters who are always in their own little gang. They're always acting like they're hiding something, and none of the other sharks act like that.

Anyway, I was saying that Luca new about my illiteracy and if he went and told the Don then I might lose my assignment and any respect I'd earned.

But before he could ever get the chance, I myself was brought before the Don.

Lino hadn't heard anything about my assignment since he sent me on it and he ordered me to report on my progress.

"It's been days since I sent you out with that assignment." Lino didn't sound to happy with me. "I thought I'd have heard something by now… You've got _nothing_!"

I strongly disagreed. "I haven't got _nothing_! I've got _something_!"

"Hey, don't take that tone with me!"

I backed down. "I'm sorry." I spoke quickly. I closed my eyes and nodded my head in respect. "Old habits die hard."

"So will you if you forget your place one more time."

I decided to try to redeem myself. "I've made some progress." I looked back up.

"Let's hear it." Said Lino.

"I think I've narrowed it down to five. Well, four actually." I began to explain. "You see, there's a group of your mobsters who are always ganging together. Their names are Matteo, Giovanni, Giuseppe and Bartholomew."

I gave my guess, but Lino didn't look so sure. "Those guys have been loyal ever since the business became mine. What makes you suspect _them_?"

"They are always acting like they've got something to hide. And they've got a gambling problem. I wonder if they might have accidentally-on-purpose gambled away some money that wasn't theirs. And when that oil problem came along, maybe there was so much chaos going on that no-one noticed that the money they gambled with didn't belong to them. That's my best guess."

"And you don't suspect anyone else in the mean time?"

I shook my head. "They might not have even realized at the time. There could have been a mix up with the accounts if the oil caused problems with the banks."

My explanation sounded convincing to me.

I watched Lino's expressions as he too considered the possibility I had suggested.

"Luca." He turned round and faced his criminal advisor. "You're always hanging around with those guys. What do you think?"

"I d'know." Said Luca. "They seem pretty honest to me."

"You don't know what 'honest' means." I frowned.

"And you do? I listened in on your story last night, and I heard you talking about a little problem of yours…"

"Luca, enough." Lino shut him up. "We're getting off the subject."

I stared at Luca. I thought: 'Was he talking about my disability to read or write? But what else could he be talking about?'. Luca slightly leered at me, but luckily for me Lino didn't notice.

"Keep up the work." Lino looked back at me. I turned round in response. "And if you don't come back with an answer in the next three days, you're out. _Capisce_?"

I nodded innocently. "I get it."

Well, that was that. Now I had only three days to find something or I was gonna be in for it.

Luca escorted me out after the meeting was over. But after I was out of the study, I still had something to say to Luca.

"What exactly did you mean by that remark?" I questioned him.

"Let's just say I know about your little illiterate problem."

Oops! "You sneaky son of a slimeball!"

"Hey, hey, watch it." Luca warned me. "I mean, listen kid, did you notice anything? Or actually, do you notice something that was not there to be noticed?"

I thought for a few seconds. "You haven't told the Don about it." I realized. "_Why_?"

"Hey, if I did, you'd be out of a job."

"But why would someone like you do that for me?"

"Look, I've learned that you don't take bribes. But I know you react when someone say… threatens something you value."

I was confused. "What the shell are you talking about?"

"Long story short; If you pick the right horses, I won't tell the boss that you can't read or write."

I heard him alright. "You do and how do you know I won't pick the wrong horse on purpose?"

Luca opened his mouth as if he was about to say something. But then he was silent.

"Look, mate. I'm not gonna make a deal with you until I know I can trust you. So, why don't you keep that secret of mine. Then I might start to trust you."

"But wait…what if…I mean…that is…" Luca tried to come back with something.

"Look, mate." I said one last thing. "The more you try, the more you'll fail. So, get off my case and let me do my job."

I huffed and swam off.

Luca's sneaky plan had fail once again. It was as if he could never make a deal with me. I mean, he was the slippery advisor of crime in this mob. Who _would_ trust him?


	51. Chapter 50: Give me a Break

**Chapter 50**

**Give me a Break**

_Whazup_! (Apart from the sky).

Hey, it's Oscar here. Who else would shout 'whazup?' like that.

Anyway, I thought since it's my wedding party coming up I thought I'd better keep you posted.

Now, ya'll know I was real panicky when I heard how much a wedding costs right? Well, I had to tell Angie of course, I couldn't keep a secret like that from her.

But ya'll know what? Angie reminded me that marriage is a commitment. It wasn't just up to me to pay for the whole thing. Angie was always there for me, she always had been, and she promised to help me take care of this wedding thing. Man, I don't know what I'd do without her. I'd be dead, that's what.

So, by the time it was Sunday, it was time to get this show on the road. I mean, I couldn't do everything in one day. I was a whole lot easier to start setting up the day before.

Oh, and there was one very important thing. I needed Lino to relieve EJ of her job for a while. But the only reason she was staying in that shipwreck was 'cause of that revolution thing all over the news.

Luckily for us, that particular was quiet at the moment. If I was gonna get EJ down here without her finding out about the change in her world, the best time was gonna be now.

I had Em on the phone that afternoon and of course I told her about that very special occasion going on tomorrow. But EJ had a problem. Lino had only given her three days to compete that assignment or else…I don't know, I hate to think.

So Em knew that she wasn't gonna get permission from the Don without losing her job and respect. EJ wasn't even gonna try and ask. So ya'll know what? She sneaked off on her own.

I tried to tell her that that was a very bad idea, but everyone knows that Emily has a mind of her own. She didn't listen to me. But I was still worried all the same. I didn't want her to get in trouble…again.

So, I waited at the reception. Well actually, the wedding reception wasn't quite there yet. Ya see, it was getting set up in the Whale Wash. For any of you what doesn't know, the Wash is closed on a Sunday. And as for Monday, Sykes was willing to spare a day's work. Besides, none of his employees would have turned up for work with that wedding going on else where.

So, I was there with Angie. She told me how she wanted the place to look and I told everyone what to do and where to put stuff. And that's when I heard a familiar voice call out our names.

"Angie!" Called out the voice of a kid with a British accent. "Oscar!"

"Emily!" Angie dropped everything and swam straight for her.

"Yo, EJ!" I called back.

Angie cuddled hold of her. "Oh, honey. I feel like I haven't seen you in ages."

"You 'aven't." Em giggled a little.

"Yo, Em. Get cha tail down here." I smiled.

Emily swam holding Angie's hand and dived down towards me. "I 'aven't seen you in ages either."

"Same here. How's it hangin', EJ?"

"What, with those mafia morons? I wish I could say 'it's hangin' great'. 'Cause it ain't."

"Well, you're not there, now." Said Ang. "You're here. And have you seen all this?"

Angie pointed out all stuff being sorted out for the wedding reception.

"Cor!" EJ cried when she looked around. "And 'ow much did this cost you?"

"Never you mind." I smiled and frowned a little.

Emily looked up at the banner going across the room. "What does that say?"

"Well, what do you think it…" Angie then remembered something. And that reminded me too. "Oh yeah, you can…erm…"

"Oh yeah." I remembered something. "I was gonna teach you how to read."

"And write!" EJ jumped at the idea. "Oh…oh, you have to teach me today!"

"What!"

"You have to teach me how to read today. I need to learn before my three day's is up. I don't want Lino to find out that I'm almost completely illiterate."

"But Emily, learning how to read takes a long time." Angie explained. "Maybe even years."

"Years! I can't wait that long you have to teach me what you can now."

"Hey, EJ, I'd love to teach you right now, but I'm just a little busy right now. As you can see."

"But…but I have to. You see…there's something I'm gonna have to read if I have any hope of finishing my assignment." Emily was just about to give away a clue to the name of her little game. "You see, I have to find some papers…bank statements, and I have to be able to read them. If I can't, then I'm going to fail!"

I thought about this. I know Emily sounded desperate, but I could help her out right now, I was too busy.

"Tell you what." I said. "I know someone who might help you out."

"Who?"

"You're lucky it's Sunday. That's Sykes' day off."

"Sykes?"

"I'll bet he'll help you out."

I wasn't sure if Sykes would mind being disturbed on his day off. But the Wash was also gonna be closed tomorrow anyway. The only problem was: Would he have time to teach EJ her ABC's.

…

"You can't read!" Oh, that was another thing…Sykes didn't know about Emily little illiterate problem. He sighed and rolled his eyes. "What do they teach kids in school these days?"

"Look, where I came from there was no such thing as a school curriculum. The only thing I got taught was how to play the piano, and that was only because I messed about on it so much and someone decided to teach me."

"But you can't go through your whole life without being able to read!"

"I can't write either."

"Oh, boy…"

"Look, man." I tried to get Emily some help. "EJ's gotta learn. Not just 'cause she's gotta, but because she's gonna be in big trouble if Don Lino finds out."

"Why's that?" Asked Sykes.

"Because I need to read some stuff there and make a little investigation. If I can't read then I can't complete my mission. And also, Lino's only given my three days to finish the job or else…well, let's just say I'll be in big trouble." Em gave Sykes a sympathetic look. She maybe a hot-headed, stubborn little kid, but she can be pretty cute.

"#sigh# alright." Sykes sighed. "You've gotta start somewhere and you couldn't do it in better company."

"Thank you!" EJ cheered, (she was a little more excited than relieved). "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Alright, alright, ok. I get it."

"I'm gonna learn how to read!" EJ practically jumped. "If only Louise could hear this!"

Well, she could if EJ finally decided to go home. I sure hoped that she'd hurry up and win that revolution.

"Alright." Sykes lightened up. "You wanna learn how to read? Let's see what you know."


	52. Chapter 51: 'I Do'

Chapter 51

I Do

Hi, it's Angie the angelfish, and I'm here with the biggest smile on my face…

Guess what? It's Monday! And just in case you've been asleep these past few chapters, it's my wedding day!

Oh, it was so amazing…

White everywhere… white tables, white banners, there were presents with pretty little bows and a four-storey cake and an arch of sea-flowers and a podium behind it that was decorated with confetti. Oh, it was just so beautiful.

And as for me myself, I was a bride to be.

I just couldn't believe it. My dreams were coming true, it was just so…amazing! The whole reception was ready… apart from me.

"Oh, Ang." Oscar sighed to himself. "Where are you?"

I was a little late. I was so busy getting ready and making sure my makeup was right and my vale was pretty and bouquet was tidy and… Oh, I was only gonna be a little late.

But at the reception, Oscar was steadily becoming worried.

"Ang, come on. Where are ya, girl?"

"She's probably still putting on makeup." Said Lenny. "You know what girls are like."

"But look at all this stuff." Oscar pointed out at the reception that was decorated from ceiling to floor. "It's taken hours to set all this up and now all that's missing my _fiancée_."

"Yeah…But Angie's not gonna miss this for the world." Lenny reassured him. "She'll turn up soon."

But with the ceremony due to start in one hour, Oscar was getting even more worried as the minutes ticked away.

He tried talking to everyone to find out where I could be.

"You haven't heard anything, have you EJ?" Oscar went to Emily first.

"Sorry, mate. I haven't seen Angie since this morning when she was dawdling and faffing about with her maquillage."

But Oscar was a little unfamiliar with Emily's chosen words. "Say it in English, dude."

"It _is_ English!"

"What? 'Mate', 'dawdling', 'faffing', 'maquillage'? EJ, how many times do I have to tell you? You've got to listen to the way people talk. You're not in the channel anymore."

"But I'm still British. You'll never change that." Emily was right about that.

"Anyway, I'm starting to get worried, you know. I mean, if she doesn't show up soon…I don't know."

"Hey, mate." Emily started to reassure him. "Don't you start worrying. It'll be fine, you'll see. Angie'll show up and she'll be all excited and it'll be like: '…In sickness or in health, 'till death do you part or at least until he get's himself back into debt again.'." Emily joked.

"Alright, you little smart mouth." Oscar smiled. "I get it."

Emily giggled in her own mischievous little way once again. …'_At_ _least_ _until_ _he_ _get's_ _himself_ _into_ _debt_ _again_'… That young lady! :D

But anyway, for those of you who are wondering if I was ever gonna show up, here's your answer.

Ten minutes before the ceremony was due to start, that's when Oscar saw me from the reception box as I was rushing through the water.

"Angie! You made it!" Oscar called out.

I kept on swimming. "Oscar!" I screamed back.

I swam and swam and then threw my arms around him.

"Ang, what took you so long, girl?" He cuddled hold of me.

"It was just…trying to make myself look perfect."

"Oh, Ang." He let go of me and looked into my eyes. "You're perfect as you are, girl. What have you been playing at?"

And that's when he noticed my effort to look like a bride.

"Ang…"

I smiled as he admired my effort. I then took him by the hand and gazed back into his eyes. "Come on." I said. "Let's not wait another second."

I swam with him down to the wedding reception where everyone was waiting. And everyone had been waiting for a _long_ time.

But I was here now and it was time for my dream to come true.

I floated under the arch and in front of the podium where the Minister gave us our lines and told us our vows to recite.

"'I give you this ring…'." The Minister directed out vows.

"I give you this ring…" Oscar repeated.

"'As a symbol of our love.'." The Minister directed again.

"As a symbol of our love." Oscar treaded my finger through the ring he presented before me the night the club reopened. It was a beautiful as the first time I saw it.

I felt myself starting to cry.

"Now my dear:." Said the Minister, as it was my turn to say my vows. "'I Angie the Angelfish…'."

"I Angie the Angelfish."

"'Take thee Oscar the Wrasse…'."

"I take thee Oscar the Wrasse."

"'To be my lawfully wedded husband.'."

"'In sickness and in health, 'till death do we part…'."

"In sickness and in health, 'till death do we part."

"Now then you:" The Minister turned to Oscar. 'I Oscar the Wrasse…'."

"I Oscar the Wrasse."

"'Take thee Angie the Angelfish…'."

"Take thee Angie the Angelfish."

"'To be my lawfully wedded wife…'."

(Yep. I was crying now)

"To be my lawfully wedded wife."

"'In sickness and in health, 'till death do we part.'."

"In sickness and in health, 'till death do we part."

The Minister then closed his book of vows. "I now pronounce you both husband and wife."

I threw my arms around my husband and kissed him as I cried.

Oscar held me close as my embraced.

I could hear the clapping and cheering of the crowd echoing in my ears.

Husband and wife… Husband and wife! It was really happening!

I let go as I gazed into Oscar's eyes. Oscar, my dearly beloved. My husband.

"I love you, Angie."

My vision went blurry with all the tears in my eyes.

"I love you, Oscar." I managed to whimper out.

That's when Oscar swooped me up in is fins. "Ah." I shrieked as he swam with me above the crowd.

'Was this just a dream?' I kept on thinking. I didn't want to suddenly wake up and find out either way.

I wasn't just a girlfriend anymore. I wasn't even a fiancée. I was a _wife_!

And as I swam off through the city with my new husband I knew from then on that nothing would ever tear us apart.

We were finally together. Forever.


	53. Chapter 52: I Think I've Cracked It

Chapter 52

I Think I've Cracked It

Aw… It's it so sweet. Angie and Oscar are away on their honeymoon.

Oh, and by the way, it's Emily talking.

And I'd better tell you that Angie and Oscar are gonna be away for a little while. They've gone to the coast of Florida, (lucky things). I hope they have a great time.

Now, you already know that I have one day left to find out the guy Lino's looking for or I'm gonna be in big trouble.

Oh, and something else. The few hours before the day of the wedding I was supposed to be learning how read, right? Well, guess what? I know my alphabet now! I know it in my head _and_ written down! Mr Sykes is a great teacher, (maybe the Twilight Zone should have more teacher like him. Instead of the ones who thwack you with a cane every time you got something wrong).

Anyway, I swam back to the shipwreck without being seen. I still had a job to do, didn't I?

Well, I was sure that those gambling mobsters were responsible. There obsession with losing money had to have got them into trouble at some point.

I needed to search for some documents or papers that said the work 'bank' on them. I had some words written down on a sticky note that I had to look for. I couldn't read that well so it was a little bit like a 'Where's Wally' game. I had to look through the papers and find the words written down on my sticky note. That's all I could do.

The only place I could think of searching was Luca's office. I know he keeps all the records of Lino's plans and probably documents about bank accounts too.

I know Luca's always snooping around and keeping an eye on me whilst I was snooping around. But I'm nocturnal. I don't get tired at night and he does.

So, that night, I snuck into Luca's office and started my investigation.

I opened draws and paned through papers and looked for any with the words 'Bank', 'Account' 'Withdraw', 'Deposit', 'Owe' and 'Interest'.

I took out the first lot of papers and gazed at the front page. It looked like a load of black squiggles to me, all that writing.

But, I stuck with my job. I had to find something.

I didn't find anything in the first load of papers. I could make out the words 'of' and 'and' and some others but that obviously didn't help me.

I looked through other draws and cupboards and inside the writing desk and even in the bin. And it was actually inside the rubbish bin that I found a load of papers with some of that oil stained on them. I guess that they got binned because they were too mucked up for anyone to read them.

But I could withstand oil. Not only was I invincible to physical harm, but the English Channel is rather polluted itself, and I grew up there. I have a tolerance to pollution.

I wiped the oil off the documents and tried to see the words…

'Bank'! Bingo! This is what I was looking for.

'Account'… 'Deposit'… s-a-v-i-n-g… Sav-ing? Oh, Say-ving. Oh, so this wasn't a current account, it was a savings account then.

Ok, now I looked for numbers… 4-14-05. Hang on, if that was supposed to be a date, then what's the 14th month? Oh yeah, they write the date the other way around in American waters. Ok, so 'the fourteen of April 2005' and it says account closed. I could read that much. Account closed? Why would they close a savings account? By the looks of all these numbers they had a lot in this bank and good interest too.

I had to find out which account it was transferred to.

I searched through documentations with the oil stains on them. If I didn't find anything else, then I was beginning to think that the gambling gangsters weren't the problem. What if the fife-hundred clams being lost every day was because the money was in the wrong account? I wouldn't be surprised with all this oil smeared and stained on the pages, it was hard to read anything on these papers. But who's fault would that have been? And was it on purpose or an accident?

The only other account opened after that date was this one. I could read the date and the word 'opened' next to it, but I couldn't read the rest of the document. I didn't know what kind of account it was in

I never thought I'd ever say this, but I needed help.

It was a risky move what I was about to do, but I needed to talk to someone who knew this stuff like the back of their fin.

I picked up the phone on Luca's desk and rung the number I needed.

I headed the ringing tone on the phone.

#Beep-beep# #Beep-beep# #Beep-beep# #Beep-beep#.

"_What_?" Moaned a voice. (It _was_ the middle of the night).

"Sykes, I need your help reading something."

I headed a tired and frustrated sigh on the other end of the phone. "#sigh# Em, do you have any idea what time it is?"

"I know, I know, but there's something I've gotta read but I can't."

"Listen, kid. It's three-o'clock in the morning. I'm tired. So you're just gonna have to work this one out for yourself." He sounded a little ticked off at being woken up in the middle of the night like this, (who wouldn't be?).

"Please, mate. You're sounding like you don't care if I get my head bitten off or not. If I can't finish this tonight then who knows what gonna happen to me in the morning."

I heard another rather grumpy sounding sigh on the other end of the phone.

"Please don't hang up, mate." I pleaded. "I need your help." I tried to sound innocent.

"#sigh# Alright." (Yes!). "What's up?"

"I need you to help me read something." I explained. "If I spell the word to you could you read it to me?"

"Mm…" (I think that mean yes).

"Ok, hear goes." I said. "C-uh-r-r-eh-n-t."

"Current."

"Ok, t-r-ah-n-s-f-eh-r-r-eh-d".

"Transferred."

"Ok, so I've got: 'Current account transferred from savings.'." I read out loud. "So, this is the one I'm looking for."

"'The one' what your looking for?"

"You see, I think that someone's put the money in the wrong account and the business has lost interest."

"Ah, so that's what your little assignment was about, eh?"

Oops, I really shouldn't have said that. But I couldn't go back now. "Yeah." I had to admit.

But actually, that little information I accidentally let slip earned me some extra help.

"Look, kid." Sykes began to explain something that would later save my life. "The first rule of finance: Everything adds up. And if it doesn't, someone's made a mistake. Everything should make sense."

"That's hard to make sense out of something like this when you can't read."

"That's why you've got me. Now, tell me what you've figured so far."

"Well, someone closed a savings account when there was a lot in it and it had an interest of about five-hundred a day. I thought 'Why would someone close an account like that?'. And then I found this account that opened only days after and the amount of money transferred was identical to the account closed. This account as no interest at all."

"Ok, I need you to take a look at those document and try to find something. I know reading's not your strong point, so I'll make this as simple as I can. I need you to try and find the name of the account holder."

"Oh, bugger." I sighed and moaned.

"It's alright, it's alright. You know what the word 'name' looks like, right?"

"N-ah-m?"

"No, N-A-M-E."

"Ok." I panned all over the page and tried to find words that began with the letter N.

N-uh-m… No. N-oh-T… No. N-ah-m-eh…Yes!

"Account h-oh-l-d-eh-r name…" I tried to make out the next word. "L-uh-c-ah. Luca!"

Oh… Well, that explains a lot.

"Hang on!" I realized. "With all the oil on this page it's almost impossible to read unless you can wipe away the oil without getting poisoned. I'll bet Luca put the money in the wrong account! Because he couldn't read the document! Just like me, I guess."

"Oil? What cha mean, oil? The black gunk disappeared weeks ago."

"But all these papers in the bin are covered in toxic oil. I could wipe it off because oil doesn't hurt me. And that's where I found these papers! That finance leek had nothing to do with someone stealing money or betraying Don Lino. I was all because that bulbous brained octopus put the money in the wrong account!"

"Well, I'll be." Said Sykes. "Where'd you learn stuff like that? What do they teach you in those Factories?"

"I learned about finances from my sister when we slipped further down the poverty line." I explained. "But that's irrelevant right now! I've found out who'd done it!" I cheered.

"Hey, take it easy." Sykes hissed down the phone. "You're gonna get yourself caught."

I immediately shut myself up.

I did it! I actually did it!

I could wait to tell Lino what I'd found.

Ha! That slimy green squid making a mistake as stupid as that. I wonder what Lino what have to say.

Not just about Luca's stupid mistake, but my cleverness.

Only two days ago he was losing faith in me. But I was about to prove him wrong!


	54. Chapter 53: True Value

Chapter 53

True Value

Alright, listen up. This is the boss talking.

Only one day left… That little squirt better come up with something soon or else.

I'd given her enough chances and now I was beginning to think that hiring an insolent kid for an underhand job was a mistake.

Now, I was just taking care of some business else where, so my office was empty most of the day.

But when I returned I had no idea that someone had been waiting for me.

I opened the door and the office looked as empty as when I left it. But that's when the chair behind my desk swivelled round. Well, speak of the little devil.

"Hey, up." Said the confident voice of a child.

I don't believe it. That little brat was sat in my seat. _MY_ _seat_!

As you can imagine, I _did_ _not_ _approve_. "What the shell do you think you're doin'?" I was furious. I stabbed and pointed my fin away from the seat and glared at her. I didn't need to _tell_ her to get out, she knew.

"Killjoy." She muttered as she swam aside.

"I'm capable of killing more than just your joy, you little side-dish."

"Oh, I'm really scared(!)." She whispered and thought I would hear her.

"I heard that!" I snapped. "I thought I taught you a lesson about knowing your place. What's with this cocky attitude?"

"Well…" That's when she brought out some papers from behind her back. "Maybe it's because I've got something you want."

I started at the documents in her hand. "Are you tellin' me you actually found something?"

She nodded with a smirk on her face.

"Let's see." I held my fin out for the papers.

But before Miss Jason gave them to me… "Oi." she snatched them away. "What do I get out of this?" She was trying to be clever.

"Why should I give you _anything_?"

"_Because I might accidentally misplace these papers and lose them in the shredder or something like that_!"

That's when I'd had enough of overconfident attitude.

I swam up to her and tried to intimidate her. She didn't look so confident anymore once that smirk of hers disappeared.

She swam back and started to back away, but I followed slowly and kept the distance short. 'Not scared of sharks' she says. She's scared of me.

"It seems to me, miss Jason, that once again you've forgotten who your talking to. So I'm only gonna tell you one more time!" I firmly prodded her and pushed her back. "I'm the one insolent vermin like you answer to. I'm the boss of this reef! I'm the Godfather! If I say 'swim' you say 'how far?'! And if I say 'Shut up and give me those papers'…?"

This time, instead of answering back, she held out the documents and nodded respectfully. I guess she didn't wanna another confrontation like last time.

I snatched the papers and gave her a dirty look. She didn't look so confident _now_.

"Remember this: I can get to you whenever I want. I know what scares you and I know what hurts you. I brought you down before and I can just as easily do it again. If you step out of line one more time I _will_ punish you, and it's gonna hurt."

She looked away and frowned. "I know." She sighed as she took hold of that cross of hers once again. "I'm sorry. The reason for my confidence was the success of my mission."

"That's no excuse."

"It is when you find out what's really been going on." She pointed to the documents.

I glances at the first page.

"It was covered in oil." Miss Emily began to elucidate. "No-one could see the page properly and no-one could touch the toxic slime covering the page. But oil doesn't poison me. I wiped it off and found something."

"You're telling me this was all some kinda _accident_?"

She nodded. "I'm sorry that you don't get to kill someone for it. 'Cause I'd like to have seen that." That devilish little smirk of hers had returned in no time.

"_Who's_ accident?" I pointed to the papers.

That's when she hesitated a little. "Well, it was a mistake anyone could have made with all that oil getting in the way" She started jabbering on. "So, no-one should really be blamed for such a thing…"

"A _name_, Miss Jason."

"Luca." She gulped.

"_What_?" _Luca_? Now, that I didn't believe for one second.

"It's true. Take a look at the name at the top."

My god. The little twerp was right. I sighed and dropped the papers. That slippery squid put the money in the wrong account, that was all. I was a little disappointed that I couldn't strangle someone for this. But that oil got in _everyone's_ way, Luca was no exception.

"Shame it was an accident." Said Miss Emily. "I would like to have seen you strangle him." She giggle mischievously. "What fun you must have in this job."

I listened to her malicious, childish laughing. She had pretty a morbid sense of humour for a fish.

Alright, sure she was insolent and disobedient at times. But what the heck, I liked this kid. There was something sinister about her. I wouldn't be surprised if she had the half-blood of a predator pumping through her veins.

I took one last look at the proof she'd found. "You know, you've got quite a lot of potential."

She sighed as she pointed something out. "I hope you won't mind me saying this, but your mood can change as quick as mine. One minute you're telling me off, the next minute you're giving me a compliment. _You're_ _completely_ _unpredictable_!"

I leered at that. "That's why you're scared of me."

Miss Jason folded her fins and tilted her head. "I'm not scared of you."

"You may not be scared of the other sharks, I'll give ya that. But I know what you're _really_ afraid of. I remember when you had you're hands over your ears 'cause you were scared of a little noise. And I know that to you that glass cross of yours means more than your life. I know what hurts you. And I certainly know what _scares_ you!" I banged on the desk and leaned over. She stumbled back and unintentio nally proved my point. I leered closely into her eyes. "You see, Miss Jason, I can get to you anytime I want. _That's_ _what_ _you're_ _afraid_ _of_."

I watched as the face of this intimidated little side-dish changed from fear to a frown. Her nervous expression turned into and angry one in no time. I figured she was scared and she just didn't wanna admit it.

That was another thing…

I continued. "But despite that, you keep fighting back for some reason." I sat back in my seat. "You forget what your previous encounters have taught you and you keep getting yourself into trouble time and time again. It's no wonder you've got a scar like that." I pointed to her torn tailfin. "You're a troublesome, hot-headed, mischievous little devil. And that's what I like about you. There isn't much you're afraid of or wouldn't do."

And that's when her face changed once again as that frown turned into a smirk. "Or haven't done, for that matter." She answered back.

What the heck. She did as she was told, she found the answer I was looking for and that's what I hired her to do.

"You know, someone with your talent and attitude could earn a better place in this world. Who knows? Maybe I could make something out of you one day."

"Yeah." She giggled again. "A side dish(!)."

I chuckled at her sarcasm. I decided to give her some credit after all. "I'll tell ya what you get outa this. If you ever need work, you come talk to me."

Miss Emily looked a little unsure. "Work? _Me_? _Here_?"

I smirked and slowly nodded.

"Hmm…It's better than working as a labourer in a glassworks." She looked up and smiled. "Cheers, mate."

I shook my head. "Ah, ah, ah. What's the correct way to address the Godfather?"

She sighed. "Of course. I meant 'Thank you, Don Lino'." Miss Emily bowed her head in respect.

Well what do you know?

That little piece of shark-bait managed to do her job after all.

Although it was still a shame that I couldn't kill the crook who double-crossed me.

An _accident_? Luca'd better hope he could pay for that accident.


	55. Chapter 54: Peace in the Channel

Chapter 54

Peace in the Channel

Yay! It's me! I'm back! _Lenny's_ _back_! _Lenny's_ _back_! Oh, yeah.

Hmm, that sounded like a better intro than last time.

Hi, there guys. You haven't heard from me in a while. Ever since we heard the last part of Emily's story.

Anyways, the author brought me back to tell you about this news report that came up after Emily finished her assignment.

"…'This is Katie Current reporting. We have reports of a victory in the English Channel for the Twilight Dwellers'…"

'A _victory_?' I thought as I was watching the report. 'Does that mean the revolution's over?'

"…'This means that the revolution has finally come to an end and the world has changed for many people. We now go live to London Reef where Winston is standing by to give us the lowdown on the situation… Winston, over to you…'."

When the TV picture changed I saw this gentleman fish and behind was…well, all these people jumping around and waving British flags and cheering. They all looked to happy, some were ever _crying_.

"…'Well, as you can see Katie, there couldn't be a merrier atmosphere. Some of these fish behind me thought that they couldn't afford justice, but just look at them now. And it was the Queen of the English Channel, _Queen_ _Elizabeth_ _the_ _second_ herself who overpowered the British government and won peace and justice for her people. And now, at last, there will be no more darkness, no more suffering and no more tears for the dwellers of the Twilight Zone, except for a few tears of joy.' 'And what of the British government now? What is to be done about their crimes?' 'Well, Katie, some of these people who have suffered and need new homes and new jobs and medical bills paid, and of course the children need to go to school. And they will now have the money to do so as the Queen herself has sued the government and the money has been shared out and given to all who suffered at the government's hands. The total mount of money sued from the government, Katie, is seventy-five million British Pearls.' 'Seventy-five million Pearls? That works out at One-hundred-and-twenty million Clams!'."

One-hundred-and-twenty million Clams?

Seventy-five million Pearls?…

I watched the report until the end and couldn't take my eyes of all the cheering people in be background. Oh, if only Emily could see her world now.

And wait… if the revolutions over and the Channel has changed for the better… does this mean that it's time to tell Emily the truth?

…

But before we get to that part, there's something else that happened later that day.

Well, you know that Emily found out that that money robbing scheme was an accident after all, right? And you remember that Luca was responsible for that accident, _right_?

"You've cost me over twelve-thousand clams!" Lino hissed at Luca. "If it wasn't for all your years of loyalty…"

"I'm sorry! Seriously I am! It was an accident, you know." Luca was _real_ apologetic; and no wonder with the amount of money his little mistake cost my pop. "And to be honest, boss, there's plenty more money where that came from."

"I hate to lose money… _I HATE to lose money_!"

Luca tried desperately to prove he was sorry. But I guess that sorry wasn't enough. "Tell you what, boss, I know some guys who's loan repayments are _long_ over due." Luca tried to use his cunning plans to get himself out of trouble. "You could get your money back and kill something at the same time."

Now, I don't know why the every other shark but me is so obsessed with money and killing things. But my pop leered at Luca's suggestion.

"You know what, this isn't the first mistake you've made in my business." The frown on my dad's face began to lighten a little. "But one way or another you somehow manage to redeem yourself every single time."

"Just doin' my job." Luca said with a smirk.

"But despite how cunning your little plan sounds, I've got bigger fish to fry. Those guys can wait. There's something I need you to do that _can't_ wait."

"Whatever you say, boss."

"You know that little squirt who caught you out? I need you to do something behind _her_ back."

(Now, when I first heard about this, I started to get real worried for Emily).

Luca must have smirked at the idea of getting even with Emily, but it wasn't quiet like that.

"Have you heard about that revolution in the English Channel? 'Cause I sure as shell have. I've been waiting for that revolution to win over; and now that it finally has…It's time for Miss Emily to know the truth."

"What do you want me to do?" Luca asked intriguingly.

"I need you to contact the Channel: Find out who knows that kid and who's been missing her. I need you to tell those sisters of hers that their little Emily's alright. And whatever you do, don't let that troublesome little squirt know what you're up to."

…

Well…it was time.

It was time to break it to Emily and tell her exactly what had been going on in the world she left behind.


	56. Chapter 55: French Connection

Chapter 55

French Connection

Hey up. Emily J here! And I've just gotta say…

I did it! That's teach that slimy, green squid not to underestimate me, won't it? I know I wasn't there at the time, but I heard that he got a real telling off. Ha, ha!

Anyway, I hung around the ship for most of that day. I was trying to see what that sneaky character was up to because he seemed like he was up to _something_.

I tracked him down to the poker room where he was complaining and talking Matteo and Giovanni that he couldn't understand this lady on the phone.

"…So, I'm like this: 'Please, lady. I just wanna talk to the manager.' and she's like. 'Parlay vous francé…' or something like that. The dame didn't even know a word of English!"

I was watching them from the airvents. 'Parlay vous francé'? That means 'Do you speak French?'. He was on the phone to a _French_ fish.

"Eh, you know what those fish are like in Reef Paris." Said Matteo. "They all expect _you_ to speak _French_."

"But this wasn't Reef Paris." Luca replied. "This was somewhere else."

I knew I could speak French. I can speak a lot of European languages and I speak fluent French; and even though I didn't like Luca that much, I decided to help him out.

I swam down from the vent bars and revealed myself. "Hey up, boys."

All heads turned. They didn't expect me to be still here.

"What do _you_ want?" Said Luca, in a rather unwelcoming way.

"Hey, I've got nothing against you mate." I said. "In fact, I'm here to help you out."

"'Help'?." Said Luca in disbelief. "Why the shell would you wanna help me?"

"Just because I discovered your little mistake doesn't mean I'm not you friend anymore; thought that doesn't mean I ever was. But anyway, would it help you to know that I speak French?"

Giovanni didn't sound convinced. "First Italian, _now_ _French_!"

"Hey, where I come from there's loads of European races speaking different languages in one ocean. When you spend your life hearing them as you grow up you learn a few things." I explained. "So, come on. Let me help you out."

Now, I don't know why Luca didn't take my offer. I wasn't asking for anything in return; I wasn't even making a deal. I was just offering my help.

"Sorry, kid. But I don't need your help. I'm not gonna be phoning that number again."

I started to get a little suspicious. Why would there be a French fish on the other end of the phone. "Who or what exactly did you phone up?"

"Forget about it. It's none of your business."

Forget about it? Like shell I was just going to forget about it.

"Oh, and by the way." Luca added. "Lenny's been looking for ya. He came around here asking for you about a hour ago. You'd better track him down. It sounded like it was something important."

Hmm… was Lenny really looking for me? Or was Luca just trying to get rid of me?

Either way, before I was ever going to look for Lenny, I had something to very important to figure out first.

…

I sneaked into Luca's office; he was still in the poker room with his mafia friends so there was no danger in getting caught here.

I picked up the phone. It was a little too big for me to hold so I just put it down on the desk facing up. And then, I searched the keypad and hit the redial button.

I listened to the phone. I heard a series of beeps until the beeping was interrupted by a ringing tone… And then…

"_Bonjour. Il S'agit de la recéption._ (Hello, this is the reception)." Said the friendly voice of an elderly lady.

"_Pouvez-vous me dire le nom l'enterprise je suis sonner_? (Hello, can you tell me the name of the business I am ringing?)." I enquired.

(I know this is sounding a little strange, so I'll just let the author write everything I said in English).

"Err, yes. This is 'La Pelt's Glassworks and Manufacturing Industry'."

_What did she just say_? 'Hang on.' I thought. 'That's where I used to work.'…

I tried to get some more information. "Tell me, is the President of this factory Collette La Pelt?"

"No, I'm sorry." '_Phew_'. "Collette La Pelt has retired after the revolution." '_Revolution_?' "However her daughter has since taken the Madam's place."

"You mean _Tilly_ La Pelt?"

"Yes. Does she know you?"

She knows me alright…

The Madam has _retired_? _Revolution_? Oh my god. I just had to find out what was going on? "Please, put me through to Tilly."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I cannot put you through to the company owner without her consent."

"It's an _emergency_!" I pleaded.

"I'm sorry."

I had to do something. I could let them hang up on me before I found out the answers to all my questions. And right at that moment, I made a sudden and rather risky decision.

"Tell her it's Emily!" I panicked.

"I'm sorry, I cannot."

"Believe me. If you phone Tilly up right now and tell her that Emily is on the other end of this phone… _it_ _will_ _make_ _her_ _day_!" I understated and sounded a bit sarcastic.

There was a long pause on the phone… "Alright." (Yes!) "But if the Madam says no, then that is final. Do you understand?"

"Yes." I sounded a bit shaky. I _was_ trembling actually.

I waited…

And waited…

I wasn't sure if I'd done the right thing. I was starting to realized what I'd just done. I'd just made contact with my home for the first time in nearly two years and I never thought I'd…

"…Err, _bonjour_?"

I heard the voice of a young lady on the other end of the phone… and I knew her voice all too well.

"Tilly?…" I whimpered.

"…Emily?…"

It was her alright…

"_Emily_?" She sounded like she was starting to cry. "_Est-ce_ _vous_? (Is that you?)."

I started to cry silently as I listened to the desperate sobbing of my long lost friend on the phone.

I didn't want to say anymore… And I didn't want to hear her anymore.

I pushed down the hanger on the phone box and hung up on Tilly.

I then heard a dialling tone… the constant beep echoed all around the room. If I wasn't careful I would attract unwanted attention. But at that moment in time I didn't care.

Tilly…

Alice…

Louise…

Tyler…

My mother…

My family.

…I suddenly became _angry_…

I then realized that they'd been trying to contact my family behind my back…


	57. Chapter 56: The Truth Hurts

Chapter 56

The Truth Hurts

"_AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH_!"

All of a sudden I heard this enraged scream…

…

Now listen up good because as you know by now I'm not gonna repeat myself. That's right. This is the Don talkin'.

Now I was just taking care of some business when my peace was disturbed by someone's infuriated cries.

…

"_NOOOOOOO_!"

The smashing and screaming was coming from Mess-hall.

"_I'M __NOT __GOING __HOME_!" The screaming continued. "_NAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH_!"

I rose up from my desk. Who was making all that racket? What the shell was going on?

As I swam down the hallway the screaming grew louder… It was _her_!

I opened the main door; and just as I did so, a glass flew from the other side of the room and smashed on the side of the door.

I saw Luca, Giovanni and Bartholomew trying to snatch hold of the little squirt.

"_YOU'RE NOT GONNA GET ME __YOU __FLAMIN' __BLIGHTERS_!" Miss Jason screamed at the top of her gills.

The next thing I noticed was the state of my Mess-hall. Tables turned over, glass everywhere, wine bottles smashed and the carpet stained with it… What the shell happened in here!

Luca suddenly managed to grab hold of insolent youth. But still, she continued to struggle.

"_YOU __LIER_! _YOU __TRAITOR_! _YOU __SLIMY_, _SCHEMING_, _TRATOURUS_…!"

"_What's__this_!" I interrupted as my eyes narrowed with anger.

"It's an _OUTRAGE_! _THAT'S __WHAT_!" She yelled and struggled to free herself from Luca's grasp.

"Just cool it, kid!" Luca tried to keep hold of the writhing worm.

"_AAAHHHH_!" She raged again.

I just could believe it…

What the shell was the matter with _her_! What had gotten in to her!

Luca pinned her down against a table as she continued to fight franticly.

Once he briefly got her under control, Luca turned his head and look at me as if to say: 'I don't know what's gotten into her'.

I wasn't angry…I was _furious_! I scowled as I swam towards her…_slowly_.

"I know…_I KNOW WHAT THAT OCTOPUS HAS BEEN UP TO_!" She shrieked again. "_Do you know who spoke to on the other end of that phone_!"

So that's what this was all about…

"I'm not going home…_I don't CARE what's been going on back there_. _AND I DON'T WANT TO KNOW_!"

I stopped when I reached her.

I turned my head to Giovanni and Bartholomew and gestured for them to leave. They swam off and proved to be a lot more obedient then the insolent little side-dish screaming before me.

I waved my fin to tell Luca to bring her to me.

Luca pulled her off the table and held her up. She was still frowning and growling.

I glared back at her. I didn't care what her problem was, I wasn't gonna stand for _this_! "_Where do you get the GUTS to do this to me_!"

"_Te__odio_!" She hissed in Italian.

"You'd better watch that mouth of yours. Your in trouble as it is."

"I'll watch _NAFFIN'_!"

#_SMACK_!#

I wasn't gonna tolerate her insolence any longer. I smacked her right out of Luca's grasp. _That_ shut her up.

In a split second she went from screams to silence. I hit her pretty hard considering my strength and her size.

She was free from Luca's grasp, but she didn't try to swim off; she didn't even float. Instead, she started to sink.

Luca grabbed hold of her once again, _gently_ this time.

Weak and exhausted from her rage, it seemed as if she couldn't struggle anymore. She just gasped as she seemed almost completely limp with her eyes closed and her head hanging down.

"Look at me." I ordered. But she didn't even move.

I placed my fin under her chin and forced her head up.

I spoke slowly. "_How many times do I have to tell you_?… Look at this!" I referred to the remains of her destructive behaviour. "You don't learn nothing, do ya? Look at this! _We're back to square one_!"

I glared at her as she looked _pathetic_. If I hadn't have witnessed it for myself, I never would have believed that this little side-dish was capable of causing so much damage.

"Get this through that stubborn little mind of yours. I don't care what your problem is, I won't stand for this insolence. You're starting to get out of line, Miss Jason. I will not _stand for it_! And let me tell you: if you didn't heal up so fast… _I'd__kill__you_."

I took away my fin and her head dropped back down. She still looked just as pathetic as before, only this time I noticed what looked like tears streaming from her eyes.

I finished my aggressive lecture. "Above all: Do not forget who you are, and _what_ you are. And don't forget what I can do to you if you step out of line. _Do I make myself clear_?"

She stayed silent and didn't answer me as she tried to suppress her tears.

I hate it when people make me repeat myself. "_Do I make myself clear_?"

Trembling with shame, she faltered a reply. "Yes, Don Lino."

I took another look at her. She wasn't shaking because of shame. She was shaking because of stress.

I remembered what she was screaming about and I also remembered her motivation for her little outburst.

I don't know what happened to Lenny, because he was supposed to have told her…

…She had to know.

"Look." I began. I figured someone had to tell her, it was the only way she'd understand. "#Sigh…# There's something you should know."

…


	58. Chapter 57: 'Are you Ready to go Home'

Chapter 57

"Are you ready to go home?"

My family…

My home…

My world…

…_What's_ _happened_?…

…

As I swam by the darkness in the shadows of the city, I once again felt afraid of the light. I just couldn't face going out there. I couldn't face the light. I was already afraid as it was.

I dwelled in the dark shadows of the alleyways where I was once found while I tried to take in everything that had happened.

_Revolution_? I'd just learned that the world I used to call home isn't the same world I left behind. Something's happened.

Yes, I know you knew all about it from the last chapters, but I didn't!

There's been a change of power in the Houses of Parliament. A promise had been vowed to re-build and replace everything that had been lost in the Twilight Zone. No more cruelty! No more negligence! My home has changed…

My home? Could I still call it '_home_'? I swam away nearly two years ago and just vanished! No-one's heard from me since!

Until only a few hours ago…

I spoke to Tilly. I know I only said one word, but that's the first time I've made contact with home since…

There goes that '_home_' word again. What does home mean anyway?

This is my home now! I left everything behind two years ago and since then I've found _this_! I've found a _new_ home and a new family all by myself…

_Family_?…

Louise…

Alice…

Tyler…

…_Mother_?…

Oh yeah, that's something else I found out…

My mum… she's… she's…

The last time I saw her was when I was eleven years old. She was hospitalized in a dirty and grimy ward. I know she was sick, both physically and mentally from her drinking… but no-one ever told me she was _dieing_…

She neglected me when I was just an infant. I hated her all my life!… Up until that very moment…

"Mum…" I grasped hold of my necklace as I started to cry. "_I want my mother_."

…

I sobbed quietly…

But there was someone who'd been looking for me all day who heard my whimpering.

Lenny heard about what had happened at the shipwreck and came to the alley to try and find me.

"Emily." He whispered as he peeped his head round the corner of the alley wall.

I looked up when I heard his voice. I felt so alone and so lost.

"Emily, I've been looking all over for you!" He was almost as pleased to see me as I was pleased to see him.

I swam up and dashed towards him as I cried. I threw my fins around his nose and sobbed.

He cuddled me back and tried to shush me.

"Shh… It's ok. It's alright. I'm here. You're not alone, I'm here."

It was so much for me to take in… I didn't know if I was crying about my mother, or about the change in the world I left behind. Because I didn't wanna be forced to go back home, no matter what had happened.

I suppressed my sobbing as Lenny gently pulled my away.

I looked up at him.

Lenny was the first person in my entire life to ever show me any appreciation at all. I guess he was the first one to loved me or even care about me.

He was the first one to find me here in this reef; the first one to notice my existence.

I didn't want to go back home. I didn't want to leave Lenny and Angie and Oscar and my friends. No matter how much my world had changed. I didn't care if the English Channel was at peace. I didn't care if my family actually missed me…

But then, Lenny asked me a very difficult but very important question.

"Are you ready to go home, Emily?"

I did not speak a word, though I knew the right decision.

Instead, I replied by gently nodding my head.

I _had_ to go home, and I knew it.


	59. Chapter 58: Phone Home

Chapter 58

Phone Home

Boy, how long has it been since got a chance to tell this story?

You, Sykes here. I know, it's been too long, right? Anyway, _I'm_ telling this chapter and here's how it goes:

So, that little kid Emily finally came to her senses. She's decided to go home.

But nobody's gonna expect that fish to travel all the way to the Twilight Zone all by herself and on such short notice. First, we had to get her to phone her family.

But she didn't exactly like that idea. And who could blame her? She hadn't spoken to her family in nearly two years. It was a hard thing for her to do.

So, instead of calling her sisters, she decided to call that French Angler fish… What was her name? Tilly?

I let EJ use the phone in my office so that she didn't have to go back to the shipwreck. I know her last phone call to her Angler friend didn't exactly go too well.

Em was still a little hesitant at first; Hanging around the phone like a shark circling dead herring.

"Hey, you alright?" I noticed it'd been almost an hour and she still hand picked up the phone.

"Do I blummin' look alright(!)?" She sarcastically sighed.

"Hey, there's no need to take that tone with me. I'm only tryin' to help."

"#sigh# Sorry. I'm just… I've never had to do something like this before."

"Well, you're never gonna do anything unless you pick up that phone."

"But…but what am I going to say to her?"

"Just say you've been away for a while."

"Yeah, just a little two year holiday(!)" There goes that sarcasm again.

I knew if I didn't do something to encourage her then she'd never call home again. "sigh Look, yesterday you realized something very important. Your family miss you. You swam away from hell on Earth, I believe you on that one. But things have changed since you left. And there's only one way to find out how much you're sisters have changed."

EJ turned her eyes back to the phone.

"Come on." I tried some more. "It's only one phone call. What's the worst that could happen?"

She looked away again.

I should have know this was gonna be tough. That kid's too stubborn for her own good. I seriously didn't think that she was ever gonna pick up that phone and…

But that's when she made a grab for it.

She looked back a forth at the number I'd written and the key pad on the phone.

After hovering her fin over the keys for a few seconds, she started to dial…

Well, I never thought she'd get this far. Never mind negotiating her way back to the French manager. And after only a few minutes, Emily said that very familiar name…

"Tilly?"…

I listened to make sure everything was gonna run smoothly.

"Yeah, C'est raiment moi ." (_What_?) "C'est une longue historie."

She was talking in French. Yeah, I knew she was talking to a French lady but I thought she'd translate for me!

She sounded a little anxious, she even started crying at one point. But is sounded like the French lady reassured her.

"Ask her to tell your family you're alright." I kinda talked under my breath.

"…Excuse moi." She said aside on the phone. "Tilly's already told my sisters that she was sure she'd spoke to me. They didn't believe her."

"Well, why don't you prove them wrong? Ask Tilly for their number."

"No!" She panicked.

"Emily, you can't keep avoiding this. You've gotta talk to your family."

She shook her head pretty violently and turned back to the phone.

She continued talking to her French friend. "…Numbéro de téléphone soeur?" And that's when she started writing something down… A number.

…

That's phone call lasted a pretty long time, actually. I started to wonder how much this phone call was gonna cost me.

I noticed the number she wrote down. "Is that your sisters'?"

EJ nodded hesitantly.

"Now, nobody expects you to phone home twice in one day." I explained.

But Emily didn't look so good. I know glassfish change their colours all the time, but something told me that she was pale on purpose.

But hey, it she's done a pretty brave thing. The only thing now was phoning her family for the first time in nearly two years.

I knew that was gonna be even tougher then _this_. #Sigh#, this kid could sometimes stress you out.

And babysitting wasn't the biggest problem.

The Wash was starting to fall apart with out Angie and by the time Oscar came back I knew there was gonna be a _lot_ of work waiting for him.

Angie.

Oscar.

I need you back, guys. Man, I need you back!


	60. Chapter 59: From Across the Atlantic

Chapter 59

From Across the Atlantic

Hey, you guys! It feels like such a long since I told this story.

Hi! Lenny's back! And I guess you heard what's happened to Emily. She's decided to go home!

But nobody was gonna expect Emily to swim all the way back home just yet. So, like you read in the last chapter, she phoned Tilly the Anglerfish and now her family knows that she's alright. However, nobody could get Emily to phone her family, she was just to scared.

But luckily for Emily, it turns out that she didn't need to phone anybody. Because later the next day, Mr Sykes got a very important phone call.

I swam with Emily on her way to the Whale Wash after she got the message that Sykes wanted to see her.

As I swam I noticed that she wasn't too happy. She looked like she did when I first saw her; that sweet, sad look in her eyes.

"You know, don't look so happy, Emily. I'd ask what's wrong, but I think I already know."

"I just…It's just everything. Everything that's happened, you know?"

"I know. It's a lot to take in. But I'm here for ya, and Angie and Oscar and Mr Sykes too. Just remember, you don't have to face things alone anymore. And pretty soon, your family will be here for you too."

"But if I go home, then you won't be there for me. I live hundreds of miles away. I might never see you again."

Ouch. I hadn't really though about that.

"Well, let's no think about that yet. I mean, you don't have to go home just yet." I tried my best to "Oh! And look, we're almost at the Wash!" I pointed out. "You can forget all about that. Let's see that's Sykes is up to."

But Emily didn't seem to cheer up. I figured that she was torn between staying here with us, her new family and going home to be with the family she left behind. Emily's home was on the other side of the Atlantic. I wondered how she'd ever get home all by herself.

But everything that me and Emily were worrying about… well, let's just say that Mr Sykes had quiet an interesting phone call…

"I got a call for the Channel this morning." Sykes started to tell Emily what had happened. "She was asking for you. She said her name was Louise Jason."

"_Louise_!" Emily was shocked.

"That's right."

"But how did she know I was here!"

"She told me that Anglerfish told her you were at a Whale Wash in Reef City. And, hey, there's only one Whale Wash in this city, kid. _And, might I add, it's the best_."

"What did you tell them?" Emily panicked and sounded pretty desperate to know more. "What did they say."

"Well, I'll tell ya this much. You won't need to swim back across the Atlantic to get home." Said Sykes. "'Cause ya family are coming over here."

"#GASP#!"

"Oh my gosh!" I cried. "Emily, did you hear that?" (Yeah, that was a dumb question). "We're gonna meet your family! Ain't it great!"

"No, it's not great!" Emily panicked. "They're coming here…They're coming _HERE_!" She grasped hold of her head fins with all her anxiety.

"Hey, hey! Cool it! Cool it!" Sykes quickly tried to calm her down.

"Emily, don't be scared." I took hold of her fin and tried to reassure her.

"EJ, this is your family. They can't wait to see you."

"It's been two years. They hated me then and they hate me now!"

"Em that's _not_ true. Whether you believe it nor not, your sisters have been looking for you ever since you swam away. Then as the months passed and there was no sign of you… well, your sister Louise thought the worst. But that Alex…"

"'_Alice_'." Emily corrected him.

"Yeah, sorry. Alice kept saying that you were alive and safe all along. And what do ya know, she was right!"

"And your baby brother ain't a baby anymore." I added. "I saw his cute little face on TV. Ooooo… I know that right now you don't feel like facing your family. Believe me, I know. I've been that way before, remember?"

She didn't reply. She just continued to gasp and take deep breaths.

"Hey, take it easy." Said Sykes. "I'm supposed to be puffer around here. Quick being so panicky."

"I'm sorry. I'm just a little _shocked_!"

"Emily, just try to relax."

"Yeah. Your right. I'm sorry." She started to calm down a little. "Look, do me a favour, mate. Tell me some good news."

"Well, actually got some good news for all of us. Angie and Oscar are due back tomorrow."

"Yeah!" I cheered! "That's something to look forward to, right Emily?"

She nodded and smiled. "Yeah." But her coolness was short lived. "And when are my family coming?"

"They'll be here this time next week."

"AAAHHH!"

Here was go again…


	61. Chapter 60: 'We're Back'

Chapter 60

"Were Back!"

- **Yo, yo! What's up? **

- Guess who's back!

- **Hey, who else's gone chilling for a week? It's Oscar!**

- And Angie! Ha, ha! I'm married! I still can't believe I'm married!

- **You'd better believe it, girl.**

- Anyway, were back now and I heard that the Whale Wash has been falling apart without me. I doubt that Ernie and Bernie have made things any easier for Mr Sykes_._

- **Hey, at least you've got an easy job. What about me? I got a lota paperwork waiting for me. Man, I should'a known. I should'a known.**

- But besides the problem of clearing up the Whale Wash, there was something else that had been going on while we were away… Something to do with Emily…

…

"You're family are coming over _here_?" I found this out from Emily herself.

Emily nodded. "Mr Sykes had a phone call from them. They asked for me but I wasn't there at the time and Sykes knew that I would want to talk to them." Emily sounded a little panicky as she explained. "They're supposed to be here this time next week! What am I going to do?"

"I'll tell ya what you're gonna do: You're gonna come with me back to my apartment and sort out your things ready for when your sisters arrive. We can't have you all…_unprepared_ can we."

"_Unprepared_! Angie, I'm absolutely blumin' terrified!"

"Oh, honey, I know. I'm just tryin'a help."

"Well, it's not working. Nothing's going to work!" Emily raised her voice a little, but she soon realized it. "I'm sorry. I'm just so troubled. I haven't seen my sisters in nearly two years and now I'm going to see them in less than a week! Angie, I'm so worried."

"But Emily, what are you so worried about?"

"I'm worried that my sisters are going to hate me."

I hung on that second last word. "Hate you? Emily, I'll bet you're sisters have been crying their eyes out for you."

But Emily seriously doubted that. "Have you spoken to Lenny a lately? Because if you do talk to Lenny, you might want to ask him about my story." She continued on the last subject. "My sisters…crying their eyes out for me?" Emily shook her head and looked away.

Emily thinks her family still hates her? Well, I knew that there was only one way to prove her wrong. We just had to wait until this time next week.

"I'm sorry." She sighed with her eyes full of tears. "I'm got to go."

Emily swooped down from the reception counter.

I watched from the box as she swam off into the sunlight.

And do you know what? As I watched her swim in to the light, I remembered the first morning she woke up in my apartment and she was so scared of swimming into the sunlight. She was so scared that she had to hold my fin as we swam and she kept on disappearing because she was afraid of being seen by anyone.

But now, just watching her swimming into the light of the city all by herself and no longer afraid… Well, I just thought that if she could face a fear like that, I knew she could face the fear of seeing her family again.

This little girl had over come so much. I wondered if her sisters would notice how much she's changed by this time next week.


	62. Chapter 61: How we got to Florida

Chapter 61

How we made it to Florida, (eventually).

Yo, _guess who's back with a brand new rap_? The 'O' that's who.

Now, I was about to tell ya'll about my little vacation with Angie but I guess she got a little carried away, ya know, talking about EJ's little moment of sorrow.

But we've got are own little story to tell. About what happened on our way to the coast of Florida. It was one heck of a ride, I'll tell ya that much.

We, first we had to take a cab to the Eastside Station were we were supposed to catch whale-ferry to get to Florida waters by morning the next day.

Well, when the taxi-fish arrived at Angie's apartment he didn't look so great, ya know. And man, I should have listened to myself…

"You hanging on ok, Angie?" I called as we were zooming through the city centre whilst hanging on to the taxi-fish.

In between shrieks of delight she managed to scream. "Are you kiddin'? I've never had so much fun in my life! Ha, ha, ha! Why haven't I ever taken a cab before?"

"I'm so glad _you're_ enjoying yourself!" I was a little sarcastic. "'Cause we've only got ten minutes to get on that whale-ferry!" I spoke towards the taxi-fish. "Are you hearin' me, dude?"

He coughed and spluttered. "Bluuhhhh…Yeah, yeah, Bluh I hear ya."

"Hey, what's wrong with you? You're sounding like you're coming down with somethin'."

He coughed again, harder this time. Was it just me, or were we getting slower?

"Hey, what you slowin' down for?" (Yep, we were slowing down). "We've got ten minutes to get to that station. What's your problem?"

"What's my problem? Bluuhhhh…" He suddenly pulled over. "I should never have gone to work today, that's my problem. Nothing but problems all day."

"But what are we gonna do?" Angie panicked.

The taxi-fish whistled over to one of his buddies. "Yo, doo!" I called out as another cab swam out from the stream of traffic. "I got two newly weds who need to get to Eastside station _ASAP_!"

The cab pulled up next to his choken-down buddy.

"Come on, Angie! Let's move!" I hurried quickly to the next cab and held on tight.

_Wshooo_ After a sixty second stop we were off again. But sixty seconds is a lot of time when your ferry leaves in eight minutes.

We were zooming past the traffic, at like thirty miles-per-hour, you know. We just had to make it, we just had to.

And after rushing around all over the reef, we got to the station before half-past. We were in time!

I counted the cash and handed it to the taxi-fish, but I kinda rushed a little and I think I may have over paid him because he seemed a little excited about how much money I'd actually given him.

But I didn't have time to care. "Come on, Ang." I hurried with my wife to through the station doors. "We can still make it."

"We'd already be here if you didn't stop and withdraw all that money from that ATM! _Mr Big Spender_!"

We swam through the revolving doors and to the front desk.

"Yo." I called to the receptionist. "Yo, we're here for the whale-ferry. To Florida's coast."

"Florida?" He started to shake his head. "I'm terribly sorry, but that whale departed only minutes ago."

"_What_!" I was outraged.

"You've gotta be kiddin'." Angie sounded as disappointed as me.

"I'm afraid 'kidding' isn't in my job description." Replied the receptionist.

"So…so that's it?" Angie sighed. "It's gone."

"I'm afraid so."

"When's the next one?" I asked urgently.

"Tomorrow. Same time."

"_Tomorrow_?" I screamed. "Man, I got things booked over there! I can't wait until tomorrow!"

"I'm sorry." He shrugged his shoulders. "There's nothing I can do."

"But we are on time." Angie objected.

"Yeah." I said. "It's not even half-past."

"It's twenty-five to." The receptionist pointed over to the clock on the wall.

I checked my shellphone. It said twenty-five _past_. "Dang! I hate this cheep trash!" My phone must have been slow. "I was just tryin'a cut back a few clams, _for once_."

"Oh, great." Angie groaned. "Now you'll _never_ buy anything reasonably cheep again."

"I'm sorry, Ang. Really, I am. I never meant for anything like this to happen."

Angie sighed and sat down on the bench. "Oh, Oscar, I know that. And I don't mind missing a day in Florida coast, as long as I'm missing it with you."

"Yeah, well, I do." I sat down next to her. "These past few weeks I've tried to do something special for you, and one thing after another's just got in my way. First that hunk of big black gunk crept up out of nowhere and caused a lota problems. Then the Club Oscar got closed at the wrong time. And now when I've tried to plan a decent honeymoon, we miss the only whale-ferry until tomorrow." I sighed and hung my head. "What's next…Oh, wait. I take that back 'cause I don't wanna know."

I was disappointed.

But Angie… Typically sweet hearted Angie… She always knows just how to make me feel better.

"Oscar, you could never let me down. Not after that Shark-slayer business was over." She turned round to me and smiled. "Oh, so what if we're a day _early_ to catch a Whale-ferry." She giggled. "I don't care. At least I'll have one more day to spend here with you."

I turned my head and smiled back at her. "You not serious."

"Of course I'm serious. _I_ don't tell lies."

"Yeah, and I don't either, not anymore. And as long as your happy, I guess that's all that matters. I mean, what else are we gonna do? Make a wish that the ferry breaks down and comes back to pick us up?"

"You're right." Angie held up the ring on her finger. "I'm stuck withcha."

…

Hey, now this is different. Two people telling one chapter. We haven't seen that since chapter one.

Hi, it's Angie. Yawn I was pretty tired at this particular time. You see, we had no where else to go since Oscar didn't want to miss the ferry again, so we ended up sleeping at the station. Well, I ended up sleeping at the station. Oscar was willing to stay awake the whole time.

As for me, I curled up on the bench and got some well needed shut eye.

But I wasn't sleep for very long…

"Psst Angie." Someone shook my shoulder.

"…Hmm…" I opened my heavy eyelids and shook my head. "What?"

"Ang, did you actually make that sarcastic wish?"

"What? No. Why?"

"You're not gonna believe this girl. But you know that ferry we were suppose to catch. It's only gone and broken down."

"Oh, no."

"'Oh, no'? Ang, it's comin' back!"

At that point, I shot up. "Coming back? You mean _here_?"

"That's right. Somethin' went wrong with the Whale's eye and it had to be dragged all the way back here with everyone aboard the cart."

"Does that mean were gonna catch it after all?"

"I sure hope so."

And he was right!

Well, how about that? The ferry we were supposed to catch in the first place was coming back for us. Well, not exactly just for us, but so what? Can you believe that?

So, we made it aboard that ferry after all. They got it going again in no time; all the whale needed was a little TLC that Oscar kinda helped with.

On the cart that was strapped on top of the whale, people were moaning and grumbling because they'd wasted two hours of their journey coming back and getting going again. But me and Oscar, we were the only ones who cheering under our breath!

We made it! We actually made it!

I settled back to sleep across the two seats, it was gonna be morning by the time we got to the coast of Florida and I was so tired. I didn't actually think about how tired Oscar must be.

I opened my eyes after a few hours and saw daylight. I was morning alright. That means we were almost there.

"Oscar." I turned round to the seat opposite me. "Oscar?"

But once I saw him, I didn't say another word. He was asleep. Sat up and leaned back against the wall he was asleep. Did he sleep like that the whole night? Aww, he looked so cute… and so _lazy_.

I wanted to leave him like that, but I couldn't when I heard the Tanoy announcing the next stop.

"Dig, dong We thank you once again for travelling with 'Whale-ferry as we approach our final destination: Florida coast. Please make sure you have all your belongings with you…"

I had to wake Oscar now. "Oscar." I whispered. But he didn't move, so I tried a different tactic. "_Oscar_!"

"What! What!" He panicked as he was a little drowsy. "I wasn't sleepin', Sykes! Honest!" But that's when he saw me frowning at him and that kinda woke him up. "Angie." He yawned. "We hear already?"

And that's when the Tanoy announced: "…We are now arriving at Florida Coast."

Everyone aboard cheered. I guess _they_ were cheering because they'd gone through a big delay to get here. And us? Well, we'd just had a lota luck, I guess.

When we finally got off the cart and saw where we were gonna spend our honeymoon… Well, it was so beautiful.

The water was so clear and blue. And there was no drops on the ocean floor, just bright yellow sand. And there wasn't any wild, crazy cabs swimming all over the place, oh no. Everything was so cool and calm. I felt relaxed already.

"This is it, Ang." Oscar put his fin round me and hugged me close. "One whole week, baby. Just for you and me."


	63. Chapter 62: We're Even

Chapter 62

We're Even

Ciao. It's Luca the Octopus. It's been a long time, ain't it? Since I got a shot at this story telling stuff.

Actually, come to thing of it, it's been a long time since I was in this story at all.

Anyways, I'm back. And so is that little pipsqueak. The Jason kid.

I she found out about her family and she didn't take it too well.

First she ran amok in the mess hall, (and as you know: Don Lino did not approve). Then she swam away _crying_ and disappeared for a while. And now, all I knew was she was still down in the mouth, I didn't know where she was, though.

Until I heard someone playing the piano on the boss's office. Now there was only one person I knew who played the piano like that. The sustain peddle was down and someone was playing in C-sharp-minor, and only playing one note at a time.

Anyways, I opened the door and there she was.

The notes she played were: #C, E, G, -, B, D, F, E, C…#

I think she knew I was there, because she didn't jump when came besides her and said something.

"You alright?"

She didn't even turn her head. She just continued to play her sad little tune.

"#Sigh# Dumb question." I knew why she wasn't talking. I knew how much this family thing had got to her. (The boss was right; this kid's got potential. What kinda family abandons someone like that)?

I had to get her talking.

I leaned against the piano top and mimicked her tune on the higher end of the keys.

She stopped. _That_ got her attention.

She played again, with a little more skill this time.

I swooped down from the piano top and mimicked what she played once again.

I wanted to see just how much this kid could do with a piano.

She changed key and shuffled lower down the piano. I figured she only did the to put some distance between us. But hey, she played pretty good to say the piano wasn't exactly her size.

I played something I knew she could play; she could only manage two keys at a time and I had eight limbs.

But at that, she turned her back on me and didn't try to better me.

I didn't wanna lose her; nobody wants to be gloomy; I had to get her to do something. Well, I knew one way. I know that happens when you get on that kid's nerves.

I played louder. I played better. And all of a sudden, she sparked back into life.

She slammed down on the keys and used up all her frustration. _That's_ the Jason I know. She finally turned her head and gave this smirk as if to say: '_Happy_ _now_?(!)'

Em pulled away from the keys and the music stopped. "_I take it you wanted my attention_." She finally decided to opened her mouth.

"I'll admit, you ain't bad, kid."

"Don't call me kid! Even your boss treats me with more respect than that."

"You know what? Just this once, I agree with ya."

"_Honestly_?"

"Honestly. And I kinda noticed you were down in the mouth, so I've decided to make you an offer. This time, no strings attached."

"What offer? You mean my horse picking talent?"

"Eh, forget about it." I figured now wasn't the time to make a deal with little miss hothead. I had a better idea. "For now, how would you like a tour of the Gambling room?"

"Gambling? Me?" (Sounded like that liked the sound of _that_). "But I'm just a…"

I smirked, ('Just a' what? '_Kid_'?).

"I mean… Sure, I'm game."

With that, she hopped off the piano and swam with me.

"But just clear one this up for me." She said. "The last time we met you acted like my enemy. You even tried to blackmail by threatening to tell Lino about my illiteracy. But now it looks like you're trying to befriend me. What's going on? 'Cause it looks to me like your still trying to convince me to pick some horses and win you guys some dosh."

"Eh, it ain't quite like that… Ok, it's a lot like that." I admitted but added something else. "But beside that. I guess I figured that sometimes even the puniest of accomplices deserve respect."

"'_Accomplice_?' Hey, I'm not part of this business!"

"Maybe not now. But I heard what the boss said. You've got a lota potential."

"Luca, I'm only thirteen years old. And besides, I'm going home soon."

"Yeah, I know that too. But tell me this, have you thought of any career plans yet? 'Cause somebody like you with talent like that at your age could get pretty far in a place like this."

"Well, well. It sounds like this so called puny little, '_not_ _even fit for a side dish_' fish has finally earned some respect for this mob."

And that's what she kept saying the whole time. I know she was right, but she was really getting on my nerves, ya know.

I hoped that she wasn't gonna keep on talking about it and make scene at that poker game.


	64. Chapter 63: Risky

Chapter 63

Risky

EJ's back! That's right. Emily Jason's going to narrate this story.

Well, I'm feeling a little happier now, thanks to my friends; especially Luca.

I was allowed into the gambling room and allowed take part in all the little games. Especially the poker game. And since I was given the chance to play with the big boys, I decided to give them something in return. Do you know what? I decided to help them win some clams by betting on a sea horse or two.

That's right, I picked some horsed after all. I was the least I could do for mobsters in return for their respect.

I helped them win money, and then when I played a game or two I earned some back. I didn't win often, but when I did I won a lot.

I figured this would be my last chance to play so I made the most of it…

So there I was with my two card faced down on the round table in front of me. I was too small and the cards were too big for my to hold them properly, so I just laid them on the table faced down and remembered what I had; it was the only thing I could do.

I had eight of clubs and three of spades.

The flop cards were king of diamonds, four of hearts, three of diamonds and seven of diamonds.

For any one who doesn't know how to play:

The flop cards are five cards placed in the centre of the table. First you lay down three, then another and then another.

But before you add the cards to the flop, everyone takes it in turns to either 'check' (stick at the money they've already bet) or 'raise' (add more money to the pot). If someone raises, everyone on the game has to either match that bet or 'fold' (give up).

The next flop card is dealt when all player 'check'…

Anyway, there I was with my eight and three and my cards didn't match up well with the others.

When my turn came I checked; I wasn't going to give up yet. I had a three and the was a three in flop cards. (You see, you have to make valid patterns with your cards and the flop cards). Two of a certain card number is called a 'pair'.

The next flop card was nine of spades.

I lost.

Giovanni won with a straight, (he had a five and a six of hearts).

"Losers!" Gio mocked us all as he collected his winnings.

"You know, I'm beginning to think your winning streak is a cheating streak." I complained.

"You callin' me a cheater?" He snapped at me rather aggressively.

"I don't know. If you're not, maybe you'll be so kind and so unlucky as to lose this next game." I answered back in confidence.

(Another game was dealt).

"But ya know, the kid's got a point." Bartholomew sounded like he agreed with me. But I didn't appreciate he title he addressed me as.

"Oi, don't call me 'kid'." I corrected him.

"Alright, how about 'Shark Bait'?"

"My name is 'Emily'."

Luca then lent me a fin, (or should I say tentacle). "Nah, you don't want that girly name." He said. "You wanna sound tough among us. 'Jason'. Yeah, we'll call you by your last name. 'Jason'."

"Sound ok to me." Matteo accepted.

"Yeah, yeah…" Giovanni sounded impatient. "Let's just got on with the game, already!" (He had a point)…

The next game continued.

I got my two cards dealt to me again. A six of diamonds and a four of spades.

We all put two chips in the pot at the beginning and afterwards, everyone called check.

Three flop cards were dealt. Eight of spades, five of hearts and queen of clubs.

Eight and five? I had six and four. I only needed a seven and I would have a straight!

I had to keep going…

I raised five chips.

The others copied. None of them folded.

Another flop card was dealt. Ace of diamonds.

That meant there was only once more chance for a seven to be dealt.

Giovanni raised.

Matteo folded.

Giuseppe matched.

So did Luca and Bartholomew.

One more card was dealt… 'Seven' I thought… 'Seven, seven, seven…'

SEVEN! Seven of hearts!

I raised one more time. Ten chips.

"Bluff." Said Gio rather cunningly.

"_Oh am I_?" I replied and lightly frowned.

Bartholomew matched.

Luca folded.

That was it. It was time to reveal who won.

Bart had two pair with a five and a queen that matched the flop cards.

But Gio had a higher two pair with a queen and an ace that matched the flop cards.

He leered at me once her revealed his cards. He thought all along that I was bluffing. Oh, how wrong he was.

I had a straight. _Four, five, six, seven, eight. That's what I call a straight!_

I smiled with self delight at my victory. When ever I confidently smile like that I always look mischievous.

"_What was that?_" I tried to suppress my mischievous laughing. "_Something about a bluff?_"

"You're right." Said Luca as he brought to me the chips I had won, (I was too small and weak to move them myself. They were each half my size). "It's all your."

And that's when I burst out laughing. "_Haaaa! _Ha, ha, ha… hee, hee, hee…"

"Alright! I get it!" Giovanni didn't sound to amused at my giggling delight. (I could answer him for laughing).

"Eh, let her have her fun." Said Matteo. "I mean, how often does Jason win, eh?"

I managed to open my eyes again but I still had trouble suppressing my bursts of giggles.

I picked up one of the chips and I found myself staring at my victory.

I started into the red colour…but something behind it caught me attention.

I glanced at the window opposite me.

"Oi, what's that?" I pointed at the window.

All head turned.

"What?" Luca obviously didn't have as good-a eyesight as me.

I swam up from my oversized seat and swam over to the window pane. I swam rather slowly, but that's as fast as I can swim.

The others watched me as I passed them and reached the glass.

I stared out…

"It's a whale…a blue whale!" I suddenly realized.

"A blue whale? So what?" Giuseppe didn't know what I knew about this particular blue whale.

"We have blue whales in the English Channel. They're used to transport people around Europe. What's one doing here?" I asked myself.

I saw the cart tied to it's back. A double-decker cart what would be full of people. And also something else that made slightly worried. On the side of the cart, I saw the symbol of the British flag.

"That whale's from the Channel!"

"What'ch you getting at, Jason?" Luca asked me, (rather puzzled at my unexplained exclamations).

I looked back to Luca. "One week ago, Sykes got a phone call. He told me my siblings would arrive here in one weeks time." I then looked back out of the window pane. "Now _is_ one week later."

"Are you thinkin' that your family's out there in that cart?"

I gazed out at the British flag symbol on the side of the whale cart. I was just a too big-a coincidence.

I nodded as a reply to Luca.

My family… what's left of them… _here_?

I suddenly felt… cold. And scared.


	65. Chapter 64: Reunion

[A blue whale docked outside the reef's outer-station…

…The gangplank was lowered from the cart and onto the docking platform…

…Among the crowds of fish swimming out into the open, there was three transparent fish who stood out from the rest…

…They were carrying white umbrellas to embower themselves from the sun. A young girl and a young lady carrying a baby boy…

…They gazed out into the bright, sunlit city; amazed and entranced by the colours and light…]

…

I'm so scared. I haven't seen my sisters in nearly two years and I didn't even know if my sick baby brother survived past his first year.

Yes, it's Emily.

I'm here in the Whale Wash. Mr Sykes aloud me to wait in his office for my siblings to arrive.

I was sat there on the sofa with Angie and Oscar by my side. Lenny was waiting outside (since he was obviously too big to fit inside the office).

I was trembling. I couldn't help it. I was scared.

Angie noticed and took hold of my hand to try and keep me calm.

"Emily." She spoke softly. "There's no need to be scared. Really there's not."

"But I am, Angie."

"Oh, come on, EJ." Oscar enthusiastically joined in. "This is your family. Girl, you haven't seen them in months. Maybe even years. You should be excited! What'ch ya so scared about?"

"Last time I saw Louise she smacked me in the face because I did something that I thought was right."

That made them both quiet.

I continued. "The last time I saw any of people I once called 'family' we were living in a dark and violent world. We were ill, starving and even _dying_. And worst of all, we were falling apart." I reconsidered that statement. "No, the worst thing of all was getting beaten and ignored and left to suffer and…" I got a little stressed as grasped hold of the fins on my head.

"Emily." Angie gently took hold of my fin. She could see that I was starting to lose it. "You saw that report on the TV. Thing's have changed since then and I bet you family have changed too. You _yourself_ have changed since we first met you." Angie's smile grew. "I remember you kept losing your temper all the time and now you such a polite young fish. You've also grown in confidence and your not such a shy little thing anymore."

"But that's another thing." I said. "I love this city. I've learned so much here. I've made friends." I then breathed out and raised my voice. "For the first time in my life… I'm _loved_!" I gasped. "That's something I'm never going to find back home. There's nothing left for me back there." I started to panic again. "I love the light… _I don't want to go back in the dark_!" I cried.

"EJ, cool it!" It was Oscar's turn to try and keep me calm. "EJ, listen, I've pretty much figured by now that no matter what me or Angie says, you're still gonna be shaking. But the fact is: your family are gonna be here any minute, and you've gotta prepare yourself 'cause your shakin' like a spray can."

"'Shaking like a _spray can_'?" I gave puzzled frown.

"Ya, know. When shake up a can before you spay it on a wall?"

"I'm shaking like the ground in the Twilight Zone when the reef above is dumping explosives down to the ocean floor. It was like bomb dropping that day. We were all…"

But that's when the office door opened.

Oscar and Angie sat up straight as Sykes swam into the room. But I stayed sunk in my seat. I felt like disappearing.

"Yo, EJ." Said Sykes.

Oscar swam aside and revealed where I was sat. I continued to give a worried look as Sykes continued.

"There are a few people here to see ya."

Oscar and Angie rose up and Angie took me by the fin and helped me off the sofa as she swam.

I stared at the doorway… I was so anxious. I wasn't ready for a reunion. I didn't want to get hurt again! I didn't want to go back in the dark!…

And then, someone swam through the doorway and into the room.

She was pink and purple and slightly transparent… like a glassfish.

I was in so much shock I barely noticed the other figure behind her.

The young lady, a few years older than me, stared at me in as much shock.

She trembled and beard tears as she muttered out… "Emily?"

I didn't reply. I couldn't

She swam up to me. "_Emily_?"

I just stared as my eyes filled with tears. But somehow, I managed to whisper: "Alice."

And at that, Alice threw her fins around me and couldn't help but cry and hug her back.

"Emily." Alice cried. "I knew you were alive. I just knew it. Didn't I tell you, Lou?" She let go for brief moment to turn round to her sister. "Didn't I tell you she was alright? I was right, wasn't I? See!"

I also looked at the dark and pastel green glassfish who was sister to this tearful young lady, both of us.

Alice let go of me and swam to green glassfish who was carrying a blue baby fish.

The green glassfish continued to stare at me as she passed the baby to Alice.

She swam up to me and gazed into my eyes.

I was still anxious, but I thought I'd better try and say something.

"I'm back, Louise." I whimpered. "Did you miss me?" I started to sob as I spoke.

But Louise seemed so emotional and so shocked to see me that she didn't reply. She just continued to cry silently and stare into my eyes.

I couldn't take the eye contact anymore. I looked away and frowned…

But that's when Louise took hold of my hand.

I looked back up.

He pale, tear drowned face was suddenly lit up by a slight smile. "Of course I've missed you!"

I leaped at the moment and hugged her tight.

She hugged me back and cuddle hold of me like I was a baby.

Alice joined in and left the little baby floating on his own.

I thought Louise was going to be so cross with me. I thought she was going to yell at me and reprimand me and I thought I was going to get hurt all over again.

But she was crying and hugging hold of me. She'd never done that before. I suddenly thought: 'Maybe things really have changed back home'. Home? I haven't called that place home since…

Oh, whatever! The important thing was that I felt something I'd never felt before… That very moment, I felt loved by my family.

"Da!" Cried a little baby voice. "Louise." The baby moan long on that name. "Is this Emily?"

I suddenly let go of my sisters and looked over to the doorway when I heard that little voice talking.

Oh my god… I'd only just realized… That blue baby wasn't just any baby. It was my brother…

"Tyler?" I gasped.

Louise smiled at him. "Yes." She sniffled. "That's right, Ty."

Tyler? _This_ was Tyler? He looked so… so… healthy.

The last time I saw my baby brother, he was a very sick baby with a high fever and he could do nothing but sleep and cry. There's a high infant mortality rate back home. I thought my baby brother was going to die. I thought he was already dead!

But this giggling little toddler started swimming towards me. That's right. He's not a baby anymore! He's swimming and talking… Oh my god, he's a little person!

I stretched my fins out towards him as he came swimming for me. I soon took hold of my brother for the first time since he was born.

I held him up to me and smile through my tears.

He smiled back. "You're Emily."

I nodded. "That's right." I whimpered as I spoke.

"I'm your little brother."

"Of course you are!" I brought him close to me and cuddled him.

He shrieked again with all the attention.

"Tyler! My little Tyler! Oh my god!"

"I'm not Tyler." He giggled. "I'm the _Sharkslayer_!"…

I suddenly held him at fin's distance. What did he just say!

I turned round to the crowd behind me. I almost forgot that there was Angie and Oscar and Mr Sykes in the room other than my sisters. They looked rather stunned too.

I stared back an forth from Louise and Tyler.

"Ok." I said. "Who taught him to say that?"

"No-one." Said Alice. "He's just grown up watching the news with the other families and that's when he saw his childhood hero for the first time."

I looked back at Tyler the Sharkslayer.

She half smiled and kicked his little tail fin and put his fingers in his mouth and drooled a little.

"I don't care if you are." I said. "Because you _are_ my little brother."

"I told you." He squealed.

I hugged him again as my whole family joined in and embraced this touching reunion.

…

Was this really true? I had my family back?

No, it wasn't. I didn't have my family back. Instead, I had a whole new family! This time, I hoped that this group of siblings was better that the old one.

But still… Oh my god…

Louise.

Alice.

Tyler.

After nearly two years apart. Two years of not knowing of one forgives the other yet.

Oh, what do I care about the past now!

…

As I was there, in the middle of this tearful reunion, I felt loved by my family for the ever first time.


	66. Chapter 65: Reminiscing

Chapter 65

Reminiscing

Hello?…

Hello!

Well, I never thought I would have the chance to narrate this story.

Greetings. I'm Louise; Emily's sister…

Oh, Emily. I never thought I'd see her again! She just disappeared one day and no-one knew what happened to her.

"So, this is where you've been?" I asked her. "All this time?"

Emily shyly nodded.

We were gathered in the office of the Reef City's favourite Whale Wash; Myself, Alice, Tyler and of course Emily. I was grateful that the owner, Mr Sykes, let us have some time alone together.

I noticed Emily's modest nod.

"I don't think I need to ask you why you swam away." I sighed and hung my head.

"I was just to sick and tired of everyone hurting me. And that includes you." Emily looked back up at me.

Coming from Emily, that hurt. But I didn't want her to think that I was going to take her back to the world we all hated so much.

"Emily, I know you're not going to believe me, but Onsthorpe has changed… the entire Twilight Zone has changed. Emily, that Factory has been pulled down."

That's when she looked surprised.

"That's right. The Factory's gone. So have the work houses, and the mineshafts. Emily, even the government that caused all our misery has gone. And everything that's been pulled down or closed down or thrown out has been replaced. And above everything else, the government has been sued. The money has been shared out to all of us, every dweller of the Twilight Zone has received compensation for all our suffering. How else do you think we could afford to travel all the way across the Atlantic Ocean?"

Emily looked intrigued and fascinated at everything I was telling her.

"Emily." Alice stepped in for me. "We've been given five-hundred-thousand Pearls in compensation."

"GASP!" Emily gasped. "You… you're _joking_…"

"No. No, I'm not." Alice smiled and shook her head. "Louise is going to college to become a teacher and I'm going to school again and this means that Tyler can start school this year too. We have our own house, now. It's beautiful. But it's not complete without you living in it as well."

Emily sniffled as she tried to suppress her weeping. "It's not complete without a mother either." Emily closed her eyes and looked away.

I must admit, our freedom came at a price.

"Emily, it was after mum died that I began to realizes my loses." I began to elucidate. "I'd lost my friends to the Chop, I'd lost my mum, I'd even lost my little sister. But that's when I began to think about everything you told me and it was then that I realized something. You were right. This wasn't the way the world worked. Everything that as being done to use was wrong. Everyone was suffering because of the ignorance everyone above us. You were also right about another thing. We out numbered them a hundred to one and I thought that if we worked together then we could do something about this."

"We acted behind the backs of the staff." Alice took over for me again. "We took down the factory, all of us labourers. Then we swam to the surface and to London Reef to confront the government and try to force them to free the other labourers in the Twilight Zone and we demanded justice for all that they'd done to us."

"And I was on television!" Cried Tyler. "Just like the Sharkslayer!"

Emily looked back up at our little brother and smiled. "Tyler, where did you hear such a thing."

"I'm not Tyler, I'm the Sharkslayer!"

I decided to explain for Emily. "When we heard that there was a fish in the Caribbean see who could fight sharks we had the reports on the news everyday. On the radio and even on the black and white television in the kitchen of that mass-household. Tyler became obsessed with that 'Sharkslayer' ever since."

Emily picked up her baby brother and cuddled him close. "Is that what you did?" She smiled. "You little tinker."

Tyler giggled with delight. Alice joined in the little cuddle with her brother and sister.

I smiled at the sight. Just a week ago I never thought I'd ever see my Emily again. And here she was… I know she swam away for good reason. She was a refugee but now that war is over… My little sister had been away from home for long enough. I needed my Emily back.

"Emily." I began to try to convince my sister to come back where she belongs. "We need you to come home."

But Emily shook her head. "Why can't I stay here?" She whimpered. "Why can't we all stay here?"

"Well, for one reason it's too bright and hot. With out our umbrellas we'd get sun burn."

"I don't get sun burn."

"Yes, Emily, but you're different when it comes to injuries, aren't you?"

"I'm still not going back there. Who knows what'll happen to me or where I'll end up."

"Emily." Alice smiled. "You'd be going to school with me."

Emily's face suddenly light up. "School?" She said. "I'm be going back to school?"

"Of course. Emily, our the would you swam away from is gone. We now live by the law and no-one can ever hurt us or treat us badly again."

Emily turned her head and looked into her brother's eyes.

"Emily, I know it's hard for you to believe." Said Alice. "But just look at Tyler. Does her look like that a little tot from a poor family of labourers?" She smiled and slightly giggled.

Emily looked back to her older sister. "But…" She stuttered. "But I want to stay here… with my friends. I never once felt loved in my life until I met them. I can't just leave."

"But we need you, Emily." Said Alice. "And you need us. We've felt so empty without you. Haven't _you_ felt like something's missing these past two years?"

I saw Emily grasp hold of the necklace our mum gave her. At that moment, I remembered when mother first gave it to her: It was on that filthy ward where our mother was being kept. Since she'd been taken away from us she'd had time to think about things, particularly the way she neglected and abandoned us and she felt so guilty. But her guilt was for Emily in particular. She made that crucifix out of glass for her youngest daughter. And although Emily has always clamed to hate her mother for neglecting her, I've noticed that she'd always clung onto that necklace ever since.

Emily was clinging on to it right at that moment.

Tyler noticed also. I'd told Tyler about a necklace that his sister owned and that our mother gave it to her.

"I missed you, Emily." I smiled and almost started weeping. "I'm so delighted to have you back safe and sound and I'm not about to lose you again." I said. "You have to stay with us, now. You must. But we can't stay here. And if we can't stay here than neither can you."

"But…" Emily stuttered and wept. "But I want to stay here."

"Emily, you must know deep down that you belong with us. In the English Channel. The Twilight Zone, where it's dark and quiet. Don't you miss the dark?"

"No. Well, I don't miss the hate and the cruelty."

"But that's gone now. The only darkness left is the calm and the quiet."

Tyler reached out for Emily's necklace. Emily noticed and removed it from around her neck.

Upon doing so, she glanced at it and sighed. She then gave it to Tyler so he could study it closely, just as he wanted.

"I don't want to lose you again." I whispered.

Emily looked at me and nodded with her head still hung.

"I don't want to lose you again either, Emily." Said Alice. "And Tyler. Tyler doesn't want to lose his big sister now that he's found her at last."

Tyler was still distracted by the shiny glass cross in his hands.

Emily smiled at him. I knew she missed him, and us too.

Emily then lifted her head and revealed her sad and sweet little smile to me.

She nodded and whispered though her weeping: "Alright."…

With that… I threw my arms around her.

… I had my sister back … And I most certainly wasn't going to drive her to swim away from her family again. Oh, no. I vowed to myself never to let Emily suffer like that again.

"Louise." Tyler sweetly interrupted my emotional moment with Emily as he looked up from Emily's necklace.

I let go and turned round to him. "Yes, sweetheart."

"Do you think mummy still remembers us where she is?"

I smiled softly at his question. "Oh, Tyler." I took him off Alice and held him. "Of course she does." I whispered. "She loves us all. She always has. I know she didn't always act like it, but ever since she was taken…" But I daren't finish that sentence.

"I understand." Said Emily as she sniffled and sighed. "I've missed you, Louise."

I gazed into her eyes once more as she said the most comforting thing I could ever hope to here…

"Let's go home."


	67. Chapter 66: Heroes and Villains

Chapter 66

Heroes and Villains

Hi! I'm back! Lenny's back! Lenny's back!

Hey, I spent so much time talking in the first chapter that now I think the author's trying too hard to give the other's a chance. Give me a break will ya? I don't get much of a chance to narrate this story now. And in fact, I think this is my last chance to tell this story. So I think I'd better get on with it.

So, you've heard. Emily's finally going home. Well, since Emily was probably gonna be gone for a long while we decided to give her family all our contact details.

Ow… I know that this was the right choice that Emily made, but I was gonna miss her.

I couldn't say goodbye to her yet because she's kinda swam off to attend to some important business that she had to do before she left.

So, me and Oscar and Angie stayed with her sisters and her little brother.

Oh! Oh! And you won't believe the face on that little guy when he saw Oscar.

"I know you!" Tyler smiled and gasped with his mouth wide open. "You're the _Sharkslayer_!"

"That's right, kido."

"Louise! It's the Sharkslayer! It's the Sharkslayer!" Tyler jumped up and down with excitement.

"Looks like you've met your biggest fan." I said.

"Understatement of the year." Said Oscar.

"I watched you on the telly." Said Tyler. "But you were black and white then. You've got colours now!"

"Yeah, I think that was your TV, little guy." I said.

"You!" Tyler turned rounded and pointed at me. "You're the shark the Sharkslayer slaied!" (Actually, he said 'The shark the shark shlayer shlaied'). "You smashed into that big telly!"

"Yeah, that was me alright!"

"Cool, dude!"

"'Dude'?" Oscar raised an eyebrow. "Hey, Emily never said that stuff. Where did a Brit like you learn that?"

"From you!" Tyler cheered.

Tyler's sister Louise explained for us. "You see, Tyler's been copying you rather annoyingly ever since he saw you on the television. His American slang over the past year has been rather irritating."

"I heard you on the radio! Hee, hee, hee…" Tyler giggled.

"Is that right?" Oscar pick up Tyler and sat the little dude next to him. "Hey, Ty, you know how to beat box?"

Tyler looked up and shook his head innocently.

Oscar decided to demonstrate.

You all know by now that Oscar's a master at hip-hop beat-boxing. And when he mimicked all those DJ sounds, Tyler made his _own_ attempt to make his _own_ beat-box sounds. But he wasn't all that good to say the least, (but come on, he was only three).

But Oscar praised him anyway. "Hey! Not bad, little dude."

"Hee, hee, hee!" Tyler giggled and kicked his tiny little tailfin. "Louise! The Sharkslayer called me 'dude'!"

"Eh, I ain't exactly a Sharkslayer anymore, kid. The name's Oscar."

"Oscar the Sharkslayer!"

"Let's try to forget about that Sharkslayer thing for now."

"But you _are_ the Sharkslayer."

"You are my little brother's hero." Said Tyler's second oldest sister Alice. "He's the only three year old I've ever seen who was obsessed with watching the news. We couldn't get him to stop saying 'yo' to everyone he met. And we still can't now."

"That's right." Said Louise. "You got on everyone's nerves, didn't you?"

"Ow, this little bundle of blue?" Angie cooed over Tyler. She'd been watching him with this tender look in her eyes the whole time. "You didn't get on everyone's nerves, did you?"

"Louise says that I'm a cheeky monkfish and I don't stop talking."

"Well, that's a sure thing." Louise said aside.

"Oh, you're a little chatter box aren't you?" Angie picked Tyler up and kinda started to mother him. "Oh, your such a little tiny thing."

Tyler shrieked like a baby. I guess he did look pretty cute.

"Oh, Oscar. Isn't he the cutest little bubble baby you've ever seen?"

Oscar noticed Angie's slightly odd mood. "Eh, yeah…" He watched on as Angie make Tyler giggle some more.

"Such a cute little baby. Such a cute little baby… _I want one_!" Angie suddenly shrieked out.

Everyone in the room suddenly went silent.

'Did Angie just say that she wants a baby?' I thought.

Oscar stared at Angie all wide eyed. He look twice as astonished as everyone in the room.

"Ah ha…" Angie laughed sheepishly.

"I'm not a baby." Tyler interrupted the speechlessness.

"You're our baby." Louise kindly took Tyler off Angie. "You're our little baby brother and you always will be."

"And I'm Emily's baby brother too, aren't I?"

"Of course you are you numpty." Alice smiled at him.

"Where's Emily gone?" Tyler asked.

I knew where. "She's just gone to see someone, Ty. That's all."

"Why?"

"Let's just say she wants to make sure she's in the good books before she has to leave."

"Who's she gone to see?"

"My dad."

That's right… That's where Emily had disappeared to.

…

Hey! Change of narrator!

Hey, up. It's Emily.

Sorry I had to interrupt this chapter like this, but you see, the author needed someone who could tell this part of the story and unfortunately Lenny wasn't there at the time so the author asked me to fill in for him.

So, as you know I decided to swim back to the shipwreck and take care of some unfinished business.

The last time I swam around the Mafia territory I got herself into a lota trouble.

I just wanted to get back on Lino's good side before I left for this reef.

I kinda hung around in the office and decided to wait there until he returned. (Lino didn't know I'd returned to the shipwreck).

I was floating in front of the Piranha tank and was just gazing in at the little nippers who could peal the flesh from my bone if given the chance.

Usually, floating in front of a light like that wasn't a good idea since I could exactly disappear when a light shone on me like that. But I didn't want to disappear. I didn't want to hide this time. I guess ever since that incident where I got a little angry and wrecked the mess hall… Well, I knew I'd have to face my predator sooner or later.

I was staring at the tank the whole time, so I had my back to the door when it opened. I wasn't aware that Lino was behind me at the other end of the room.

His eyes narrowed the moment he saw me. He was still angry with me to say the least.

Lino slowly swam into the room, approaching me from behind. All the while I didn't know he was there. But once he swam beside me he soon got my attention.

The moment I saw him I jumped with intimidation.

Lino swam upright as he glared at me. I was still startled and Lino's scowling only scared me more; my fear and shame could be seen in my eyes. Yes, _shame_.

I closed my eyes and bowed my head in self-shame and in respect for the boss who floated before me.

"What'ch you doin' here?" Lino broke the silence. "You looking for _forgiveness_?"

I opened my eyes and looked up at him. I wanted to answer, but I didn't know how without sounding disrespectful. But I had to say something, I maybe strong but I'm not a silent type. "I assume then that a simple apology would not suffice."

"You can't exactly get away with pulling a stunt like that."

"I must protest." I disagreed. "I had just discovered that you and that slimy octopus contacted my family behind my back. I was angry. Anyone else would have done the same…"

"Wrong." Lino sharply interrupted. "Anyone else would have excepted their place. But _you_…?" Lino stabbed his fin and pushed me back.

I slightly swam back when he sharply prodded me and couldn't stay floating strong any longer. It hurt.

Lino curled his fin into a fist. Clenching with anger, he scowled at me once again.

…But his aggression suddenly cool as he relaxed his fist, rolled his eyes and sighed with frustration, (I guess he just could be bothered to deal with me).

Lino turned his back on me as he swam across to his desk.

Now that I seemed to be a little safer, I decided to try and save myself from the trouble I was in.

"I don't want to end up on your bad side." I said modestly.

"Too late."

I felt so humble. This wasn't working… But I had to prove my worth once again.

I swam in front of his desk and back into view. Lino stared towards me with narrowed eyes once again.

"I've learned a lot from you." I began. "I've learned something from everyone I've met here. Lenny's taught me to accept who I am. Angie's taught me that there's always someone I can rely on. Mr Sykes taught me how to read. When Oscar tried to teach me how to blend in with this world he failed miserably; that taught me that I belong somewhere else. I belong in the Twilight Zone. And thanks to you, I'm going to leave this place with a sense of respect. You've taught me to respect whoever's in charge. I'll never be insolent to anyone above me ever again, especially you." I slightly bowed my head. "That I promise you."

"_Didn't you say something like that last time_?" Lino scowled with a slight smirk. "It's no good saying it won't happen again every time you step outa line!"

"I've had time to think about things ever since I was reunited with my family. Please, Don Lino, I've learned my lesson this time."

"And how am I supposed to believe that after what you did?"

I thought about it…

I grasped hold of my glass pendent… and I thought of something.

I removed me necklace from around my neck and gazed into the glass.

"Do you want to know why I value this so much?" I said as I briefly looked up at Lino. "My mother gave it to me. She neglected me all my life. She hated me. Apparently she even tried to kill me when I was a baby. Eventually she got so ill and after Tyler was born she was taken away from us. Months later we visited her on the filthy ward where she was being kept. She'd had time to think about the way she'd acted the past eleven years and she gave me this. To me, this crucifix is the only proof I have that my mother loved me at least once in my life."

I continued to look down at my glass cross. I didn't notice Lino's expressions briefly change slightly. (He was the one who told me that my mother had died while I'd been away).

I grasped my pendent in one hand and then dropped it down on Lino's desk. I then slid it across to him.

"If you don't believe me; if you don't believe that I've learned my lesson…" I paused as I got up a little courage. "…Smash it."

Lino's eyes widened.

"You threatened to make me pay if I was ever disrespectful again." I finished my risky reasoning. "Whatever decision you make I trust your judgment and I promise to accept my fate."

I cringed a little as I watched Lino take hold of my treasured pendent. This was just like the first time my fate ended up in his fins, only this time I got myself into this willingly.

Lino continued to give a firm expression with narrowed eyes as he once again brought out the V-Cut and placed it on the centre of the desk.

As soon as saw that blade I started to shake. I was beginning to regret trusting this Mafia shark with my most prized possession. Don Lino knew how precious this little trinket but he never actually knew why I treasured it so.

I knew I'd learned my lesson, but did Lino need to make certain of that?

And as soon as Lino placed my most cherished possession under the blade of the cigar cutter, I closed my eyes and couldn't watch.

Last time I would have stopped him, but I had six of eight tentacles holding me back. This time, the only thing holding me back was my humbleness.

I listened for the dreadful sound of the blade cracking through the glass… But it never came.

I heard something land in front of me. I opened my eyes and dared to look.

There it was, my precious trinket still in one piece.

I immediately grabbed hold of it and snatched if off the desk. I gazed into the reflecting light shining on the glass.

"Why did you do that?" I dared to ask.

"I believe you." Said Lino. "I actually believe you this time."

I was exceedingly grateful. "Thank you." I spoke strongly and smiled. "I promise you, henceforth, you will not get anymore trouble from me. And that's not just because I'm leaving tomorrow."

"_Tomorrow_?"

I nodded. "Yes. Unfortunately."

[Yes, I was leaving for home the next day].

"You know, you was right about one thing. You _have_ learned a lot. I remember the first time you encountered me. First impressions are very important and yours got you into a heck of a lota trouble." Lino's face lightened up a little. "But look at you now. If you show enough respect to hand over your most prized possession over to me, I think I can forgive ya."

"So I'm back in the good books?"

"Eh, you're out of the bad ones."

I grinned with relief. I sure didn't want to go home knowing I'd made an enemy, _and_ when I'd make so many friends. I swear, I'd never again dare be insolent towards anyone higher than me. Except the ones that deserve it.

As I thought on I glanced back over to the piranha tank once again.

The light distracted me as I watched the little nippers wandering around their glass box.

Lino noticed my distraction. He swivelled on his chair and glanced at the aquarium for himself.

Lino looked back at me and smirked. "You're just like them."

My attention was brought back to the mob boss who's statement I didn't understand. "Elucidate." I asked. "Please."

"You may look innocent, but you can sure as hell bite."

His comment made me feel valued. I knew he was referring to my witty and aggressive temperament which was unusual for any fish to have, never mind a glassfish.

I smiled thankfully, happy to be on the boss's good side once again and hopefully things would stay that way.

Well, there wasn't much time for anything to go wrong. Because as you know, that day was going to be my last day.

Tomorrow morning… I was going home.


	68. Chapter 67: Goodbye, Emily

Chapter 67

Goodbye, Emily

This is it…

The Whale is ready to leave the dock and the only passengers left are me and my sister and my little brother.

I stared up across the gangplank at the cart that was strapped to the blue whale. This was my ticket home, to where I truly belonged…

But I then turned around and took a look at what was behind me… my friends.

Angie, Oscar, Lenny, Mr Sykes, Lino, Luca, and even some of the mob had come to wish me farewell.

I didn't want to leave, I knew I had to but I didn't want to. I loved this world and everyone in it and I knew that the moment that whale-cart left this reef with me on it… I might never see my friends again.

At that moment I could no longer look without weeping.

Angie noticed my sorrow and swam out from the crowd. She smiled tenderly at me as she gently placed her fin under my chin and lifted my head up.

I tried my best so smile back. "I don't care how much my world has changed, nothing back home could ever compare to this." I sniffled. "I'll miss you, Angie. I'll miss you all."

"We'll miss you too." Angie threw her fins around me and I did likewise.

I bared some more tears as I hugged hold of Angie who'd been like a mother to me the whole time I'd been here.

And in the middle of my embrace, someone else came out from the crowd.

"_E-J_!" Oscar swam up to me and Angie.

I let go and he got our attention.

Oscar sighed at me with a smile. "Thanks for stoppin' by." He held out his fin to shake fins with me, but I hugged him instead.

A little awkward at first, but he quickly held me back and added: "Don't stay away to long, alright?"

And just then, our hug got bigger when Angie joined in. And then it got even _bigger_ when someone several times our size picked us all up together.

Lenny was the one of picked up the three of us, and just like I used to do, we cuddled the end of his nose (since he was too be and strong to hug us properly).

"Oh, _I'm gonna miss you so much_." Lenny said sweetly and a little immaturely. He then gently let the three of us go. "Promise you'll come visit soon, alright."

I nodded with a content smile.

"Yo, Em." Mr Sykes was next to get my attention and say his goodbyes. I turned round to him and as I carried on smiling that big smile on my face as bright as day.

"I know you've just promised you'll come back soon, but can you make another promise and promise me that you're gonna go back to school when you reach home?"

"Certainly! That's a promise!" I actually missed school, (and it wasn't my decision to leave it in the first place).

"And don't forget what I've taught you either. It's no good starting school at thirteen and you can't read or write." Sykes added.

"And you'd better not forget what _I've_ taught you either." Growled a low tone voice.

I turned to my left and stared up at the Don who taught me my sense of authority, (eventually). Lino smirked as I glanced at him and his menacing grin wiped the smile off my face, (I was still a little scared of him).

"How could I ever forget, Don Lino." I replied strongly and respectfully.

But that's when another voice came in. "You forgot quite a lota times, actually." Luca the octopus interrupted.

"Look." I said. "Forgetting everything that happened in the past three months is something I certainly won't be doing anytime soon."

"Yeah, well do us a favour and don't forget about us."

"That." I said confidently. "Is something else I can promise you all."

I took a brief moment as I gazed out at all my friends. _Friends_? I never knew what it was like to have a friend until I came here. Everyone had been so nice to me and I don't know how I'll ever repay their kindness and generosity.

I felt my eyes filling with tears. I didn't want to leave this place. It had been my home for what seemed like forever. It was the first place were I felt like I belonged. But that was just a feeling; it wasn't real.

I had always stood out from the crowd in this reef and I never seemed to be able to blend in and…now I know why. I belong somewhere else.

After gazing contently at what I had to leave behind, I forced myself to turn round and proceed to swim up the gangplank and towards the whale-cart.

I looked up and saw my sisters and my little brother. They'd been waiting for me to say my goodbyes and now the time had come for me to finally leave.

I swam to Louise and took hold of her fin as a sign that I was read to go.

I was led inside, but I took once last glance over my shoulder at the sight of the world I'd grown to adore and the friends I'd grown to love and for the first time in my life… someone loved me in return.

I was then force to proceed inside as the door to the cart was closed and sealed shut behind me.

Louise escorted me to my seat as Alice strapped Tyler into his baby-seat. I quickly crawled along the seats and hurried to the window and looked out at the sight.

I waved and bumped on the window to try to get the attention of my friends. I managed to get their attention alright, and just in time too as I felt the cart shudder as the whale started to pull away from the docking platform.

Yet again I just couldn't suppress my tears I waved good-bye to them all…

Angie,

Oscar,

Lenny,

Mr Sykes,

Don Lino,

Luca,

And everyone else I had befriended…

And soon enough, my window view of this magnificent world started to shrink as our distance grew and we drifted away in to the blue…

Our next stop was London Reef, English Channel… but that wasn't going to be the end of my seven day, trans-Atlantic journey.

As Reef City started to disappear into the aqua mist of the ocean, I was heading for a place where deep down in my heart I knew a belonged…

My home… The Twilight Zone…

{One more chapter to come; as well an "extras" chapter}


End file.
